Daddy, I Miss You!
by aquaryoung21
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 IS UP] darah itu lebih kental ketimbang air, lama lama sehun akan tahu. / GS! KRISHO with kiddo Sehuna. FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT. EXO fic. totally fiction.
1. Chapter 1

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Senin pagi pukul 7, seorang yeoja yang masih sangat cantik dengan usia kira kira 30 tahunan membuka pintu mahoni bercat cokelat itu pelan dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan masih bergelung di bawah selimut hangatnya. Ia membuka tirai yang menutupi kaca jendela kamar itu dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk.

"Sehuna~ ireona~ tidakkah kau seharusnya ke sekolah?" Ucap yeoja itu pelan.

"Mommy, 5 menit lagi" lenguh pemuda itu pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk guling yang merupakan teman tidur setianya. Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Mommy sudah buatkan sandwich daging asap dengan extra keju untukmu loh" ucap yeoja itu berjalan menjauhi ranjang yang ditiduri Sehun.

"Ah jinjja?! Arraseo aku bangun dan mandi sekarang!" Ucap Sehun melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera bergegas ke dalam kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya.

Tak sampai 10 menit Sehun sudah sampai di meja makan dia menyampirkan tas nya pada kursi makannya.

"Pagi mom!" Ucapnya mencuri sebuah ciuman pipi mommynya.

"Pagi jagoan!"

"Mom, sabtu ini ada acara di sekolahku, olahraga bersama orang tua"

"Oh maaf tapi eomma ada janji bertemu dengan client hari itu, datanglah bersama samchon saja" ucap yeoja cantik yang tengah menaruh makanan di meja makan itu.

"Eum, mommy, teman temanku yang lain akan datang bersama ayah.." Ucap Sehun dengan nada ragu, sementara yeoja yang tadinya sibuk menata meja makan menatapnya hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Sehun tahu kan? Daddy nya Sehun tak bisa datang, jadi pergi sama samchon saja ya?"

Dengan berat hati Sehun mengangguk mematuhi setiap ucapan eommanya. Tak lama hening seseorang ikut bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi keluargaku yang paling ku cinta" ucap namja dengan suara nyaring itu.

"Oh, Jongdae -ya sabtu ini bisa mengantar Sehun ke sekolahnya kan? Ada acara olahraga bersama orang tua tapi aku tak bisa datang" ucap yeoja cantik itu lagi.

"Arraseo noona! Apa ini semacam perlombaan? Baiklah ayo kalahkan yang lainnya babyHun!"

"Yak! Samchon aku sudah 14 tahun jangan panggil aku baby lagi" protes Sehun sedikit kesal dengan panggilan babyHun yang selalu dilayangkan Jongdae kepadanya.

"Mau berapapun usia mu, bagiku kau keponakan terlucu dan akan selalu pantas dipanggil babyHun" ucap Jongdae lagi. Sehun tetap mempoutkan bibirnya, enggan dipanggil babyHun karena menurutnya itu sangat kekanakkan sekali.

"Arraseo, Sehun. Jangan semberut terus sayang~ makan sekarang atau kau akan terlambat" ucap yeoja cantik yang bertindak sebagai mommy nya Sehun.

"Ok, mom!"

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkah menuju gedung tempat dimana ia bekerja. Security dan para staff lainnya yang ditemuinya tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah sekali. Salah satu faktor yang membuat Joonmyeon betah bekerja di sini.

"Oh noona!" Panggil seseorang. Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan stelan hitam yang sangat rapi tengah mencoba menghampirinya.

"Annyeong noona"

"Annyeong sajangnim~" balas Joonmyeon pelan.

"Noona, panggil aku Chanyeol saja" ucap pria itu, Chanyeol.

"Tak bisa begitu, ini wilayah kantor jadi aku harus tetap memanggilmu secara formal"

"Ah baiklah tapi di luar itu bersikap biasa saja, kita kan satu Universitas" mereka tertawa sebelum akhirnya seorang gadis manis berambut brunette menghampiri mereka.

"Sajangnim, aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu" ucap yeoja itu. Chanyeol menatapnya sekedar lalu berkata,

"Apa itu nona Byun?"

"Presdir perusahaan dari Kanada itu meminta pertemuan dipercepat menjadi siang ini, sementara siang ini anda harus menghadiri rapat dengan dewan direksi perusahaan" ucap si nona Byun. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Besok adakah jadwal kosong?" Tanya Chanyeol, nona Byun mengecek notesnya sebelum akhirnya dia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada jadwal sajangnim, besok anda memiliki waktu kosong sajangnim"

"Pindahkan rapat direksi esok hari, perusahaan Kanada lebih penting hari ini" ucap Chanyeol kemudian kembali melangkah sementara nona Byun berpamitan. Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu dingin pada sekertarismu itu, ku rasa dia menyukaimu" ucap Joonmyeon seraya menekan tombol lift. Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Sayangnya aku tak menyukainya noona" ucap Chanyeol santai. Joonmyeon tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Menurutku nona Byun gadis yang manis, dia cantik dan muda, lagi pula menurutku dia baik, kenapa tak menyukainya?" Tanya Joonmyeon heran. Matanya melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang menjadi kerangka lift ini seraya memikirkan tentang nona Byun yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Aniyo, kau tahu noona, aku menyukai gadis yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua. Aku menyukai seorang noona!" Ucap Chanyeol seraya membentuk angka 3 dengan jari -jari panjangnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Aku 3 tahun lebih tua darimu, apa ada kemungkinan kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada bercanda. Dia tertawa kencang karena melihat Chanyeol yang tidak berubah sejak kuliah dulu. Sementara Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Joonmyeon takjub.

"Ah lupakan! Aku hanya bercanda, dan wajahmu kenapa seperti itu?" Ucap Joonmyeon kemudian, tapi kini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

"Noona, pernahkah noona berpikir kalau aku akan menyukai noona? For real?"

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Chanyeol segera melangkah keluar sementara Joonmyeon malah mematung di dalam lift.

"Noona, kita sudah sampai" ucap Chanyeol dan berhasil membuyarkan kebekuan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya keluar dari lift itu.

"Kau buat aku sempat berpikir kalau yang kau katakan tadi itu serius" ucap Joonmyeon dengan senyuman yang kaku. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana jika aku memang serius?"

.

.

Sehun sudah berada di kelasnya setelah tadi Jongdae mengantarnya ke kelas.

"Ya, Kim Sehun jadi nanti kau hari sabtu pergi bersama siapa?" Tanya Jongin, salah satu teman Sehun.

"Samchon ku" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Tidak bersama eommamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Lalu appa mu?"

DEG

Sehun berdebar begitu kata Appa terucap. Appa? Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah melihat appanya. Ketika ditanya eommanya hanya menjawab 'appa sedang pergi, dia tak bisa datang'. Lalu sekarang, sehun harus menjawab apa?

"Umm.. Soal itu, appaku, dia tidak bisa datang karena suatu hal" ucap Sehun sedikit terbata. Jongin paham, jadi dia mengangguk saja. Jongin dan Sehun sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sudah 14 tahun. Dan selama 14 tahun pula Jongin belum pernah sekali pun melihat appanya Sehun. Pernah sekali dia mendengar kalau appanya Sehun itu pergi jauh sekali, itu pun setelah diam diam menguping pembicaraan eommanya. Jongin merasa hidup Sehun itu berat.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok manis primadona kelas. Xi Luhan. Jongin tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Luhan.

"Dia semakin cantik saja, kau beruntung bisa bertetangga dengannya, menaiki bus dengan rute yang sama, melihatnya menyiram bunga setiap sore.." Jongin mulai mengoceh tentang 'keberuntungan' yang dimiliki Sehun. Ya semuanya tahu kalau Jongin ini menyukai Xi Luhan. Namun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Luhan~ annyeong" ucap Jongin. Tiba -tiba saja namja tan itu sudah menghilang dari sisi Sehun dan kini tengah duduk di samping Luhan. Mencoba menggoda yeoja itu.

"Oh annyeong Jongin" ucap Luhan ramah sekali diiringi senyuman menawan. Mata rusanya menatap Jongin teduh. Jongin pun tak kuasa untuk menahan kegembiraannya. Tanpa Jongin sadari Sehun tengah mencibirnya karena perilaku menggelikannya itu.

.

.

"Jess, ireona!" Ucap seorang pria berambut blonde dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Dia mengguncang pelan sosok yeoja cantik yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya.

"5 menit lagi eomma" lenguh si yeoja tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Aku harus menemui presdir Park hari ini, siapkan bajuku serta sarapan! Aku menikahimu bukan untuk membiarkanmu tidur!" Seru namja itu mulai emosi. Menyesal menikahi gadis manja dan pemalas seperti istrinya ini, Jessica.

"Kris~ yeobo yaa kau bisa menyiapkannya sendiri kan" ucap Jessica. Kris menggaruk alisnya frustasi. Dia frustasi menghadapi Jessica yang seperti ini. Mereka sudah menikah 10 tahun dan Jessica masih kekanakkan seperti ini. Menyebalkan.

"Tak ada uang untuk mu sebulan ke depan Jess!" Ucap Kris berang lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi Kris tak langsung mandi melainkan mencuci wajahnya lalu bercermin. Memikirkan kembali apa saja yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku menyesal"

.

.

Pukul 1 siang saat Chanyeol menerima tamu pentingnya dari Kanada. Seorang Pria tampan dengan setelah jas mahal dan rapi. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol dan sangat berkharisma.

"Ah selamat datang di Korea Tuan Wu, bagaimana perjalanan anda untuk sampai kemari?"

"Ah terima kasih tuan Park, perjalanan cukup melelahkan" ucap tuan Wu diselingi senyuman.

"Mari silahkan duduk, oh ya sebentar aku akan memanggil staff ku yang akan bekerja untukmu dalam proyek ini" Chanyeol menekan tombol di teleponnya. "Nona Byun panggilkan nona Kim ke ruanganku" titah Chanyeol. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu diketuk, Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk dan terlihatlah rupa nona Kim itu. Yeoja yang masih sangat manis padahal usianya sudah menginjak kepala 3.

"Nah tuan Wu, itu staff saya yang nantinya akan jadi perpanjangn tangan perusahaan Park untuk proyek ini" jelas Chanyeol. Tuan Wu menoleh ke arah nona Kim.

"A -an..nyeong" tuan Wu terbata melihat sosok nona Kim. Begitu pun nona Kim yang membeku di tempatnya.

"Ah tuan Wu dia staff andalanku, nona Kim Joonmyeon"

DEG

Apa ini benar kau?

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk di halte bus dekat dengan sekolahnya. Dia duduk di sisi kiri halte bus sementara di ujung lain duduklah seorang yeoja manis yang tak lain adalah Xi Luhan. Sehun memasang headphone nya dan tanpa sadar dia jadi memandangi yeoja itu. Ia memandangi Luhan secara seksama. Jongin benar, Xi Luhan memang cantik. Matanya berbinar seperti mata rusa, kulitnya juga putih walau tak seputih kulit sehun, dia yeoja yang manis, rambut madunya membuat Xi Luhan terlihat seperti boneka yang hidup. Sehun terlalu memperhatikan Xi Luhan sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Bis nya datang. Dia sedikit berlari untuk masuk. Di Bis itu sedikit ramai jadilah mereka berdiri. Sehun berdiri tepat di samping Luhan.

"Oh hai, Sehun" sapa Luhan. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari sapaan Luhan. Entah kenapa lidahnya kelu saat mendengar suara lembut Luhan.

CKIT

Bus nya mengerem mendadak membuat para penumpang yang berdiri terguncang. Dan Luhan, tubuhnya oleng dan hampir jatuh beruntung Sehun menangkapnya lebih cepat.

"Gomapta" ucap Luhan.

"Jangan lupa pegangan" ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk pegangan yang menggantung. Luhan menatap pegangan itu kemudian menatap Sehun, bergantian.

"Aku tak sampai" bisik Luhan. Sehun bersumpah Luhan sangat menggemaskan. Pipinya memerah mungkin dia malu.

"Arraseo, aku akan berpegangan untukmu, kau bisa pegangan padaku" ucap Sehun. Dan dengan sedikit sungkan Luhan memegang ujung kemeja Sehun yang keluar dari celananya.

"Kau tidak sedang berpegangan Xi Luhan, kau hanya menyentuh ujung kemeja ku" ucap Sehun dengan tawa yang geli. Wajah luhan kembali semerah tomat. Sehun pun akhirnya menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Seperti ini berpegangan itu" ucap Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari, dada Luhan berdebar kencang sekali seperti hampir copot. Di lain sisi, Sehun pada hari pertama pengamatannya mengenai Xi Luhan, dia mengetahui satu hal, Xi Luhan yeoja yang lucu, imut dan menggemaskan.

.

.

_Joonmyeon kembali melayang menuju kejadian beberapa malam sebelumnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum memikirkan hal yang sudah ia lewati bersama dengan kekasih tampannya. Matanya menerawang menatap pemandangan langit yang sangat indah sore hari itu. Senyumannya sangat cerah namun kemudian tergantikan raut kegelisahan. Joonmyeon menatap tangannya, dan kembali memutar memorinya. Ia masih tak percaya malam itu, tangannya ini, telah meraba punggung milik kekasih tampannya yang saat itu tak berbalut sehelai benang pun. Joonmyeon kembali melayang menuju beberapa malam sebelumnya, tepat malam dimana hari kelulusan mereka diumumkan. Joonmyeon memegang predikat pertama sebagai lulusan terbaik. Dan bahagia nya joonmyeon karena dia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa menuju universitas impiannya berkat hasil ujiannya yang bisa dikatakan sangat memuaskan. Andai saja orang tuanya masih hidup mereka pasti akan sangat bangga dengan Joonmyeon._

"_hai yeppeo, kenapa senyum senyum di sana?" ucap seseorang yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada mobil hitam mengilapnya._

"_ya! Aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali tuan tampan!" ucap Joonmyeon degan wajah yang dibuat buat seolah olah dia marah. Namja yang tadinya bersandar di mobilnya itu menghampirinya._

"_mianhae~" ucap namja itu menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Dia mendudukan Joonmyeon di kursi sebelah pengemudi._

"_aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap namja itu, dia mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang. Sebuket bunga mawar putih dan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita berwarna pastel._

"_chukkhaeyo~" ucap namja itu menyodorkan 2 benda itu._

"_ige mwoya?" Tanya Joonmyeon bingung._

"_buka" ucap namja itu. joonmyeon membuka kotak itu dan matanya membulat sempurna. Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah gaun yang cantik lengkap dengan sepatunya._

"_untukku?" tanyanya pelan. Namja itu mengangguk._

"_pakai nanti malam yaa, aku jemput kau, kita harus merayakan kelulusanmu" ucap namja itu mengecup kening joonmyeon lembut._

"_gomawo chagi!" ucap Joonmyeon memeluk namja itu._

_Aku sangat menyukaimu, aku harap kau hanya menginginkanku seperti aku yang hanya menginginkanmu. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskanmu, kau yang sempurna untukku._

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkah pelan di parkiran menuju mobil putihnya. Dia merasa seseorang mengikuti langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan benar, seorang pria tampan tengah berdiri mengikutinya.

"mau apa lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Pria itu tersenyum lembut.

"aku bahagia aku menemukanmu.. lagi" ucap pria itu. joonmyeon memunculkan segaris senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar? Berhenti membual tuan Wu" ucap Joonmyeon, dia segera berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya namun tangannya keburu ditarik oleh tuan Wu.

"aku serius, selama ini aku mencarimu. Aku merindukanmu" ucap tuan Wu pelan. Dia sudah memposisikan dagunya di ceruk leher jenjang Joonmyeon. "aku bahagia sekali bisa melihatmu kembali, mengetahui kau masih bernafas sampai detik ini, aku bahagia kau masih ada, bahkan sekarang aku bisa menyentuhmu lagi" ucap tuan Wu. Sedetik Joonmyeon merasa senang, beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya sedikit berkurang saat dia berhasil melihat kembali namja ini lagi.

"Wu, ini masih di kantor. Dan aku ingin pulang, aku harus memasakkan makan malam untuk keluargaku" ucap Joonmyeon, yeoja itu beranjak dan menatap tuan Wu sekilas.

DEG

Keluarga? Joonmyeon sudah berkeluarga?

**TBC**

Ff kesekian dengan main cast duo leader tercintah, my special **100**, akhir akhir ini galau banget denger kabar tak mengenakkan dari tanggal 15 kemarin. jadi bikin cerita ini~~

Coba dikasih tanggapan, apapun itu saya terima~~

Sincerely, Aquaryoung21 :")


	2. Chapter 2

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER ****2**

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Jantungnya juga masih berdebar. Bahkan setelah 14 tahun aroma tubuhnya masih sama dan masih membuat Joonmyeon candu. Joonmyeon berdiri sebentar di depan rumahnya. Sudah hampir 10 menit dan tak ada tanda Joonmyeon akan segera masuk.

"mommy!" ucap anak semata wayangnya yang kebetulan keluar dan membuka pintu. Dia sedikit bingung karena mommy nya malah mematung di teras rumah mereka. "mommy sejak kapan sampai? Kenapa tidak masuk? Wajah mommy pucat, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya bocah lelaki itu sedikit khawatir dengan raut wajah sang eomma yang tak bisa dikatakan baik.

"gwaenchana Sehuna~ o, samchon sudah pulang?" Tanya Joonmyeon menatap wajah putranya lekat dan menggenggam kedua tangan putranya erat. Meyakinkan kalau semuanya baik baik saja.

"samchon belum pulang" ucap Sehun. Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengajak putranya masuk.

"mommy! Jinjjayo? Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi memastikan semuanya baik –baik saja. Karena sejak tadi, mommynya terlihat begitu gelisah.

"gwaenchana chagi –ya" ucap Joonmyeon sekali lagi.

"kau tahu mommy, aku di sini bersamamu untuk menjgamu, jika kau merasa terganggu, katakan saja. Aku akan membereskannya untukmu, aku akan menjagamu seperti kau menjagaku mommy!" ucap Sehun mantap. Joonmyeon tersenyum haru mendengarnya.

"ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Huna, hanya masalah kecil! Kajja apa kau lapar?"

"nde!"

.

.

Chanyeol tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan sekarang. Langkahnya menuntunnya pada sebuah toko perhiasan dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah liontin dari emas putih yang sangat cantik. Bentuknya sederhana namun elegan. Dan tiba –tiba saja sekelebat bayangan wajah gadis yang disukainya muncul.

"apa dia akan suka jika aku beri ini?"pikir Chanyeol. Lalu seorang pelayan wanita mendekatinya.

"annyeong tuan, mencari sesuatu?" Tanya nya ramah, Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menunjuk liontin yang memang sudah diincarnya sejak tadi.

"pilihan bagus untuk dijadikan hadiah, kado ulang tahun untuk orang dikasihi mungkin?" ucap pelayan itu, Chanyeol tersenyum malu –malu. Orang yang dikasihi? Chanyeol mencintainya bahkan. Sejak lama. Tak peduli keadaannya seperti apa, Chanyeol tulus menyayanginya.

"aku ambil ini dan tolong bungkus seindah mungkin"ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan kartu hitamnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol keluar dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seseorang.

"kau?"

"Park Chanyeol?"

"Jessica Jung! Long time no see"

.

.

Kris pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Dia mengikuti Joonmyeon sampai ke rumahnya dan melihat sosok bocah laki -laki. Kris yakin itu anak Joonmyeon terlihat dari bagaimana Joonmyeon memperlakukan anak itu. Joonmyeon benar benar sudah berkeluarga dan Kris merasa harapannya sudah pupus. Saat dia sampai di rumahnya semuanya gelap dan ketika lampu menyala tak ada seorang pun di sana. Kris tahu isteri nya pasti sedang pergi kemana tahu. Kris mulai jengah. 10 tahun hidup dengan yeoja manja seperti istrinya. Yeoja tak berguna yang takut hamil. Takut tubuh indahnya jadi rusak. Padahal jauh di dalam hati Kris, dia sangat menginginkan sosok putra yang dapat dibanggakan.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Penyesalannya 14 tahun yang lalu kembali memerangkapnya. Apalagi sekarang dia tahu, wanita yang dicampakkannya ah tidak wanita yang terpaksa ia tinggalkan sudah hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya.

"Joonmyeona, aku menyesal!" Kris bergumam seraya matanya menetesnya air mata penyesalan, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan semuanya yang dia tahan selama ini.

.

.

Hari sabtu datang, dan saat pesta olahraga antar murid dan walinya.

"mommy! Aku berangkat yaa" ucap Sehun dari luar rumah. Melambaikan tangannya lalu bergegas masuk ke mobil. Di dalam mobil sudah ada Jongdae juga kekasih manisnya, Minseok.

"hati hati yaa, jangan lupa menang!"ucap Joonmyeon dari dalam rumah. Selepas mereka pergi Joonmyeon segera merapikan rumah sederhananya dan bergegas menemui client yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia temui tapi harus. Toh Joonmyeon datang bersama bossnya, Chanyeol, jadi tidak terlalu awkward jika hanya bersama client itu.

DRRTTT

Ponsel Joonmyeon bergetar di atas meja makan, sebuah panggilan dari boss nya, Chanyeol.

"waeyo Chanyeol?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"keluar lah noona aku sudah diluar, kita pergi bersama arraseo!" ucap Chanyeol cepat dan memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Joonmyeon segera melangkah keluar dan benar saja, Chanyeol sudah di sana, di depan rumahnya lengkap dengan kendaraan mahalnya, juga dia melambaikan tangannya. Dia tersenyum bodoh saat Joonmyeon menghampirinya.

"pabbo! Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" ucap Joonmyeon membukakan pagar rumahnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan.

"kau belum siap –siap noona?" Tanya Chanyeol. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"baru beberapa menit lalu Sehun berangkat jadi aku belum apa apa deh" ucap Joonmyeon. Kini mereka sudah berada di ruang tamu kediaman Joonmyeon dengan segelas minuman tersaji untuk Chanyeol.

"ah omong omong soal Sehun aku jadi merindukannya, dia sudah seperti apa ya sekarang" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin namun justru membuat Joonmyeon meledakkan tawanya.

PLAK

"berlebihan, bahkan kau baru menemuinya minggu kemarin, bagaimana bisa kau mengandai ngandai Sehun sudah tumbuh seperti apa? Pabbo" ucap Joonmyeon setelah sukses mendaratkan majalah di kepala Chanyeol.

"sudah ya, aku mau siap siap dulu"

"cepatlah noona, tuan Wu tidak suka dibuat menunggu" ucap Chanyeol memperingati dan mendadak tawa Joonmyeon menghilang.

"dia pasti akan menunggu untuk kita" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

"mworago?"

"a-ah, an –aniyo"

.

.

Kris sudah duduk di restoran mewah tempat dia melakukan perjanjian dengan presdir Park pagi ini. Dia sengaja datang lebih awal, dia ingin melihat Joonmyeon lebih lama. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam mahal yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya dan tak ada tanda kalau presdir Park maupun Joonmyeon datang. Baru saja Kris hendak menelpon presdir Park, dua orang itu muncul. Presdir Park dan juga Joonmyeon. Mereka datang bersama, presdir Park segera menjabat tangannya dan menanyakan sudah berapa lama dia menunggu dan Kris bilang, belum terlalu lama. Mereka berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya memesan makanan dan memulai meeting eksklusif mereka.

Sedari tadi, saat 2 pria di dekatnya asik mengobrol, Joonmyeon hanya diam menunduk fokus ke makanannya. Berusaha fokus lebih tepatnya. Sebenarnya dia tengah menahan gemuruh di dadanya. Sekarang ini, tak jauh darinya, pria yang dicintainya 16 tahun yang lalu dan mungkin masih sampai detik ini. Pria yang menghilang dan tiba tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa selama ini dia mencari Joonmyeon. Namun Joonmyeon terlanjur merasa dicampakkan. Berlebihan? Rasanya tidak. Mengingat hal berat apa saja yang sudah Joonmyeon lalui seorang diri selepas menghilangnya pria itu. tapi lagi –lagi, Joonmyeon tak bisa mengabaikan hatinya. Hatinya saat ini terus berteriak, meneriakkan kata rindu yang sudah terpendam 14 tahun lamanya. Joonmyeon merindukannya, merindukan semuanya. Tak hanya kenangan yang datang bersama pria itu, tapi juga perasaan cinta yang selama ini sempat layu. Pantaskah Joonmyeon masih merasakan perasaan ini?

"nona Kim?" presdir Park, Chanyeol, menyentuh bahu Joonmyeon pelan karena dia merasa Joonmyeon tengah melamunkan sesuatu. "ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Pelan sekali tak ingin tuan Wu mendengarnya dan merasa terganggu.

"ani, tiba –tiba saja aku memikirkan Sehun" gumam Joonmyeon sama pelannya. Joonmyeon sangat menyadari kalau sedari tadi Kris menatapnya. Memperhatikan semua gerak geriknya dan Joonmyeon sedikit risih.

"kau mau pulang?" tawar Chanyeol. Joonmyeon menggeleng, biar bagaimanapun dia harus professional kan?

"aniyo, sekarang Sehun bersama Jongdae. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk pulang duluan, lagian kita belum membicarakan inti kan?"ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum, sebuah senyuman hangat. Dan jujur senyuman Chanyeol membuat Joonmyeon sedikit berdebar. Namun kemudian Kris berdeham mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

"jadi bagaimana kau menyelesaikan proyek ini nona Kim?" Tanya Kris menatap lekat Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon gugup setengah mati namun kemudia dia kembali menemukan kontrol atas dirinya. Ia mengambil tabletnya dan mulai menunujukkan gagasannya pada Kris. Kris mengangguk paham dan dia sangat kagum. Joonmyeon tak pernah berubah. Joonmyeon seperti bintang yang selalu bersinar terang di mata Kris. Joonmyeon tidak hanya memiliki paras manis dan cantik namun juga hati yang seperti malaikat dan otak yang cerdas, 3 hal yang membuat Kris bertekuk lutut pada yeoja itu. dulu. Tapi jujur Kris masih memiliki rasa itu unutk Joonmyeon hanya saja dia datang di waktu yang sangat terlambat. Joonmyeon sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya. Kris bisa apa?

.

.

Sekolah dipenuhi para wali murid yang berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan olahraga yang diselenggarakan pihak sekolah. Dan setiap kali momen seperti ini datang, selalu saja Sehun merasa hatinya seperti dipayungi awan kelabu. Sehun merasa sedih saat melihat Jongin dan ayahnya tengah melakukan pemanasan. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan appa dan anak yang bahagia. Sehun iri, dan Sehun ingin merasakannya. Bagaimana memiliki seorang ayah. Oh tidak bukan begini maksudnya. Sehun memiliki ayah, tapi Sehun tak bisa bersama ayahnya. Sehun merindukan sosok ayah. Sehun ingin tahu, ayahnya itu seperti apa. Pria seperti apakah daddy nya. Apakah dia orang yang baik? Bagaimana wajahnya, sikapnya, tutur katanya, sifatnya, semuanya. Sehun penasaran. Namun Sehun takut menanyakan pada mommynya. Sehun melihat, ada bayangan lain di mata jernih eommanya saat Sehun menyinggung tentang ayah. Seperti suatu hal menyakitkan yang berusaha eommanya sembunyikan. Sehun akan membenci dirinya jika ia memang menyakiti eommanya hanya karena menanyakan hal tentang daddy. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Sehun berhenti bertanya lebih jauh.

"babyHun! Kau siap?" Tanya Jongdae merangkul bahu keponakan tersayangnya itu.

"samchon, apa punya daddy itu enak?"Tanya Sehun pelan. Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun. "kadang aku berpikir, memiliki daddy yang selalu bersamamu itu keren dan akan sangat menyenangkan, apa aku salah berpikir begitu? Dan aku merasa mommy menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang daddy ku, aku ini, punya ayah kan samchon?" Tanya Sehun dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jongdae terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia mendeham pelan berusaha memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang bisa dia berikan.

"oh, begini babyHun. Satu hal yang harus kau percaya, kau itu memiliki ayah, walau kau tak pernah melihatnya, kau memiliki seorang ayah. Masalah apakah mommy mu menyembunyikan perihal mengenai daddy mu, samchon tak bisa mengatakan apa –apa, mommy mu pasti memiliki alasan mengapa dia melakukan semua itu. lagi pula, kau beruntung babyHun, kau punya mommy yang begitu mencintaimu, dia mencintaimu melebihi dia mencintai dirinya dan lagi pula, kau bisa anggap samchon ini ayahmu selagi kau tak bisa mbertemu dengan daddy mu. ingat satu hal babyHun, meskipun kau belum bisa bertemu dengan daddy mu, kau tak perlu khawatir, cinta yang kau dapatkan sama besarnya dengan anak –anak yang bisa bertemu dengan daddynya, syukuri itu" nasihat Jongdae seraya mengusak kepala Sehun pelan. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"gomawo samchon, aku menyesal meragukan kalian" gumam Sehun dan dibalas senyuman lembut dari Jongdae.

"jja~ kita kalahkan mereka semua, hwaitting!"

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengantar Joonmyeon pulang, pukul 8 malam. Di pekarangan rumah Joonmyeon sudah terparkir mobil Jongdae, mereka pasti sudah pulang.

"annyeong~" ucap Joonmyeon begitu memasuki rumah. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

"mommy! Chanyeol ahjussi!" seru Sehun antusias.

"annyeong Sehuna~" sapa Chanyeol. Ya begitulah, jika Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah bertemu. Mereka sangat dekat dan terlihat seperti teman, bahkan kalau boleh dibilang seperti kakak dan adik. Dan bisa dipastikan saat mereka bertemu mereka akan berakhir bermain playstation semalaman.

"boleh kan mommy? Besok kan libur" bujuk Sehun saat meminta izin untuk bermain game dengan Chanyeol. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengizinkannya. Sementara itu Jongdae sedang duduk duduk di halaman belakang. Dan Joonmyeon berinisiatif menghampiri adiknya.

"ya! Kau tidak main bersama mereka?" Tanya Joonmyeon kepada adiknya itu. Jongdae menggeleng pelan.

"noona, tadi Sehun .." Jongdae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan hal itu memancing rasa ingin tahu Joonmyeon. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersama dengan Jongdae.

"Sehun kenapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"dia menanyakan sosok ayahnya padaku, aku tahu, walaupun Sehun tak mengatakannya, Sehun merindukan daddynya, dan Sehun perlu tahu noona siapa daddy nya" ucap Jongdae pelan dan Joonmyeon tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Jongdae-ya, kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya aku selama ini? Aku ingin mengatakannya tapi aku takut saat Sehun tahu daddynya dan dia mulai mecari tentang daddynya dia akan meninggalkanku, kau tahukan seberapa aku mencintai Sehun, aku tak ingin Sehun berpaling dariku hanya karena seorang daddy" ucap Joonmyeon. Terdengar egois memang, tapi begitulah keadilan di mata Joonmyeon. Toh ayah Sehun sendiri bahkan tak tahu kalau Sehun pernah lahir. Jadi kenapa Sehun harus mencari ayahnya? Ucap batin Joonmyeon.

"noona tapi.."

"selama Sehun cukup puas dengan jawabanku tentang daddy nya, aku takkan memberi tahunya lebih jauh lagi." Potong Joonmyeon final, lalu yeoja itu bergegas ke kamarnya untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya selepas kerja.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat maskulin menghampiri pria tampan berambut blonde dengan wajah seperti karakter anime. Di sebuah bar yang cukup mahal.

"ada apa sajangnim?" Tanya pria itu.

"Zitao, aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang Kim Joonmyeon,perpanjangan tangan dari perusahaan Park untuk proyek kali ini" ucap pria blonde itu. lelaki yang menghampirinya, Zitao, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung saja, kenapa boss nya sangat ingin mengetahui tentang yeoja itu.

"maaf sajangnim, kalau saya boleh tahu memangnya wanita ini ada masalah apa?" Tanya Zitao sedikit ragu padahal. Namun bossnya itu malah tersenyum. Memang bukan senyum bahagia tapi setidaknya tersenyum. Senyuman miris.

"dia orang yang sangat penting, dia orang yang selalu ku cari selama ini, dia juga sosok yang selalu hadir di setiap malamku, dan dia juga sosok yang aku harapkan menjadi orang yang pertama kali aku lihat saat aku terbangun dan orang yang terakhir kali aku lihat menjelang tidurku. Cari tahu tentang kehidupannya dan apa saja yang sudah dia lalui selama 14 tahun terakhir" titah bossnya lagi. Zitao mengangguk paham. Ia baru saja akan pergi sebelum Kris, bossnya, menahan kepergiannya.

"bagaimana jika kau menemaniku minum malam ini Zitao"

Zitao kembali mengernyit bingung. Ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada diri boss nya namun Zitao terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

"bagaimana?"

"baiklah sajangnim"

.

.

Pukul 11, dan Chanyeol sudah pulang. Sehun dan Jongdae juga sudah berada di kamar mereka masing masing. Malam itu tiba tiba saja turun hujan dan membuat hawa dingin menyergap tubuh Joonmyeon yang masih terjaga. Joonmyeon teringat perkataan Jongdae tadi. Selama ini Sehun tak pernah mengutarakan langsung apa yang dirasakannya. Dan Joonmyeon salah mengarrtikan kepatuhan Sehun selama ini. Sehun diam karena Sehun tak ingin membebaninya, bukan karena Sehun mengerti posisi mereka sekarang, jauh dalam diamnya, Sehun sebenarnya menaruh rasa penasaran yang besar tentang sosok ayahnya. Putranya sangat menrindukan sosok ayahnya yang belum pernah ia temui selama 14 tahun keberadaannya di dunia. Apa Joonmyeon sudah terlalu egois?

Joonmyeon melayangkan pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu saat dia dan kekasih tampannya masih bersama. Mungkin kalau saja pria itu tidak pergi, Sehun takkan merasakan pahitnya merindukan sosok ayahnya. Dan menyadari kenangan manis itu berubah menjadi boomerang bagi ia juga Sehun, Joonmyeon menangis pelan. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes air matanya membasahi pipinya. Bukan hanya pipi tapi mungkin juga hatinya yang mengering karena menahan beban menyakitkan selama 14 tahun seorang diri.

**On the rainy days you come and find me**

**Torturing me through the night**

**When the rain starts to stop, you follow**

**Slowly, little by little, you will stop as well [BEAST – On Rainy Days]**

"mianhae Sehuna"

.

.

_Akhir –akhir ini Joonmyeon merasakan hal aneh yang terjadi pada dirinya. Setiap pagi ia selalu diserang mual yang mendadak dan ia juga merasa perutnya seperti dikocok. Mungkin masuk angin? Tapi ini sudah berjalan satu minggu. Dan yang membuat Joonmyeon takut, ia juga belum kedatangan 'tamu' sejak bulan kemarin. Joonmyeon mulai mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkannya seperti ini dan semua pencariannya mengarah ke satu hal. Namun Joonmyeon dengan segala logika yang dia miliki kembali meragu, mungkinkah hanya karena melakukan sekali dan bisa terjadi? Sejujurnya dia sendiri takut, takut jika apa yang disangkakannya benar benar terjadi._

_Pagi ini Joonmyeon berniat memastikan semuanya. Dia pergi ke apotek dan membeli alat yang akan menjawab semua keraguannya. Joonmyeon kembali dan segera meguji alat itu. sejujurnya dia berdebar. Matanya tak sanggup melihat hasil yang akan diterimanya._

_2 strip merah._

_DEG_

_BRUK_

_Joonmyeon ambruk seketika dan semua ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan._

"_bagaimana ini? Joonmyeon! Bodoh!" Joonmyeon terus merutuki dirinya sembari meremas kaus yang dipakainya. Dia berpikir cepat dan terlintas wajah kekasihnya. "aku harus memberi tahunya, dia juga terlibat kan" Joonmyeon keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil ponselnya. Mendial nomor kekasih tampannya._

"_sial! Kenapa tidak aktif!" umpat Joonmyeon kesal. Dia pun segera berlari dari rumah kecilnya menuju halte terdekat. Yang dia ketahui sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menemui kekasihnya. Dia harus bertanggung jawab._

_Ketika sampai Joonmyeon disambut sebuah gerbang dengan tinggi menjulang, dia mencoba memunculkan wajahnya dibalik celah gerbang itu._

"_ada yang bisa saya bantu Agassi"ucap seorang yang Joonmyeon yakini ajudan atau apalah yang menjaga rumah Kris._

"_apa Kris ada?"Tanya Joonmyeon dengan segala kecemasan yang melandanya. Pria dengan tubuh tegap itu menggeleng pelan._

"_baru saja pagi ini tuan muda berangkat ke Vancouver untuk studinya, mian, tapi anda siapa ya?"_

_DEG_

_Ini baru petir di siang bolong. Joonmyeon, seketika lututnya terasa cemas sampai dia sempat oleng beruntung tangannya masih berpegangan pada gerbang itu. sedang si pria yang menjadi lawan biacaranya menatapnya sedikit khawatir._

"_jadi dia pergi? Oh aku hanya temannya, terima kasih" sahut Joonmyeon kemudian pergi dengan langkah gontai. Tidak. Seharusnya kenyataan pahit seperti ini tak boleh terjadi. Masa depan Joonmyeon, harapannya, haruskah musnah?_

.

.

_BRAAKKK_

_PRANG_

"_BODOH!"_

_BRAAKKK_

"_hiks"_

_Joonmyeon melempar semua peralatan yang ada di meja belajarnya. Dia menangis bahkan berteriak seperti orang gila. Dia merasa hancur, jelas saja. Jongdae yang kebetulan baru saja pulang sekolah mengetuk pintu kamar noonanya panik._

"_noona! Noona waeyo?!" seru Jongdae dari luar. Namun Joonmyeon tak juga menggubrisnya malah tetap menangis. Bahkan dia sekarang sesenggukan dan membuatnya sulit bernafas._

"_noona! Buka pintunya, apa yang terjadi!" seru Jongdae dengan sedikit emosi. Dia mencoba mendobrak pintunya tapi tak bisa._

"_NOONA!"kali ini Jongdae berteriak, jengah dengan sikap noonanya yang tak menggubrisnya._

"_DIAM JONGDAE! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Joonmyeon balas berteriak dan justru semakin meyakinkan Jongdae, hal buruk pasti terjadi dengan noonanya. Dengan segala kekuatannya Jongdae berusaha mendobrak pintu itu. di tengah usaha kerasnya, Jongdae sedikit panic mendengar rintihan noonanya yang terdengar sangat memilukan. Noonanya berbuat nekat? Tapi kenapa?_

_BRAK_

_Jongdae berhasil mendobrak pintu itu dan terkejut melihat kekacauan di kamar noonanya yang biasanya sangat rapi. Semua buku bertebaran dimana mana, juga bingkai foto, selimut dan bantal sudah tak lagi berada di tempat semestinya. Dan yang paling membuat Jongdae tercekat adalah melihat keadaan noonanya bersimbah darah._

"_NOONA?!"_

**TBC**

Chapter 2 nih gengs~~ waa aku speechless dengan tanggapan kalian. Aku masih nyesek yaa soal kasusu 15 kemarin tapi yaa yaudah aku pasrah aja berdoa yang terbaik unutk OT12, amiin~~

**bellasung21 **aku sudah lanjut niih~~ selamat menikmati yaa! Aku juga sedih tapi yaa I hope the best for him~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**exoarmy94 **whoaa makasih yaa pujiannya~~ ini aku udah lanjut selamat meikmati yaa, makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino **aku tuh nyesek ya kemarin pas konser si Kris update weibonya dan bilang ngasih semangat :") nyesek banget! *ini aku tau dari salah satu fanbase* Tapi yaa mau gimana lagi … makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**fuawaliyaah **aku udah update nihh! Selamat menikati ya, makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**j12 **kenapa ya? Haha disaksikan saja yaa beeb~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**indaaaaaahhh **waa makasih yaa dibilang keren akunya jadi gaenak! Wkwk XD iya kok pasti aku kasih tau semuanya satu persatu~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**kim jaerin **ini udah update selamat menikmati yaa~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**EXOTICARMYsasha **nanti yaa sabar beeb akan ku buka satu persatu~~ makasihyaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Gigi onta **aku udah update nihh! Selamat menikatin, makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**jimae407203 **di chapter ini pasti kejawab deh pertanyaan kamoohhh~~ haha mae makasih yaa setia nge-ripiuu^^ makasih udah baca dan nge-ripuu ini lanjutannya selamat menikati^^

**salsabilajum **kris emang jahat/? Atau terpaksa jahat/? Haha tadinya emang aku mau bikin jadi imut lucu gemesin kaan tapi gajadi soalnya aku mau ada hunhan nya juga/? Wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**rifdafairuzs **iyaa aku juga suka! Ini udah aku lanjutin selamat menikmati yaa, makasih juga udah baca + ripiuu^^

**junmyunyifan **udah lanjut yaa myunyi~~ selamat menikmati ~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Guest **aku gak ngerti jadinya XD jadi wonkyudee kamu ya? Yaudah gapap koo~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**sandal jepit **makasih yaa udah disanggupin baca :") aku juga nyesek, aku suka banget pairing ini makanya aku gamau banget ada yang leave :"( makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Park Oh InFa FaRo **aku juga! Aku juga garela dunia-akhirat! Aku mau tetep OT12~~ T.T makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**aif **aif! Haha makasih yaa ~~ ciye kamu setia banget nge-ripiuu terus XD iya ini ff baru akooohhh hasil penggalauan, mianhae tapi yang galaxy belom bisa lanjut aif soalnya buntu XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**lisnana1 **di chapter ini pasti kejawab deh pertanyaan kamu~~ haha iya aku aja mesem mesem sendiri waktu ngetik hunhan momentnya sambil ngebayangin yang jadi luhannya aku/? Wkwkkw XD makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**sehunfabs **clbk banget gak yaa? Wkkwk iya hunhan unyu jadi aku masukin deh hehe makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Wlyn Xyln **iya aku emang suka banget bikin cerita dengan pairing ini ~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho **aku juga sedih banget beeb~~ saking sedih dan nyeseknya aku sampe gabisa nangis lagi :"( ini aku udah lanjut selamat menikmati dan makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**DeerIAM **iya, entah kenapa aku suka bikin kisah klasik macem gini haha makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Prince Changsa **udah belum yaa? Udah kejawab pasti di chapter ini pertanyaan kamunyaa~~ hehe makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Exindira **makasih yaa pujiannya~~ makasih juga yaa udah baca + ripuu^^

**Aoi **penasaran yaa? Haha saksiin aja yaa kelanjutannya! Makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Wonkyudee **you like KrisHo too? Thanks for reading and review^^

**littleXbetweenEO **mianhae jadi mengingatkan lukamu karena tanggal 15 itu. maaf yaa, makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**Squalay **penasaran yaa sehun anak siapa? Saksikan aja kelanjutannya yaa~~ makasih udah baca + ripiuu^^

**saragihkiekie **wah makasih yaa, kirain cerita akunya absurd wkwk, makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**kikiiyujunmyun **makasih yaa udah sukaa~~ ff100 hasil menggalau di tanggal 15 ini, jadi ceritanya gitu beeb, dan kris dan Jessica itu belum punya anak wkwk, makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**LynKim **ini cerita aku udah update selamat menikmati yaa~~ joonmyeon gak bener bener 30 tahun beeb, tapi kepala 3, jadi kalo aku gak salah ngitung sekitar 33/32 tahun suhonya ceritanya~~ wkwk makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**PikaaChuu **iya mungkin kris semacam salah paham haha, iya pertama tama ngenalin aja dulu tokohnya, konfliknya akan muncul seiring updatenya cerita wkkw makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**devanadamaulita **penasaran sama hunhan aja nih ceritanya? Hehe XD ini aku udah lanjutt~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**shizukayuelee **waa makasih yaa, ini aku udah update~~ selamat menikmati kelanjutan ceritanya ~~ makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**KriHo WonKyu **beebbb~~ ini aku udah update! Gomawo nee kamu setia banget nge-ripiuu aku jadi seneng, nanti juga abakl kebongkor koo satu satu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi/? Makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**DiraLeeXiOh **sama sama yaa~ dinikmati aja ffnya ini~ hehe XD aku juga sedih masa beb, aku ngarepnya kris balik pas suho ulang tahun suho, hmm :( jadi sedih, ohya makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu^^

**fallforhaehyuk** kamu penasaran? Sama saya juga haha~ wait yaa nanti juga bakal terbongkar satu persatu~ hehe makasih yaa udah baca + ripiuu~~

akhirnya selesai chapter 2 ini, makasih semuanya yang sudah nge-ripiuu, ripiuu(s) kalian jadi semangat tersendiri buat aku dan pengobat lara aku/? Jangan lupa untuk ripiuu lagi yaa? Aku menantikannya :") makasih sekali lagi chingu-deul, reader-deul!

Sincerely, Aquaryoung21


	3. Chapter 3

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER ****3**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekelebat bayang masa lalu itu masih menyambangin malam Joonmyeon. Bahkan setelah 14 tahun dan hal itu menyiksanya. Tapi lagi, melihat wajah Sehun, putra yang begitu dikasihnya membuat Joonmyeon tegar. Tapi perkataan Jongdae beberapa hari lalu membuat Joonmyeon kembali terpuruk. Harinya sedikit kacau karena masalah itu.

"noona waeyo?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Joonmyeon hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kakunya. Ia kembali mengaduk aduk americano nya dan Chanyeol itu terlarut dalam gerakan tangan Joonmyeon. "noona, pasti memiliki masalah kan?"taya Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol sudah menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon yang satunya yang memang terletak di atas meja. Joonmyeon terpaku pada tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Dengan gugup Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. "mian"

"apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"ini masalah Sehun.."ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Harus Joonmyeon akui dia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi. Melebihi Jongdae.

"Sehun waeyo?"Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Dan justru wajah Joonmyeon semakin gelisah. Antara yakin dan tidak yakin. "noona, kau bisa percayakan hal ini padaku"ucap Chanyeol.

"Sehun menanyakan tentang ayahnya pada Jongdae. Aku takut Sehun semakin penasaran dengan ayahnya.." Joonmyeon memutuskan ucapannya dan menyeka air matanya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya, selama mengenal Joonmyeon hampir 10 tahun ini, Chanyeol juga penasaran dengan ayahnya Sehun, suami dari Joonmyeon. "aku tak bisa menjelaskan apapun pada Sehun tentang ayahnya, aku tak yakin ayahnya tahu kalau Sehun pernah lahir, Chanyeol aku harus bagaimana?"Joonmyeon terdengar sangat frustasi. Dan Chanyeol benar benar ingin menjadi orang yang dapat meringankan beban Joonmyeon itu.

"noona, tak berusaha mencari keberadaan pria itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Dan Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan.

"dia menghilang, aku tak ingin mencarinya, aku sakit hati padanya"

.

.

Jongin datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak bekal bermotifkan hello kitty. Sehun sendiri tertawa melihatnya.

"hey, kau sejak kapan berubah jadi feminim?" ledek Sehun dengan tawa yang tak bisa tertahan.

"ini bukan milikku, kau tau Do Kyungsoo si anak kelas satu? Si gadis kecil yang matanya besar dan menyeramkan itu, dia memberikannya padaku pagi ini! Aku ingin menolak tapi melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti ingin menangis ya sudah aku terima" ucap Jongin panjang lebar.

"tapi Jongin, wanginya enak" ucap Sehun seraya mengendus wangi yang menguar dari kotak makan itu.

"kau mau? Makan saja" ucap Jongin. Sehun memukul kepala Jongin dengan buku pr yang dipegangnya.

"dimana perasaanmu? Dia pasti membuatkannya spesial untukmu, masa kau menyuruhku untuk memakannya!" ucap Sehun berusaha membuka pikiran teman pabbonya itu.

"perasaanku ada pada Xi Luhan! Kau lupa?" ucap Jongin santai.

DEG

Oh ya, bagaimana Sehun bisa melupakan hal itu. bagaimana gila nya Jongin karena menyukai gadis boneka yang sudah menjadi tetangganya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Saat Sehun termenung, gadis manis itu datang. Dan Jongin pun segera menghampirinya.

"annyeong Luhan!" sapa Jongin. Luhan tersenyum seraya membalas sapaan Jongin.

"annyeong, Jongin!" Luhan tetap tersenyum manis namun tanpa disadari Jongin mata Luhan justru beralih menatap Sehun di ujung lain kelas itu. dan kebetulan juga saat itu Sehun juga sedang menatap mereka. Luhan tersenyum manis sekali sampai Sehun merasa dadanya ikut berdebar seperti yang selama ini Jongin katakan. Sehun memegang dadanya, reflex. Dan hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum geli.

Sial.

.

.

_Bolehkah Joonmyeon untuk tetap bermimpi? Malam ini terlalu indah. Menghabiskan malam dengan berbagi cinta dengan seorang namja tampan yang disebutnya kekasih. Joonmyeon masih digenggam erat oleh kekasihnya. Sangat erat dan Joonmyeon merasa apapun takkan mampu memisahkannya._

"_chukhaeyo chagi –ya, kau selalu menjadi bintang yang membanggakan" ucap kekasihnya._

"_kau bangga memilikiku?" ucap Joonmyeon pelan seraya memainkan jemari pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. kekasihnya tersenyum tampan._

"_tentu saja, siapa yang tak bangga bisa memiliki kekasih cantik dan pintar juga memiliki hati seperti malaikat"puji nya dan membuat Joonmyeon ber-blushing ria._

"_aku mencintaimu,Fanfan" ucap Joonmyeon yang mengundang seringaian kecil di wajah kekasihnya. Dan lelaki tampan itu menarik dagu Joonmyeon mendekat ke wajahnya. Membawa gadis itu ke dalam ciuman yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka ditengah hujan yang menerjang kota Seoul. Awalnya lembut, tapi lama kelamaan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas. dan Joonmyeon menikmatinya. Ia bahkan terlalu candu untuk melepaskan pagutan itu walau paru parunya sudah berteriak minta diberikan oksigen. Reflex ia memukul pelan dada kekasihnya. Dan ia pun melepaskan dengan senyuman mesum terpasang jelas._

"_Kris.. aku lemas"_

"_baru berciuman chagi, bukankah kita merencakan hal lebih?"_

_DEG_

"_haruskah malam ini lagi?" Tanya Joonmyeon polos. Kekasihnya tersenyum dan menatapnya lembut. Memeluk Joonmyeon posesif._

"_aniyoo, kita akan melakukannya lagi setelah kita menikah"_

"_jadi nanti kita akan menikah?"_

"_ya tentu saja"_

_Aku pegang janjimu, Fan._

.

.

Zitao melangkah pelan namun pasti menuju ruangan atasannya dengan membawa sebuah map cokelat bersamanya. Dia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu jati cokelat yang terlihat kokoh itu hingga seseorang menyuruhnya masuk.

"ada apa Zitao?" Tanya pemilik suara bass itu yang duduk di delang meja CEO.

"aku membawa informasi yang kau minta sajangnim" ucap Zitao seraya menyerahkan map cokelat itu. pria besurai keemasan itu membukanya dan menemukan beberap dokumen penting dan foto foto. Semua hal yang terkait dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Joonmyeon.

"jelaskan padaku semua yang kau temukan" titahnya pelan seraya membaca –baca dokumen itu.

"Kim Joonmyeon, dia tinggal bersama putranya Kim Sehun dan seorang adik bernama Kim Jongdae. Kim Sehun saat ini menduduki bangku SMP sedangkan Kim Jongdae berkerja menjadi seorang dokter di rumah sakit Seoul. Dia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke lokasi rumahnya kurang lebih 5 tahun yang lalu, dia bekerja di Park Company sebagai staff andalan di bidang design."

"sebentar, kau bilang seorang anak? Siapa suaminya?" potong si CEO. Zitao mengangguk paham.

"aku tak bisa menemukan informasi mengenai suami dari Kim Joonmyeon, namanya tak pernah tercatat dalam lembaga pernikahan, aku rasa dia tak pernah menikah" jelas Zitao. Sang CEO Nampak berpikir dengan foto seorang bocah laki laki di tangannya.

"dia tak pernah menikah? Oh, gomawo Zitao atas informasinya, kau boleh kembali" ucapnya lalu Zitao membungkukan tubuhya sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu. sedangkan sang CEO masih Nampak berpikir. Dengan foto bocah laki laki yang bernama Sehun itu.

"kalau kau tak pernah menikah, lalu anak ini? Apa kau mengadopsinya? Tapi untuk apa?"

.

.

Siang itu, pada saat ekstrakulikuler musik, Luhan membuka kotak bekal bermotif hello kitty yang Jongin kasih tadi pagi. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa tiba –tiba sekali Jongin memberinya bekal. Daan di saat seperti itu seorang gadis berparas manis menghampirinnya.

"sunbae aku.." ucapan gadis itu terpotong manakala matanya menatap intens kotak bekal yang berada dalam pangkuan Luhan.

"ada apa Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Luhan menanggapi panggilan hoobae nya itu. tapi dia sendiri malah dibuat bingung karena gadis manis di hadapannya hanya menatap kotak bekalnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "kau mau bekal ini? Aku bisa membaginya, temanku memberikannya Cuma –Cuma, dan aku rasa lebih enak jika kita berbagi" ucap Luhan lembut. Tapi gadis itu menggeleng kuat.

"a –aniyo, aku sudah makan.." tolak gadis itu.

"oh yasudah, ohya Kyungsoo-ya ada apa tadi kau memanggilku?"Tanya Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras.

"a –ani, aku pergi dulu ya sunbae" ucapnya. Gadis itu segera berlari keluar ruangan dan semakin membuat Luhan bingung. Kalau tidak salah, tadi Luhan melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca. Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo berlari menuju toilet dan segera memasuki salah satu bilik di sana. Dia menguncinya dan menangis di dalamnya.

"kenapa Jongin sunbae begitu tega? Aku membuatkan bekal itu kan untuknya, kenapa dia memberikannya ke orang lain?"

"_s- su s-sunbae, terimalah"ucap Kyungsoo terbata menyodorkan kotak bekal dengan motif hello kitty nya kepada seorang namja tan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo terlalu gemetar dan takut, juga malu untuk menyerahkannya langsung seperti ini. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin sekali mengutuk teman temannya yang terus mendorongnya untuk memberikan bekal itu secara langsung._

"_buatku?" Tanya namja itu dingin. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, entah apa yang dicarinya. "arraseo, gomawo Do Kyungsoo" ucapnya pelan, mengambil kotak itu lalu segera pergi berlalu begitu saja._

"seharusnya kau membuangnya saja, bukan memberikannya ke orang lain jika memang kau tak menginginkannya"

.

.

Sehun kebetulan pulang sore dan saat dirinya tengah melewati toilet perempuan dia mendengar suara tangisan. Jujur saat itu juga bulu kuduk Sehun segera berdiri tegak bak seorang prajurit. Hari hampir senja dan matahari juga hampir tergelincir ke barat dan dia mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar mandi ditambah lagi sekolah sudah sangat sepi.

"o –oh, nuguya?" Tanya Sehun dari luar kamar mandi. Tak berniat masuk dan tak berani untuk masuk. Tak ada respon, Sehun memutuskan untuk selangkah lebih maju. "oh, yak! Ada orang di dalam? Nuguya? Jawab! Kau membuat ku ketakutan dengan menangis di dalam sana!" ucap Sehun sedikit keras. Dan tak lama ia merasa salah satu pintu bilik itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok gadis yang cukup manis dengan matanya besar.

"k-Kyungsoo ya? Sedang apa menangis di sini?"Tanya Sehun khawatir. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah sembab dan matanya bengkak. Juga dia kelihatan begitu kelelahan. Kira –kira sudah berapa jam dia menangis di dalam kamar mandi seperti ini? Pikir Sehun. "kau tidak pulang?"

"ini aku mau pulang sunbae" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara serak sehabis menangis sekitar 2 jam lamanya. Tapi Sehun malah mengikuti gadis itu menuju ruang musik. Mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal. Di dalam ruangan itu masih ada Luhan, dan Sehun sedikit kaget melihatnya.

"Luhan? Kau masih di sini?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum manis sekali.

"aku menunggu Jongin"

DEG

Sehun mengangguk mengerti sementara yeoja manis yang bersama mereka, Kyungsoo, hanya menunduk merapikan tasnya.

"oh, Kyungsoo ya? Kau habis darimana saja?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"ruang kesehatan, tiba tiba saja aku pusing" ucap Kyungsoo datar. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka dan Sehun menyadari hal itu. Sehun jadi berpikir kenapa Kyungsoo berbohong?

"Luhan!" ucap seorang yang baru saja datang, Kim Jongin.

"oh hai, Jongin.."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat Jongin datang. Dia sangat gelisah dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"kajja, kita pulang" ajak Jongin. Namja tan itu menarik tangan Luhan pelan dan Luhan pun segera bangkit.

"Sehun, kita pergi duluan ya annyeong" ucap Jongin sebelum membawa Luhan pergi. Dan selepas mereka pergi Sehun mendengar lagi sebuah isakan kecil yang berusaha diredam oleh pemiliknya.

"ya~ Kyungsoo-ya kau kenapa?" Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis di tempatnya.

"ssu- sunbae jangan bertanya kenapa, aku sedang patah hati" racaunya dengan isakan yang menurut Sehun malah lucu.

"aigoo~ sudahlah, jangan menangis disini, ayo pulang" ajak Sehun. Dia sudah melangkah pergi namun yeoja itu masih berdiam diri. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan. Dia pun mengambil tas Kyungsoo dan menarik pergelangan tangan yeoja itu.

"nona kecil ayo pulang!"

.

.

Joonmyeon pulang ke rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan dia orang pertama yang sampai di rumah. Belum ada tanda tanda dari Sehun maupun Jongdae. Sesampainya di rumah dia segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat, mencoba menjernihkan kembali tubuhnya.

_Joonmyeon perlahan membuka matanya dan wewangian khas obat obatan berlomba memasuki indera penciumannya._

"_noona sudah sadar?" ucap sebuah suara yang ia yakini itu Jongdae._

"_ini dimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon._

"_rumah sakit, noona melukai diri noona tadi"_

_DEG_

_Pantas saja Joonmyeon merasa perih di pergelangan tangan kirinya._

"_noona aku sudah tau semuanya, kita lalui bersama ya" ucap Jongdae menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon erat. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan pada noona yang paling dikasihinya itu._

"_noona, sekarang ini ada keajaiban yang sedang tumbuh dalam diri noona, aku ingin melihat keajaiban itu noona.."_

"_Jongdae ya! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal ini! Masa depanku di ambang kehancuran karena dia!" seru Joonmyeon emosi. Namun Jongdae, namja 15 tahun itu malah tersenyum lembut._

"_noona menyalahkan keajaiban itu? noona jangan buat kesalahan lagi, kita bisa merawatnya noona, noona akan menyesal jika noona melakukan kesalahan lagi.. noona bayi ini tidak salah, kenapa harus membunuhnya? Apakan noona tak ingin melihat wajahnya?"ucap Jongdae. "suatu hari nanti, mungkin bayi ini yang akan mendatangkan sebuah kebahagiaan untuk noona, apa noona benar benar ingin membuangnya sekarang?" lanjut Jongdae lagi. Dan di detik itu juga Joonmyeon menangis mendengar betapa dewasa adiknya ini._

"_kau pikir begitu?"Tanya Joonmyeon ragu. Jongdae mengangguk yakin. "tapi dia kan lahir tanpa ayah Jongdae, aku bisa katakan apa tentang ayahnya?"_

"_bilang saja, ayahnya baik karena telah memberikan bayi ini ke dalam kehidupanmu. Menjadikannya sumber kebahagiaanmu, semangat hidupmu. Aku yakin, bayi ini akan menjadi pelita dalam kehidupanmu, noona"_

Joonmyeon menyeduh teh hangat untuk dirinya. Malam yang cukup dingin untuk dilalui seorang diri. Dia jadi menanyakan dimana keberadaan Sehun juga Jongdae.

"aku pulang!" ucap seseorang yang Joonmyeon yakin adalah putranya. Pelita kehidupannya. Keajaiban terbesar yang pernah ia dapatkan. Joonmyeon menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu, memeluknya hangat. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya sembari membalas pelukan yang diterimanya.

"mommy waeyo?" Tanya nya pelan. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"aniyo, aku hanya merindukanmu" ucap Joonmyeon dengan sura bergetar.

"yaa! Uljimayo! Kenapa menangis? Aku minta maaf karena aku pulang terlambat mommy, tapi ku mohon jangan menangis" ucap Sehun pelan. Sehun menatap mata hazel perempuan yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini. "sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanyanya pelan. Jemarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang tercetak di wajah cantik mommynya itu. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. "mommy jangan menyembunyikan hal apapun dariku, arraseo?"

"apa kau mencemaskan mommy?"

"tentu saja, aku benci melihatmu menangis, menyakitkan mommy. Jika kau menangis aku merasa lemah, bagaimana aku membiarkan mommy yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini menangis?" ucap Sehun pelan. Joonmyeon tersenyum haru mendengar penuturan tulus dari putranya. Jongdae benar, Sehun adalah keajaiban. Beruntung Joonmyeon tak jadi melakukan hal bodoh itu.

"gomawo chagi, gomawo karena telah hadir ke dalam kehidupan mommy"

"nado mommy, terima kasih karena semua cintamu selama ini"

.

.

Kris tengah di ruang kerja yang ada di rumahnya. Matanya sedari tadi menatap foto bocah laki –laki bernama Sehun. Dia merasakan getaran yangs sangat aneh yang dia juga tidak tahu. Di mejanya juga ada beberapa foto lain, fotonya sendiri yang entah kenapa, Kris merasa sangat mirip dengan Sehun.

_Kris memainkan poselnya dengan gelisah. Seharusnya pagi ini dia sedang menemui kekasih manisnya. Dia sudah duduk di dalam sebuah pesawat menuju kanada. Namun hatinya masih belum 100% rela meninggalkan Seoul, kota yang begitu dicintainya. Dia sesekali mengutak –atik ponselnya, apakah ada pesan dari kekasihnya atau sebuah telepon. Ia ragu untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu. ia ragu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang pasti akan terasa sangat menyakitkan._

"_maaf tuan, sebentar lagi kita akan lepas landas, bisa matikan ponselnya?" ucap seorang pramugari yang sengaja menghampiri Kris._

"_sebentar, aku harus menghubungi seseorang"_

"_tapi maaf tuan, kita harus berangkat"_

_Kris menghela nafasnya gusar dan terpaksa mematikan ponselnya sedetik setelah ponsel itu mati, Kris tak tahu, seseorang yang sangat ia ingin dengar suaranya menghubunginya._

"kau ini anak siapa?" pikir Kris.

KLEK

"yeobo ya~"

Kris mendengar seruan Jessica dan segera merapikan semua dokumen yang berkaitan dengan Joonmyeon. Takut Jessica melihatnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kris datar. Jessica memulai tingkah manjanya. Mengaitkan tangan di lengan Kris dan bergelayut manja.

"yeobo-yaa, aku minta jatahku" ucapnya pelan.

"tidak. Tidak jatah untuk sebulan kedepan" ucap Kris datar.

"yeobo ya~ mianhae, aku tahu aku salah waktu itu tapi ku mohon, aku ingin membeli sesuatu" ucap Jessica lagi.

"pokoknya tidak ada Jess!" ucap Kris kali ini lebih keras.

"ah! Kau jahat! Akan ku adukan pada ayahku"pekik Jessica sebal. Ia pun melepaskan gelayutan manjanya dan pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"kau pikir aku takut! Adukan saja sana" ucap Kris menantang namun Jessica tetap pergi dari ruangan Kris. "bodoh sekali aku menerima perjodohan dengan yeoja manja itu dan baru 10 tahun aku menyadarinya" desis Kris sebal pada dirinya sendiri. Kris kembali membuka lacinya dan mengambil foto Sehun.

"kau. Aku penasaran, siapa kau sebenarnya"

.

.

Pagi ini Joonmyeon datang ke kantor bersama Chanyeol dan langsung menjadi buah bibir di kantor. Yah memang sih, sejak awal Joonmyeon masuk dia sudah begitu dekat dengan presdir Park mereka. Terlebih katanya mereka adalah teman satu universitas. Bahkan kabarnya banyak yang tau kalau hampir setiap akhir pekan persdir Park selalu berkunjung ke rumah Joonmyeon. Dan seperti pagi ini saat semuanya sedang membicarakan hubungan mereka dengan nona Byun Baekhyun yang berada di tengah tengah orang bergossip sembari terus menguatkan hatinya.

"yah ya gapapa sih, mereka kelihatan cocok juga" ucap seorang karyawati yang tengah bersandar di meja Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau baik baik saja kan?" Tanya seorang di antara yang bergossip.

"loh memangnya Baekhyun sedang sakit"

"Baekhyun kan menyukai presdir Park"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar penuturan sahabatnya yang sangat amat polos barusan.

"Nara-ah, kenapa mengatakan hal itu:("Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Tamatlah riwayatnya, mungkin sebentar lagi seisi kantor mengetahui perasaannya terhadap boss tampan mereka itu.

"aigoo, seleramu tinggi sekali pantas saja kau menolak Jongwoo" ucap seorang lain, Hime. Saat mereka sedang bergossip tiba tiba saja boss tampan mereka lewat.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan nona –nona? Kembali bekerja"

"baik presdir"

Dan semua pun langsung mengibrit ke meja masing masing dan tinggalah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"kau demam?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. Dan sumpah demi tuhan, Baekhyun sangat ingin berteriak bahagia saat ini. "ani, kau tidak demam. Kembalilah bekerja" ucap Chanyeol lagi lalu segera pergi ke ruangannya. Selesai Chanyeol pergi Baekhyun langsung ambruk di tempat. Lututnya tersa lemas karena telalu bahagia.

"ciye" ledek yang lainnya dan kembali Baekhyun memasang senyuman manisnya.

.

.

Kris sengaja datang ke kantor Park saat makan siang dan menemui Joonmyeon yang kebetulan tengah makan seorang diri di kafetaria kantor itu.

"annyeong" ucapnya dan membuat Joonmyeon sedikit tersedak karena kaget.

"Wu, kau mengagetiku!" seru Joonmyeon sebal. Kris tertawa pelan. Melihat tingkah Joonmyeon yang masih sangat menggemaskan seperti 14 tahun yang lalu.

"sebenarnya aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Fanfan ketimbang Wu" ucap Kris dengan seringaian kecil yang terpasang begitu jelas. Namun hal itu justru mengundang seribu awan kelabu di wajah Joonmyeon.

"mau apa lagi?"Tanya Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin.

"ayolah myeona, bersikap lebih ramah. Mianhae aku meninggalkan mu waktu itu aku.."

"Kris, stop. Jangan mengungkitnya lagi. Hari hari itu sangat berat untukku dan aku tak ingin mengingatnya, kita memiliki kehidupan sendiri tak bisakah kita jalani kehidupan kita masng masing dan berhenti mengganggu satu sama lain?" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Dia memijit pelipisnya yang tiba tiba terasa snagat pening.

"sebenarnya Joonmyeon, kalau aku boleh jujur selama ini, selama 14 tahun ini, kau selalu menghantui kehidupanku. Bayanganmu selalu hadir mengusik mimpiku, kau datang seperti hujan dan menyiksaku dengan penyesalan, sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku ingin minta maaf dengan sungguh sungguh" ucap Kris dengan nada yang sedikit memelas. Joonmyeon menghela nafas lemah.

"aku memafkanmu Wu, sejak awal aku sudah memaafkanmu, berhenti menyiksa dirimu dengan penyesalan itu, aku memaafkanmu. Dan, aku mohon untuk jalani kehidupan kita masing masing" ucap Joonmyeon lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Joonmyeon belum terlalu jauh melangkah hingga akhirnya Kris membuka kembali suaranya.

"ada hal lain yang ingin ku tanyakan, anakmu, Sehun, siapa dia?"

DEG

**TBC**

Fyuuhh chapter 3 is done guys! Haha hutang aku masih banyak banget belum nyelesain **You Who Came From The Galaxy ** mianhae~~ lagi buntu parah. Aku masih masa penggalauan sedangkan ywcftg itu niatnya mau bikin kisahnya jadi lovey-dovey gituu~~ huhu ._. anyway, makasih yaa yang udah ripiuu kemarin, neo jjang!

**Park On InFa FaRo **entah kenapa aku malah susah ikhlas beebe T.T yaudah yaa kita harus go on dan dukung mereka semua tapi bolehkan berharap? Makasih yaa aku seneng kalo kamu suka cerita aku :3 makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**kim jaerin **oneshot? Aku jadi bingung beeb haha makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino ** iyaa aku sedih banget! Ga rela ga rela hikseuT.T tapi yah aku berharap yang terbaik :' ohya iya si junmen hamil muda baru abis lulus SMA~ wkwk XD kamu sebel ya? Aku sih sayang/? Wkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**PikaaChuu** beb kenapa deg"an? Wkwk berasa cerita horror wkwkk ayok kita tendang massal si naga XD endingnya belom tahu siapa XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**DiraLeeXiOh **mommy lagi nunggu timing yang tepat akakak XD sabar yaa nungguin moment krisdad sama babyhun :3 makasih yaa pujiannya. aku usahain update cepet! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ruixi **iya nih ada yang baru loh *ala afiqah*, aku akan usahakan supaya cepet update! makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**junmyunyifan **emang si raja tega diamah/? Wkwkk semoga tetep greget yaa sampai kebelakang belakang nya amiin~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**rifdafairuzs** nanti yaa pasti aku bakalan kasih moment krisdad sama babyhun koo~~ tenang~~ haha joonmom neomu yeppeo*ala SHINee* wkwk doain biar update cepet yaa.. makasih udah baca+ripiuu^^

**littleXbetweenEO **gak geregetan sama ku aja? Hoho XD jangan dicabik-cabik atuh kesian disayang aja mendingan biar gak bertingkah wkkw XD semoga update selanjutnya cepet yaa makasih udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Windeer Fixiaolu ** iya aku sebenernya suka bikin adegan manis kayak hunhan di chapt.1 bikin aku terbang sendiri hahahXD sabar yaa beeb aku usahain update cepet! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**zoldyk **aku akan usahain untuk update cepet! Makasih karena udah suka cerita ini akuya jadi seneng deh :D makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**cha jii ah ** annyeong reader baruku~~ hehe ini terinspirasi penggalauan tanggal 15 kemarin, kalau ditanya ada hubungannya, yaps ada! Haha, makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**DeerIAM **sehun anak kris bukan ya? Kebaca kayaknya dari cerita sehun anak siapa XD *ketawa nista* yaudah kita nikmatin aja pertempuran duotower/? Anyway makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**j12 **alasan apa ayo? Coba, diliat lagi nanti jalan ceritanya~~ haha aku ushain supaya update nya cepet~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**bellasung21 **aku bakalan broken parah kalo dia keluar T.T kok pada deg"an deh? Berasa ini cerita horror haha deg"an kenapa beb? Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**fuawaliyaah** udah? Gimana enak gak? Haha XD sama sama yaa~~ makasih juga yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**evirahmadani9** sabar yaa beb nanti seiring berjalannya cerita akan jelas alasan kenapa semua ini terjadi/? Wkwk XD aku akan berusaha supaya cepet update disabarin aja yaa~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**LynKim **yeeyyy kamu ripiuu lagii sneng deh . aku gak akan bosan aku takutya kamu yang bosan sama cerita aku XD semoga jangan yaa~~ iya gak akan panjang koo, zitao itu ceritanya namja disini~~ ini sudah update selamat dinikmatin dan makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Aoi** maaf yaa kalo lamaa . aku usahain akan cepet update~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**jimae407203 **aku jga sebenernya benci tbc maunya langsung abis sekali nge-post haha XD iya itu flashback kan, yang miring pasti flashback-an atau engga isi hati/? si tokoh~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**salsabilajum **iya mereka dijodohkan, haha biasa lah~ ini kisahnya klasik banget haha XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho **iya miris jadi sehun, haha tenag nanti dia akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya didapatkannya~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**lisnana1** haha iyaa beeb~~ kebahagiaan tak semudah itu didapatkan wkwk junmen egois karena dia sakit hati haha XD aku akan usahain supaya updatenya cepat~~ haha makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**sendal jepit **iya mereka kenal, iya miris jadi babyHun *nangis dipojokkan bareng babyHun* haha makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu **ayo tebak buat siapa? Joonmyeon kah? Atau nona Byun kah? Atau Jessica? Haha pertanyaan kedua kamu pasti kejawab di chapter ini~~ ini update silahkan dinikmati~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**exindira **iya masa lalunya diliatin buat ngebanngun konfliknya jugaa~~ ayo maunya sehun sama siapa? Luhan? Atau Kyungie unyu? Haha makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**suhokris **iya ya kenapa bisa? Haha XD ini aku lanjutin, selamat menikmati yaa~~ makasih udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Archan'sGirl **sama aku juga gakliat haha di TL aku deres banget soal konsernya, tapi pas konser katanya ditampilin foto Kris lagi meluk balloon dan itu sedih banget lihatnya T.T ini aku lanjutin selamat menikmati dan makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**sayakanoicinoe **ini sudah diteruskan beb selamat menikmatin dana makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**kikiiyujunmyyun **haha pengaruh keadaan makanya dia mempertahankan istrinya itu hehe XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**fallforhaehyuk **iya dia gak pamitan dan itu yang memperburuk keadaan sekarang, iya pasti sehun bakal tahu semuanya~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**aif **jadi kalo bukan krisho engga dongs? :( sabar ya aif nanti aku kasih tau semuanyaaa~~ lalalaahaha XD ini mau cepet lanjut juga nih~~ haha ih mana bisa puter balik emang angkot apa aif :p makasih yaa aif udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Duo Bubble-Kim316** wkwk mianhae aku gak bermaksud menggantungmu/? Ini udah update~~ selamat melanjutkan ke-gantung-annya/? Wkwkk XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**indaaaaaahhh **kris suka banget salah paham ya? Hoho XD #akujugarinduKris hikseu~~ yayaaa~~ sudah ya kita jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan dan doakan saja yang terbaik ;) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**DianLuvExokrisho** jangan galau dums bebseu~~ jadi gaenak akunya/? Siapa mimpi buruk? Aku? Huaaaa *gesreknya mode on* hohoho anyway makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**krisho21 **aku udah lanjut niihh~~ selamat menikmati yaa~~ makasih juga yaa kamu udah baca+ripiuu^^

begitulah, chapter 3 ini tbc dengan tidak elitnya akibat authornya yang begitu amat alay XD haha maafkan bahkan sampe detik ini typo alay nan gaelit masih bertebaran hingga keujung samudera/? Wkkw sekali lagi young mengharapkan ripiuu kalian yang sangat berharga buat bikin mood nulis young terjaga hehe~~ makasih yaa yang udah ripiuu~~ love you reader –deul, chingu –deul, young menantikan ripiuu kalian yang selanjutnya~~

gomawo~~

sincerely, Aquaryoung21


	4. Chapter 4

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER ****4**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekedar ingetin aja, kalo dicetak miring itu berarti **isi hati** atau **flashback-an** tokohnya yaa~~

.

.

.

"ada hal lain yang ingin ku tanyakan, anakmu, Sehun, siapa dia?"

DEG

Joonmyeon membeku di tempatnya. Menantikan kalimat selanjutnya yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir namja pirang itu.

"apa kau pernah menikah sebelumnya? Apa dia anak kandungmu?" Tanya Kris lagi kali ini lebih lembut. Joonmyeon menunduk dalam, berusaha menahan gemuruh emosi di dadanya itu.

"kenapa tiba tiba menanyakan hal itu? Wu aku memaafkanmu bukan berarti aku membiarkanmu mengetahui segalanya tentang ku. Berhenti mengganggu hidupku, aku tak suka"ucap Joonmyeon pelan namun terdengar sangat menusuk. Dan hal itu membuat Kris bangkit menghampiri yeoja itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"kau belum sepenuhnya memaafkanku, haruskah aku bersujud? Kesulitan macam apa yang kau lalui saat aku tak ada sampai kau begitu membenciku Myeon?" Tanya Kris dengan nada memelas. Nada bicara yang paling tidak Joonmyeon sukai. Setahunya Kris tak pernah memelas seperti ini.

"Kris Wu lepas"ucap Joonmyeon berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Kris.

"aniyo.. sampai kau memaafkanku" ucap Kris pelan. Sementara beberapa pengunjung kafetaria sudah melihat ke arah mereka dan beberapa adalah rekan Joonmyeon dari divisi yang sama.

"Kris, lepas" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Kris tak menggubrisnya. "Yifan.." Kris tetap diam membiarkan semua mata tertuju pada mereka. "fanfan.. jebal" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada memohon. Kris tak melepaskannya malah membawa Joonmyeon pergi. Menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kantor.

"bagaimana caranya mendapatkan maafmu?" Tanya Kris saat mereka sudah berada di mobil. Kris mengunci semua pintu agar Joonmyeon tak bisa keluar.

"kau tidak mengerti, kau membuatku sulit.. jangan ganggu aku ku mohon"ucap Joonmyeon yang kini sudah terisak.

"aku takkan mengganggumu asal kau jawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan maafmu? Dan siapa Sehun?" ucap Kris sedikit memaksa. Dia mengguncang tubuh Joonmyeon yang bergetar itu. "jawab aku Myeon" ucap Kris lagi.

"jebal.. fanfan jebal, jangan paksa aku.. rasanya sangat sakit, aku tak ingin mengingatnya kembali, jangan paksa aku, aku mohon. Sehun bukan siapa siapa, dia anakku, kau puas?" ucap Joonmyeon. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menahan kesakitan yang begitu dalam, membut Kris menyesal telah memaksa yeoja ini. Kris tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dia menarik Joonmyeon untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"mianhae, mian.. kau melalui masa yang sangat sulit mianhae, jeongmal.." ucap Kris pelan. Mengecupi puncak kepala Joonmyeon berulang kali. Mengulang sensasi 14 tahun lalu saat tangannya selalu berhasil mengelus surai lembut kecoklatan milik Joonmyeon.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hari saat Sehun menemukan nona kecil, Kyungsoo, menangis di dalam kamar mandi seorang diri dengan suara menggema yang menyeramkan, mereka jadi terus berpapasan. Dan untungnya Kyungsoo sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang walaupun saat Luhan lewat dia tetap melayangkan pandangan ingin membunuh. Seperti hari ini Sehun dan Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Kyungsoo membawakan bekal untuk Sehun dan mereka memakannya bersama di bawah pohon rindang dekat dengan lapangan.

"darimana kau belajar masak?" Tanya Sehun seraya menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"dari sepupuku, dia sangat pandai memasak" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"belajarlah yang benar biar nanti kau bisa jadi koki" ucap Sehun santai lalu memakan makanannya lagi.

"ohya, apa kau masih menyukai Jongin?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo meletakkan makanannya sedikit kasar. "waeyo? Aku salah bicara?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo mengangguk keras. "apa salahku?" Tanya Sehun.

"kau, kenapa menanyakan perasaan ku untuk Jongin sunbae lagi eoh? Merusak mood saja!" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo yang memang chubby.

"kyeopta~~" ucap Sehun choding. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali sampai memunculkan eye smile nya.

"sunbae!" pekik Kyungsoo sebal dan jadilah aksi kejar-kejaran oleh mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka lekat dari kantin yang memang bersebrangan dengan lapangan. Tersirata tatapan tidak suka, kecewa? Ah entahlah, perasaan cemburu? Mungkin.

"Luhan, waeyo?" Tanya seorang namja tan di samping gadis boneka itu.

"a a-niyo, akhir kahir ini, Sehun dekat ya dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"mungkin Sehun menyukai Kyungsoo, ya tipikal Sehun memang yang seperti Kyungsoo, yang jago masak" ucap Jongin santai. Luhan segera menatapnya lekat.

"Kyungsoo jago masak? Dari mana kau tahu Jongin?" Tanya Luhan.

"ah itu, dulu Kyungsoo sering membawakan bekal untuk orang dan masakannya sangat enak,"

"oh.."

Luhan menelan kekecewaan, Jongin bilang masakan Kyungsoo enak. Dan Sehun nampaknya sangat nyaman bersama yeoja itu. Luhan sudah kalah sejak awal. Luhan kalah dari yeoja manis yang menjadi hoobae nya itu.

.

.

Joonmyeon termenung di meja kerjanya, siang ini ia kembali merasakan peluk hangat kekasih tampannya. Joonmyeon masih merasakan sesasi sengatan listrik itu. Joonmyeon merasakan kenyamanan dan keamanan yang nyata saat tubuhnya diregkuh pria pirang itu.

"fanfan.."

CKLEK

Pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah tampan atasannya.

"kau belum mau pulang?" tanyanya. Lalu ia melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan Joonmyeon.

"eum.. aku sedang beres beres" ucap Joonmyeon.

"benarkah, sedari tadi aku melihatmu hanya melamun, melamunkan Sehun? Noona.."

"tidak, bukan. Emm.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Ah tak perlu aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri" potong Joonmyeon lalu segera bangkit dari kursinya. "ohya, kau akan mengantarku pulang kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"kenapa percaya diri sekali? Siapa juga yang mau mengantarmu?"ucap Chanyeol santai. Joonmyeon menghela nafas sebal.

"hhh.. seharusnya aku bawa mobilku hari ini, bukannya ikut denganmu. Bye, aku mau ke halte" ucap Joonmyeon melangkah pergi mendahului Chanyeol. Sementara Joonmyeon tak tahu kalau sedari tadi Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat Joonmyeon menjadi kesal. Chanyeol pun akhirnya mengikuti Joonmyeon berjalan.

"yaa noona, karena kau terlanjur menanyakan aku antar deh" ucapnya tapi Joonmyeon tetap jalan tak menggubrisnya. "ya noona, Kim Joonmyeon, kau merajuk eoh?" goda Chanyeol, sedikit lagi berhasil meraih tangan yeoja manis itu. sedikit menariknya dan membawanya mendekat. "kau. ku antar."

BRUG

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati nona Byun baru saja menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Baekhyun –ssi" ucap Joonmyeon kaget dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"a –ah, mianhae sajangnim, Joonmyeon –ssi. Hehe.. minahae" yeoja itu sedikit terbata dan membungkuk kaku. Wajahnya tampak shock. Kemudian ia segera berlari memasuki lift. Sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia baru sadar kalau sekertarisnya itu kikuk sekali.

"dia kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Joonmyeon tersenyum kaku ingin sekali memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"dia kaget melihat kau menggenggam tanganku di jarak sedekat ini! Pabbo" ucap Joonmyeon. Dan seperti biasa Chanyeol memunculkan cengiran bodohnya lagi.

"mianhae noona, kajja kita pulang"

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menonton tv saat seseorang masuk ke rumah dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Sudah bisa dipastikan itu kakak sepupunya.

"yaa eonnie, jangan menghentakkan kaki mu berisik" ucap Kyungsoo. Namun suara itu makin kencang dan kini Kyungsoo malah melihat eonnie nya itu sedang berkutat di dapur.

TAK TAK TAK

Sedikit heran karena eonnienya terlihat sangat membara dalam acara masak makan malamnya.

"ada apa eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di kursi depan pantry.

"menyebalkan!"

TAK TAK TAK

Kyungsoo semakin tidak mengerti karena eonnienya itu menggumamkan kata kata entah mantra atau apa tapi yang jelas aura hitam menguar jelas dari tubuh eonnie imutnya itu.

TAK TAK TAK

"yak! Byun Baekhyun waeyo?!"pekik Kyungsoo sebal.

BRAK

Eonnie nya, Baekhyun, membanting pisaunya keras.

"bisakah kau untuk tidak menggangguku kali ini, Do Kyungsoo!"pekik Baekhyun tak kalah keras.

"pabbo! Kau ada masalah tapi jangan gila seperti itu apalagi kau memegang pisau, kalau kau terluka bagaimana?! Pabbo!" seru Kyungsoo tajam sekali dan seketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dan menangis. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya kaget sendiri, yang tadinya eonnienya seperti setan yang terbakar kini malah menangis.

"yaaa~ waeyo eonnie? Uljimaa" bujuk Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berjongkok di hadapan eonnienya itu. tak ada kalimat yang keluar hanya sebuah pelukan yang Kyungsoo terima.

"yaa waeyo?"

"presdir Park~~" ucap eonnienya dengan isakan jelas seperti bocah yang tidak diberikan permen. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, jengah, selalu presdir itu yang membuat eonnienya menangis.

"pria itu kenapa lagi?"

"tadi aku melihatnya, berpegangan tangan dan hampir berpelukan dengan staff yang memang dekat dengannya, aku cemburu Kyungsoo –ya"

Lagi lagi, staff itu lagi. Kalau boleh jujur Kyungsoo malas mendengarkannya karena masalahnya selalu sama-_-

"eonnie, bersabar ya"

"kau selalu saja menyuruhku sabar, tak ada yang lain?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Eonnienya ini benar benar menyebalkan!

.

.

Chanyeol menutup mata Joonmyeon saat mereka memasuki rumah Joonmyeon.

"yak, noona kau bisa buka matamu sekarang!"

1

2

3

"SAENGIL CHUKHAE HAMNIDA MOMMY!" seru Sehun kencang sekali seraya membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun. Hari ini tepat tanggal 22 Mei, hari ulang tahun Joonmyeon yang ke 33 tahun. "buat permohonan sehabis itu tiup lilinnya mommy!" ucap Sehun sangat antusias. Dia mengedipkan matanya ke Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat surprise untuk mommynya.

_Aku harap semuanya akan baik –baik saja. Amin._

Fyuuuuhh

Joonmyeon meniup lilin berbentuk angka 33 itu.

"wah noonaku sudah tua ternyata"celetuk Jongdae yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari Joonmyeon.

"mommy ku tidak tua samchon, mommy ku dewasa dan manis" puji Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari Joonmyeon.

"gomawo chagi, kau selalu mengerti bagaimana membuat mommy bahagia"ucap Joonmyeon.

"ohya, eonnie, ini hadiahnya" ucap Minseok yang kebetulan hadir ditengah pesta kecil itu. sebuah kotak coklat yang dibalut pita merah.

"seharusnya tak perlu repot Seokkie-ah" ucap Joonmyeon, Minseok hanya tersenyum seraya menddekatkan dirinya ke Jongdae yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Jongdae juga memberikan hadiah, suplemen.

"ini baik untuk kesehatanmu noona" ucapnya, Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan. Dasar dokter, pikirnya.

"ini hadiah dari Sehun mommy!" ucap Sehun memberikan selembar kertas. Kertas ulangan matematika-nya yang baru saja dibagikan hari ini. Sebuah nilai A. "maaf mommy aku hanya bisa memberikan ini" ucap Sehun.

"ini lebih dari cukup sayang, gomapta" ucap Joonmyeon lagi. Tinggalah seorang di sana yang belum menyerahkan hadiah. Joonmyeon menatap lamat Chanyeol.

"kenapa noona?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sadar akan tatapan Joonmyeon.

"aniyo ku pikir kau menyiapkan sebuah kado" ucap Joonmyeon. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"kau terlalu percaya diri noona" ucapnya. Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"arraseo, aku memang terlalu percaya diri! Kajja masuk dan aku akan siapkan kalian makan malam."

"uh eonnie, aku sudah menyiapkannya" ucap Minseok.

"aigooo seharusnya tak perlu repot!" ucap Joonmyeon tak enak hati namun Minseok hanya tersenyum lembut. Malam itu menjadi malam membahagiakan untuk Joonmyeon dan orang orang di sekitarnya. Namun tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari luar. Matanya tajam menatap sendu rumah Joonmyeon. Berharap dia bisa larut dalam kebahagiaan yang sekarang Joonmyeon rasakan. Namun apa daya, justru melihat Joonmyeon dapat bahagia tanpa kehadirannya justru menyesakkan hatinya.

"Joonmyeona, saengil chukhaeyo"

.

.

Jessica bingung melihat ada 33 cupcakes di lemari pendinginnya. Setahunya tak ada yang makan cupcakes di rumah ini. Jessica tidak karena dia sedang diet kalori, apa mungkin Kris? Setahu Jessica Kris tak pernah menyukai makanan manis. Dan bagaimana bisa ada cupcakes sebanyak ini?

"yeobo ya~ kau yang membeli cupcakes ini?" tanyanya saat kebetulan Kris lewat. Kris hanya mendeham sebagai jawaban. Menyebalkan memang.

"sejak kapan kau menyukai manis?" Tanya Jessica mengambil salah satu cupcakes itu. Kris menatapnya, sekilas.

"sejak .. sejak hidupku berubah menjadi sangat pahit" ucap Kris datar namun Jessica malah tertawa.

"aigoo~ kau lucu sekali suamiku! Ah sepertinya satu cupcakes takkan terlalu berpengaruh pada bentuk tubuhku" ucap Jessica riang. Kris menatapnya lekat.

"kau mau makan itu? kalau sampai berat badanmu bertambah 1 gram saja, aku akan menceraikanmu Jess" ucap Kris sadis yang membuat Jessica tak berkutik di depannya.

_Kris Wu sialan! _pikir batin Jessica.

"arraseo! Aku takkan memakannya"ucap Jessica lalu pergi dari dapur. Sementara Kris mendekati cupcakes itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke kulkas.

"kau boleh memiliki semuanya Jess, tapi tidak cupcakes ini." Ucap Kris pelan sekali seperti berbisik. Berharap tak seorangpun mendengar lirihannya.

"saengil chukhae JoonMyeona"

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam dilanjutnya acara bermain video games dan Sehunlah yang paling antusias. Sesekali Sehun akan melompat gembira saat berhasil mengalahkan Jongdae ataupun Chanyeol. Di tengah kegembiraan itu, Joonmyeon memilih untuk duduk di taman belakang menikmati malam dengan langit yang bertaburkan bintang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun mengikuti langkahnya dan ikut duduk di samping yeoja manis itu.

"kenapa menyendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol. Joonmyeon tersenyum, manis sekali. Chanyeol sendiri tengah berkutat dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila tatkala matanya menangkap senyuman malaikat milik Joonmyeon itu.

"hanya ingin merasakan udara segar, kau tidak ikut main bersama yang lain?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"sudah cukup dikalahkan Sehun 5 kali"

Joonmyeon tertawa mendengarnya. Sejak kuliah Chanyeol sudah terkenal sebagai raja games dan selalu menang. Namun malam ini ia baru saja dikalahkan bocah 14 tahun yang tak lain Sehun, anak Joonmyeon.

"jawara games seperti mu kalah eoh?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Joonmyeon menertawainya malam ini.

"eum, noona, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Chanyeol sembari merogoh saku dalam jasnya. Sebuah kotak yang tak terlalu besar dengan pita pink di atasnya.

"ige mwoya?" Tanya Joonmyeon bingung. Perlahan jari jari lentiknya itu membuka bungkusan itu yang berisi sebuah kotak beludru biru tua. Jonmyeon membukanya dan terlihatlah sebuah liontin cantik dari emas putih. "yeppeuda, untukku?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"saengil chukhae noona"ucapnya.

"ini indah Chanyeol, tapi tunggu. Ini pasti mahal kan? Chan aku tak.." Chanyeol menahan tangan Joonmyeon yang berniat mengembalikan kotak itu. Joonmyeon mengerjap bingung.

"harga yang pantas untuk wanita hebat seperti mu noona, special dariku dan ini ulang tahunmu jadi kau pantas mendapatkan hadiah"ucap Chanyeol. Tapi Joonmyeon masih tak bisa menerimanya.

"tapi Chan.."

"aku tidak suka ditolak noona dan kau tahu itu, jja~ aku pakaikan"potong Chanyeol dan namja itu mengambil liontin dari kotaknya. Dia pun memakaikannya pada leher jenjang Joonmyeon yang begitu cantik. Setelahnya dia kembali kehadapan Joonmyeon dan tersenyum. Bukan senyuman bodoh melainkan senyuman penuh kharismanya. "liontin ini semakin terlihat cantik, sangat pas jika kau yang memakainya seperti yang ku bayangkan, saengil chukhae noona!"ucap Chanyeol lagi. Joonmyeon tak punya pilihan lain selain menerima.

"gomawo Chanyeol –ah, jeongmal"

"cheonmaneyo, eh ya, bagaimana kalau weekend ini kita jalan jalan?"

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka ada 3 pasang mata yang sedang mengintip mereka.

"kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Minseok bingung.

"sstt.. chagi, kami sedang mengintip" ucap Jongdae jujur sekali.

"oh, samchon, apa kau berpikir kalau Chanyeol ahjussi menyukai mommy?" ucap Sehun datar. Jongdae terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun yang kelewat aneh itu. bagaimana dia berpikir Chanyeol menyukai Joonmyeon.

"darimana kau tahu itu babyHun?" Tanya Jongdae. Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"entalah, aku merasa cara Chanyeol ahjussi menatap mommy itu berbeda, seperti Jongin menatap Luhan. Jongin menyukai Luhan, makanya aku pikir Chanyeol ahjussi menyukai mommy" ucap Sehun polos sekali.

"tapi Jongdae-ah, yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya" celetuk Minseok. Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap noonanya juga Chanyeol yang kini tengah tertawa bersama. Mereka memang terlihat sangat dekat. Dan Jongdae tak percaya Chanyeol itu seumuran dengannya namun terlihat snagat cocok dengan noonanya.

"mollayo"

.

.

Pagi hari saat Joonmyeon memasuki ruangannya sudah ada sebuket mawar besar dan 3 kotak yang berbda beda ukurannya di meja. Dia mengernyit bingung dan mencoba mencari kartu pengirim atau apalah yang dapat menunjukkan siapa pengirim paket besar ini. Yah untung nya ada.

"uh, siapa yang kira kira mengirim ini semua"

Joonmyeon membuka amplop yang ada di antara 3 kotak itu dan membacanya perlahan.

**Saengil chukhaeyo, Joonmyeona**

**Aku mengirimkan mawar jumlahnya 33 sesuai usiamu, karena aku tahu kau menyukai mawar sejak dulu. Lalu 3 kotak itu, coba buka dan lihat isinya aku harap kau juga akan menyukainya. Sekali lagi, saengil chukhae Myeona!**

**-f**

Joonmyeon tau siapa pelakunya dan dia menghela nafas frutasi. Tapi ia juga sedikit penasaran dengan hadiah yang diberikan olehnya. Dia membuka kotak pertama berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan Joonmyeon. Kotak yang tak terlalu besar. dia membukanya dan berisikan sebuah parfum. Joonmyeon tau dari merk nya bukan parfum biasa. Parfum mahal, benar benar cita rasa seorang Kris Wu. Joonmyeon hafal sekali bagaimana Kris Wu's style itu. dia takkan sayang mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu walau hanya untuk sebotol parfum. Lalu kotak kedua berwarna merah maroon sedikit lebih besar dari yang ungu dan juga sedikit berat. Sebuah kotak yang berisikan sepatu yang sangat cantik bermerk Jimmy Choo, Joonmyeon sendiri sudah ngeri membayangkan harganya. Sepertinya tak diragukan sekali, ini pasti kerjaan seorang Wu Yifan, pasti. Dan sebuah kotak lagi,terlihat sederhana dan paling kecil di antara kotak yang lain. Joonmyeon membukanya dengan hati hati dan terlihat sebuah cincin yang tidak terlalu mewah namun sangat manis. Dan sebuah surat lagi di dalamnya. Joonmyeon membacanya dalam diam

**Hai. Aku menyiapkan ini sejak lama.**

**Niatnya aku ingin memberikannya pada malam 14 tahun lalu saat kita janjian bertemu di tepi sungai han. Tapi maaf aku malah meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit. Kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan? Aku harus berpisah darimu walau hanya untuk sekolah dan yang terbodoh adalah aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa pamit, tanpa ucapan 'selamat tinggal', tanpa mengucapkan janji 'aku akan kembali menjemputmu suatu hari nanti'dan membiarkanmu melalui kesulitan seorang diri. Aku menyadari kau memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk membenciku tapi Myeona, aku sangat menginginkan maafmu, aku berharap maaf yang kuterima adalah ketulusan dari hatimu. Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae.**

**-fanfan**

Air mata itu sudah mengalir sejak pertama Joonmyeon membaca bait surat itu. Kris tak benar –benar bermaksud untuk meninggalkannya saat itu. tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Joonmyeon terlanjut sakit hati. Ah bukan sakit hati, kecewa. Kekecewaan pada sosok Kris sudah mengerak di dasar hatinya dan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"aku memaafkanmu fan, aku sebenarnya ingin berterima kasih. Karena kau, aku bisa memliki Sehun, keajaiban terbesar dalam hidupku"

DEG

Joonmyeon tak menyadari seseorang mendengar ucapan pilunya itu.

.

.

Sebuah audi hitam terparkir manis di depan sebuah sekolah, SM Junior High School. Namja pengemudinya merupakan namja tampana berdarah cina –kanada dengan rambut blonde keemasannya. Dia sedari tadi memantau sekolah itu hingga tiba waktu pulang sekolah.

Kim Sehun

Bocah laki –laki yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Berbekal foto yang dia miliki hasil pencarian anak buahnya dia nekat mendatangi sekolah itu. mata elangnya terus mengawasi gerbang sekolah itu sampai dia menyadari anak yang dicarinya sudah keluar dari sekolah dan kini tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"kim sehun" desisnya pelan. 2 bocah itu berjalan menuju sebuah kedai bubble tea dan mereka duduk di depan kedai itu. kris, namja blonde itu, hanya memperhatikan mereka dari mobilnya. Melihat perangai anak itu kris jadi teringat joonmyeon. Bahkan dari jauh saja kris percaya 100% kalau kim sehun adalah anak kandung joonmyeon, dan bukan anak adopsi seperti yang dia sangka sebelumnya. Tapi ayahnya? Seseorang bermarga kim pasti.

"_ya Kris Wu, chukhaeyo kau berhasil mendapatkan dia" kris mengumbar seringaian tampannya. Hari ini, tepat satu hari setelah dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis berwajah damai yang disebut sebut sebagai malaikat yang tersesat di bumi. Namanya kim joonmyeon, seorang gadis yang lembut seperti namanya. Kemarin siang, mungkin bukan pernyataan cinta yang romantic malah terlihatnya kris sedikit memaksa tapi melihat cara joonmyeon mengangguk dengan blushing yang memenuhi pipi putih saljunya membuat kris tersenyum lagi. Bahagia. _

"_gomawo, sekarang jangan ganggu dia lagi" ucap kris. Namja yang berada di sebelahnya tertawa pelan._

"_kau takut sekali aku menganggunya, tapi kris kalau kau lengah aku akan menjadikannya milikku, dan kau takkan bisa mendapatkannya kembali"_

"_tapi sayangnya kau takkan pernah dapat kesempatan semacam itu, karena sedetik pun aku takkan membiarkannya berada di luar pengawasanku" ucap kris yakin._

"_yaa~ kita lihat saja, Kris Wu"_

Kris mendeham pelan. Seketika saja bayangan masa lalunya kembali muncul.

"Kim, Kim.. Kim Jonghyun, mungkinkah dia anak joonmyeon dan jonghyun?"ucap kris tak yakin tapi saat dia menoleh lagi, kim sehun dan gadisnya sudah tak ada.

"ck, sial aku kehilangannya"

**TBC**

Anyyeong~~~ whoa aku balik lagi nih chingu! Mianhae ini bener bener ngaret updatenya soalnya aku uas seminggu full dan mumet banget :") mianhae yaa telat banget nge-updatenya aku gabis atepatin janji buat update cepet T.T mianhamnida~~~

Anyway by the way busway/? Makasih yaa bukan kamu kamu kamu yang udah ngereview di Chap. 3 mian aku belom bisa balesin review kamu kamu semua aku mumet banget soalnya gegara uas kemarin :") aku mau bilang makasih bangetttt buat kalian semua yang udah baca + review~~ makasih banyak yaa ^^

Ini update buat kalian semoga suka dan jangan lupa review~~ aku menunggu review kalian^^ gomawooo!

Big thanks for** BLUEFIRE0805 EXOTICARMYsasha ruixi aoi lisnana1 LuBaekShipper rifdafairuzs indaaaaaahhh sendaljepit Mr. Jongin albino Arcan'sGirl Emmasuho exindira PikaaChuu KrisHo WonKyu aif harururu bellasung21 SMayanti kim jaerin littleXbetweenEO muthiapr Windeer Fixiaolu evirahmadani9 yongchan fuawaliyaah LynKim jimae407203 salsabilajum DeerIAM DiraLeeXiOh sayakanoicinoe zoldyk kikiikyujunmyun fallforhaehyuk** gomawo chingu-ya~~^^ 33

Pyooongg *ilang bareng xiumin ge tercimidh tercintah*


	5. Chapter 5

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER ****5**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekedar ingetin aja, kalo dicetak miring itu berarti **isi hati** atau **flashback-an** tokohnya yaa~~

.

.

.

"noona, hadiah mu banyak juga" ucap Jongdae begitu melihat Joonmyeon masuk dengan 3 kotak hadiah dan sebuket mawar yang besar. "hadiah lanjutan dari Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongdae. Joonmyeon menggeleng.

"Jongdae-ya daripada bertanya lebih baik bantu aku!" ucap Joonmyeon yang sedang susuah payah sementara Jongdae hanya terkikik pelan.

"tapi serius ini dari siapa?" Tanya Jongdae begitu menaruh semua barang itu di kamar Joonmyeon. Jongdae terlalu jahil untuk tidak membuka kotak –kotak itu dan matanya membelalak melihat isinya. Parfum, sepatu dan juga cincin yang harganya pasti mahal. Hello, siapa orang yang mau menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli hadiah semacam ini?

"ini dari.. Kris"

DEG

Jongdae membeku.

"apa katamu? Dia sudah kembali?" Joonmyeon mengangguk dan dia kini merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagunya.

"maka dari itu aku sangat cemas Jongdae, eottoke?"ucap Joonmyeon terdengar putus asa.

"bagaimana bisa dia kembali setelah sekian lama? Aku mengerti perasaanmu noona"ucap Jongdae. "tapi noona, Sehun juga berhak tahu yang sebenarnya kan? Maksudku.."

"tidak sekarang Jongdae, aku belum siap. Ini membuatku stress. Mana sekarang aku harus bertemu dengannya lebih sering, dia mitra kerja perusahaan yang baru dan aku bekerja untuk proyek ini"

Jongdae terdiam dan berpikir mengenai masalah ini.

"dan dia mulai menanyakan tentang Sehun padaku..dia penasaran siapa Sehun, dia mendesakku bahkan ketika kami di kafetaria, aku takut Jongdae"nada putus asa itu terdengar jelas. Sangat jelas di telinga Jongdae.

"aku tidak ingin dia tahu apapun tentang Sehun, aku hanya memiliki Sehun.. aku tak ingin, Sehun juga diambilnya Jongdae"

"serigala yang penasaran itu berbahaya noona"

"aku mengerti Jongdae, jja, pergilah tidur, kau ada shift pagi kan besok?" Jongdae mengangguk lalu pergi dari kamar Joonmyeon dan menyisakan Joonmyeon yang berpikir seorang diri.

"apa kau sebegitu penasarannya tentang jati diri Sehun? Fanfan?"

.

.

Jam istirahat datang menyapa, memanggil perut perut keroncongan yang lapar itu termasuk Jongin juga Sehun. Namun berbeda kali ini Luhan datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan senyuman merekah.

"aku belajar memasak, aku ingin kalian menjadi orang pertama yang mencobanya" ucap Luhan menyodorkan kotak bekal berisi makanan. Jongin tersenyum senang setelahnya sementara Sehun malah memperhatikan tangan Luhan yang dipenuhi plester. Luhan pasti terluka ketika membuat makanan ini.

"gomawo Luhan!"ucap Jongin semangat sementara Sehun hanya mendeham pelan lalu mencicipi makanan itu.

"ottae?" Tanya Luhan antusias. Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Luhan ini enak, kau pintar sekali memasak" pujinya yang langsung mengembangkan senyuman di wajah Luhan. Sementara Sehun masih diam.

"Sehun, ottae?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"ini cukup enak" ucap Sehun pelan. Dan Luhan juga tersenyum. Namun saat itu seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas mereka. Dan itu Kyungsoo.

"sunbae!" panggilnya menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar -binar. Bukan untuk Jongin lagi, bukan. Dia memanggil Sehun, dan Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo ya! Aku sudah menunggumu untuk menagih janji" ucap Sehun riang.

"aku menepati janjiku, kajja!" ucap gadis itu tak kalah riang. Sehun pun tersenyum dan pamit kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. pergi bersama Kyungsoo untuk makan seperti yang selalu dia lakukan belakangan ini. Dan setelah Sehun pergi raut wajah Luhan berubah muram.

"waeyo?" Tanya Jongin menyadari awan kelabu menaungi wajah Luhan. Namun yeoja itu segera tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"gwaenchana~ makan lagi?"

Jongin menggangguk. Jongin berusaha bersikap biasa meskipun dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya Luhan pikirkan saat ini. Sementara di lain sisi, di pohon besar seperti biasanya, Sehun dan Kyungsoo makan bersama. Kali ini dengan menu telur dadar gulung seperti yang Kyungsoo janjikan.

"kau pandai sekali memasak, rasanya hampir sama seprti buatan mommy ku" ucap Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"gomawo sunbae, kau tahu sikapmu sangat dingin dari luar tapi kau begitu hangat. Kau es yang hangat" ucap Kyungsoo.

"eoh? Dingin? Siapa bilang aku dingin?" Tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo tertawa.

"kau tidak sadar, dibandingkan denganmu Jongin sunbae lebih sering tersenyum namun kau malah selalu memasang ekspresi datar dingin tanpa ekspresi. Terima kasih sunbae, kau sudah membantuku melupakan Jongin sunbae" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"melupakan Jongin? Jangan bilang sekarang kau menyukaiku" ucap Sehun semetara Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar kepedean Sehun barusan.

"a –aniyo! Kau itu seperti oppa bagiku, aku tetap menyukai Jongin sunbae, maksudku melupakan adalah melupakan patah hatiku. Lagi pula aku tahu, sepertinya Luhan sunbae menyukaimu, aku tak mau bersaing dengan dia lagi" ucap Kyungsoo santai yang justru memancing debaran di dada Sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun mendeham pelan saat berpapasan dengan Joonmyeon. Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan yang canggung, bukan canggung tapi lebih ke tatapan menusuk. Entah hanya itu perasaan Joonmyeon.

"noona?"

"eoh?"Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chanyeol menyentuh jemarinya pelan. Mereka berada di kafetaria dengan Baekhyun juga karyawati lainnya duduk di meja bersebrangan dengan Joonmyeon juga Chanyeol. Akhir –akhir ini Chanyeol selalu mengajaknya makan hanya berdua. Entah kenapa.

"oh, Chanyeol –ah. Apa tidak apa apa? Akhir akhir ini kita selalu berdua saja, nanti kau digosipin lagi" ucap Joonmyeon memainkan jemarinya yang justru terkesan imut.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon tepat di mata dan tersenyum kecil. Joonmyeon sedikit kaget melihatnya, Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat semempesona seperti saat ini.

BRUK

Chanyeol dan juga Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah suara itu. nona Byun berulah lagi kali ini dia tak sengaja menabrak pelayan dan membuatnya menjatuhkan nampannya. Beruntung tak ada makanan yang sedang dibawa pelayan itu.

"mianhae" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Wajah Baekhyun Nampak tidak baik. Berubah menjadi sendu tak seperti beberapa menit lalu saat dia menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan benci. Sedetik Joonmyeon tersadar, ada hal yang salah yang membuat Baekhyun berubah. Sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon menatap lekat Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sekertaris kikuknya itu.

"dia kikuk sekali" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"pernahkah kau sadar Chan? Ku pikir, Baekhyun menyukaimu" ucap Joonmyeon masih menatap punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu kafetaria. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"pernahkah kau berpikir? Dia kikuk hanya saat dia berada dekat denganmu atau saat kau dekat dengan wanita lain, aku yakin dia menyukaimu"ucap Joonmyeon. Chanyeol terdiam, lalu tertawa terbahak.

"jadi kau berpikir begitu? Ya ampun noona, aku sudah menyukai seseorang, aku hanya menyukai sesorang itu" ucap Chanyeol begitu pelan namun Joonmyeon masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"kau menyukai seseorang? Apakah aku tahu?"

"kau tahu, kau mengenalnya, kau mengetahui siapa dia, kau hanya tidak sadar"

Chanyeol meminum jus alpukatnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang dan sukses membuat Joonmyeon melemparkan tatapan bingungnya.

"ini klasik" ucap Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Luhan di toilet tak sengaja. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan ramahnya seperti biasa tapi berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang justru menatapnya sinis.

"Kyungsoo ya?" ucap Luhan ragu. Kyungsoo terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Luhan.

"kenapa kau tidak datang saat latihan vocal kemarin?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Kyungsoo tau, bukan hal ini yang ingin Luhan bicarakan.

"aku hanya sedang tidak dalam mood ku sunbae, ada lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin. Luhan terdiam. Dia berpikir keras.

"Kyungsoo sebenarnya, aku merasa kau berubah padaku, apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis.

"kau tidak salah sunbae, tapi kau alasan seseorang berbuat salah" ucap Kyungsoo telak dan dia pun segera keluar dari toilet itu. sementara Luhan mematung di tempatnya, dia adalah alasan sesorang berbuat salah?

"nugu?"

.

.

Jongin sedang berjalan melintasi koridor saat dia melihat Kyungsoo berada di bawah pohon besar tempat biasa dia dan Sehun berbagi bekal. Namun kali ini Kyungsoo hanya seorang diri dan terlihat dirinya termenung. Jongin memperhatikan gadis itu diam –diam. Akhir akhir ini Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun terus, dan jadinya Kyungsoo sudah jarang bahkan tidak sama sekali mengganggu Jongin dengan modus memberi bekal. Karena akhir akhir ini Kyungsoo lebih sering memberikan bekal untuk Sehun. Dan setelah jam istirahat selesai Sehun akan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah sumringah dan berkata

"_makanan buatan Kyungsoo enak, kau akan menyesal karena tak mencicipinya"_

Jongin sendiri sebal jika Sehun sudah berkata demikian. Jongin juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sebal. Dia hanya sebal. Saat Jongin tersadar dari pemikirannya Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Dia berputar untuk mencari Kyungsoo tapi tak ada. Sampai satu tangan menepuk bahunya dan itu Sehun.

"mencari apa?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum bodoh.

"aniya, tadi.."

"Kyungsoo? Kau memperhatikan Kyungsoo kan sejak tadi? Aku melihatnya!" ucap Sehun dengan seringaian yang terlihat begitu jahil. "kau mulai memperhatikannya ya?" tembak Sehun lagi dan membuat Jongin tergagap. Di saat Sehun ingin mengerjai Jongin, tiba tiba Luhan muncul dari salah satu tikungan koridor. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan dia terlihat linglung.

"Luhan? Gwaenchanayo?"Tanya Jongin sesaat dia menghentikan langkah Luhan. Yeoja itu menggeleng lemah. "kau tidak baik baik saja, kajja ku antar ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Jongin menuntun Luhan. Sementara Sehun masih memandangi mereka dan mematung. Wajah jahilnya berubah menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk ke kelasnya dan saat itu dia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"sunbae?" sapa Kyungsoo. Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya diam. Kyungsoo sangat risih dengan Sehun yang seperti ini. Kemudian yeoja kecil dengan mata doe itu melihat siapa yang berada di belakang Sehun. Jongin dan Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum hambar.

"sabar ya.. aku tahu perasaan seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut.

"ternyata kau juga menyukai Luhan sunbae, kenapa dia sangat beruntung? Dia mudah dicintai.." Sehun tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang mengeluh. Sehun tersenyum seraya mengacak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"kau sedang memuji atau mengeluhkan nasibmu eoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman jahilnya. Sehun pikir Kyungsoo akan marah dan memekik, tapi dugaan Sehun salah. Air mata itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo dan siap diterjunkan.

"uljima, kenapa hobi sekali menangis?" ucap Sehun panik. Sekolah masih cukup ramai. Dan Sehun takut melihat Kyungsoo menangis pasti orang yang lewat akan menyalahkannya.

"why am I not that type guys falling in love with?"racau Kyungsoo. Sehun tak memiliki alasan selain memeluk Kyungsoo berusaha membuat berhenti menangis.

"uljimayo"

.

.

Kembali hari ini Kris menemui Joonmyeon di luar area kantor. Takut kalau nantinya akan berakhir tidak menyenangkan seperti waktu itu. Kris sudah menunggu Joonmyeon di sebuah bilik di restoran china itu. Joonmyeon masuk ke bilik bernomor 12 itu dan di sana sudah ada Kris yang tengah memasak bahan makanan. Kris tersenyum ketika Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam bilik itu.

"ku pikir kau tidak datang, duduklah" ucap Kris terdengar begitu lembut. Wajah Kris hari ini dihiasi senyuman yang membuatnya begitu tampan meskipun usianya sudah memasuki kepala tiga. Kris tetap Fanfan yang dulu menjadi kekasih tampan Joonmyeon. Dan mengingat hal itu Joonmyeon merasakan sakit kembali menjalari dadanya.

"ohya ada apa kau mengundangku kemari?" Joonmyeon menatap bilik itu, masih sama seperti dulu. Sebenarnya ini restoran tempat dulu Joonmyeon dan juga Kris sering makan saat Kris merindukan masakan china.

"merayakan ulang tahunmu, beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Kris pelan lalu kembali masak. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil karena Kris masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Joonmyeon melepas blazernya dan melipat tangan kemeja nya hendak membantu Kris memasak.

"kau masih mengingatnya" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "kenapa mengingatnya? Ku pikir seharusnya kau melupakannya, aku bukan siapa siapa"ucap Joonmyeon pelan dan sukses membuat Kris terdiam.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, meskipun kau merasa kau bukan siapa siapa. Kau tetap seseorang bagiku, kau penting dalam hidupku" ucap Kris pelan. Joonmyeon kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kris meletakkan sumpit yang dipegangnya, menghapus jejak air mata yang menuruni pipi putih Joonmyeon.

"maafkan aku"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. Dia tak menolak saat Kris kembali menyentuhnya.

"beberapa hari yang lalu kau begitu membenciku, kau menghindariku.. apa yang membuatmu datang hari ini?" Tanya Kris kemudian. Joonmyeon juga tak mengerti.

"love and hate.. kau menyuruhku datang, kau juga adalah boss ku untuk proyek ini, aku juga harus mematuhimu kan? Tapi di lain sisi, aku rasa aku menyesal karena selalu berteriak kepadamu, kau terus mengemis untuk kata maaf dariku. Kau tahu aku tak suka berlaku kejam, jadi aku datang" jelas Joonmyeon menatap kosong pada piring keramik di depannya.

"hanya karena aku boss mu? ah aku kecewa" ucap Kris mencoba menggoda Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tersenyum hambar.

"sudah matang kah dagingnya? Aku mau aku lapar" ucap Joonmyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan Kris tersenyum. Mengambil potongan daging itu meniupnya pelan lalu menyuapi Joonmyeon dengan sumpitnya. Joonmyeon tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan potongan daging itu.

CKREK

.

.

Chanyeol tengah jalan jalan dengan mobilnya saat dia melihat nona Byun tengah berjalan seorang diri di emperan toko toko. Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dan membuka kaca menyapa gadis dengan wajah manis itu.

"nona Byun!" panggilnya, gadis itu menoleh dan kembali Chanyeol menemukan sosok nona Byun yang kikuk. Dia membungkuk pelan.

"annyeong haseyo sajangnim" ucapnya formal sekali. Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"ku pikir kau sudah pulang ke rumah, ternyata masih berjalan –jalan di sini" ucap Chanyeol seraya keluar dari mobilnya. Baekyun hanya terdiam.

"aku sedang bosan, maukah kau temani aku minum minum sore?"ajak Chanyeol. Dan pria itu segera melangkah tak lagi menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Gadis itu seperti anak kucing yang membuntuti Chanyeol sampai mereka tiba di sebuah café.

"kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun nampak berpikir.

"aku mau cappuccino"

"baiklah, cappuccino dan Americano, dan mungkin 2 cheese cake" ucap Chanyeol pada pelayan wanita itu. dan sekarang Baekhyun jadi salting sendiri karena ini pertama kalinya dia dan Chanyeol pergi bersama di luar jam kantor dan hanya berdua.

"jadi sebenarnya kau tinggal dimana nona Byun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"aku tinggal di namsan hill"

Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya dan saat itu juga pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka.

"kau tinggal sendiri? Karena setahuku orang tuamu berada di busan kan?" Tanya Chanyeol Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"aku tinggal bersama sepupuku, kami hanya tinggal berdua, kebetulan orang tua sepupuku itu bekerja di china jadi mereka menitipkannya padaku" jelas Baekhyun dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Bahkan baru hari ini Chanyeol menyadari kalau suara Baekhyun begitu lembut, juga mata Baekhyun yang begitu indah. Kalau saja Chanyeol sedang tidak menyukai seseorang pasti dia akan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol mengingat ucapan Joonmyeon tempo hari, Baekhyun manis. Dua jam berlalu dengan obrolan ringan dan Chanyeol jadi mengetahui sedikit tentang Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan orang yang kikuk seperti yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Dia gadis cerewet yang ceria. Chanyeol tak menyadari itu sebelumnya.

"oh ini sudah malam, ku antar pulang?"tawar Chanyeol.

"oh tak perlu sajangnim aku tak ingin merepotkan" tolak Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan disini sampai kau mendapatkan taxi" ucap Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun duduk di halte bus yang berada tepat di depan café yang tadi mereka kunjungi. Hampir jam 9 malam tak ada juga taxi yang lewat. Baekhyun mulai cemas. Chanyeol melihat nya dan dia pun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"ku antar saja"ucap Chanyeol dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Park Chanyeol memegang tangannya saat ini.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam Kris baru keluar dari sebuah bar. Setelah makan mereka mampir ke bar untuk minum. Dan dasar Joonmyeon yang memang tak bisa mabuk, hari ini dia mabuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Kris memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Joonmyeon ke rumah nya. Kris termenung saat sampai di rumah itu. dia ragu untuk masuk tapi Joonmyeon juga belum bangun dan dia merasa tak enak jika membangunkan Joonmyeon.

"baiklah, hanya ke rumahnya" Kris keluar dari mobilnya lalu beralih ke pintu lain. Menggendong tubuh Joonmyeon di atas punggungnya.

"kau ringan sekali seperti kapas, masih sama seperti dulu"ucap Kris pelan. Dia pun berjalan menapaki halaman minimalis rumah Joonmyeon yang berhamparan macam macam bunga di sana.

TING TONG

Kris menekan bell rumah itu.

"ya sebentar!" terdengar suara bocah laki –laki dari dalam. Itu pasti Sehun pikir Kris.

CKLEK

"eomma darimana saja dan kenapa baru pu.." bocah itu, Sehun, terdiam saat melihat Kris.

"ahjussi, nugu?" Tanya Sehun bingung. "mommy waeyo?" Tanya Sehun lagi melihat mommy nya berada di gendongan Kris.

"babyHun nuguya?" ucap seseorang lagi.

DEG

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang membeku di tempatnya begitu melihat sosok Kris. Dia bingung melihat samchonnya yang talk active tiba –tiba diam seperti batu. Juga Kris bingung melihat namja yang memanggil Sehun dengan babyHun. Kira –kira siapa namja itu?

"oh, mungkin aku membuat kalian bingung. Maaf, Kris Wu imnida, aku temannya Joonmyeon, aku datang untuk mengantarkan Joonmyeon, dia tertidur dan aku tak tega untuk membangunkannya jadi aku mengantarnya" jelas Kris. Sehun mengangguk mengerti sementara Jongdae masih membisu.

"berikan dia kepadaku, aku akan memindahkanya ke kamar" ucap Jongdae. Kris pun akhirnya menyerahkan Joonmyeon dan membiarkan Jongdae memindahkannya. Sementara Sehun masih terpaku menatap Kris.

"ada apa?" Tanya Kris.

"dari semua teman mommy, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ahjussi" ucap Sehun polos. Kris tersenyum, Sehun benar benar polos seperti Joonmyeon.

"ya karena aku baru kembali lagi, aku teman lama mommy mu, kau pasti Kim Sehun kan?"jelas Kris. Sehun mengangguk.

"kau anak yang sangat manis, jaga mommy mu baik baik" ucap Kris lagi seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sehun. Sehun tersenyum membiarkan Kris mengusak kepalanya. Sehun tidak mengerti, rasanya sangat nyaman, hatinya menghangat saat Kris menyentuhnya.

"aku senang bertemu dengan ahjussi, kau terasa seperti orang lama yang kembali lagi" ucap Sehun yang membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"tak usah dipikirkan ahjussi, ohya terima kasih sudah mengantar mommy, apa ahjussi ingin masuk dulu untuk minum?" tawar Sehun tapi Kris menggeleng.

"tidak perlu, ini sudah terlalu malam, annyeong Sehun" ucap Kris kemudian pergi. Sementara Sehun melambaikan tangannya, dia tak bisa menutup pintu sebelum punggung Kris benar benar menghilang. Sehun merasa aneh saat bertemu Kris, seperti orang lama yang kembali bertemu. Sehun merasa dekat.

Di lain sisi Jongdae menatap sendu pada keponakan kesayangannya begitu menatap kepergian Kris.

"apa kau merasakannya babyHun? Apa kau merasakan kehadiran orang yang selama ini kau cari? Kau rindukan?" ucap Jongdae begitu lirih.

_Joonmyeon membesarkan anaknya dengan sangat baik, andai Sehun itu anakku_

Kris menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan bergegas pulang.

**TBC**

Akhirnya kelar juga chap. 5 nyaa~~ aakk aku gak nyetok chapternya nih jadi agak lama gitu updatenya soalnya uas juga kaaan T.T dan sedihnya aku terpaksa ikutan semester pendek T.T mianhae chingu yaa~~~ *deep bow* anyway, makasih yaaa udah baca dan masih setia menunggu aku teharu :")

Saatnya bales bales ripiuu~~

**kikiikyujunmyun **haha sabar bebseu nanti si Kris juga bakalan sadar koookk~~ sabar ya, masalah siapa yang nguping aku masih rahasiain dulu yaa miaannn nantikan aja kelanjutannya makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**exindira** beloman beb masih dating aja dia berduaa~~ kenapa kasian ama luhan dan baek? Wkwkk ini di chap ini request mu sudah dikabulkan tapi maaf ya kurang ngena soalnya kan disini chanyeolnya belom suka:) anyway makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu** iya dong buat junmen hehe soal siapa yang nguping aku gabisa kasih tau sekarang biarkan mengalir seperti air yaa~~ mianhaee. Emang pengen aku acak acak si Kris mana gabalik balik dia/? Wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Guest **ini aku lanjuut lagiii~~ selamat menikmati ya tamukuuu^^ waeyo babyHun nya kenapa? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**afnia2495** I miss him a lot too! Aku juga suka genre family gituu ketimbang pure romance hehehee chanyeol disuruh ngelamar tuh kan kebetulan kamu juga lagi potek eh upss *kabur bareng umin* anyway makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Archan'sGirl** sehun nya udah ketemu tuuhhh,, ciye seneng ciyee wkwkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho ** jinjjayo? Haha makasih yaa dibilang makin seru jadi enak/? . ini aku syudah lanjyuuutt selamat menikmati! Dan makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**zoldyk** I already update this story! Hope you like it ^^makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**PikaaChuu **maaf tapi aku belom bisa kasih tau dulu siapa yang nguping hehe, kalo mood aku gak berubah aku usahain krisho tapi gatau juga yaa wkwkwk *ketawa nista bareng umin* makasih ya pikaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**MissYifanCho** aigoo dangkal kejam amet akakka XD mungkin Kris lelah dan Khilaf maklumi saja dirinya yang tidak sempurna/? Anyway makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**fallforhaehyuk** sehun denger apa? Aku sudah update harak dinikmati yaa~~ makasih sudah baca+ripiuu^^

**aif ** kan banyak yang minta ada moment romantisnya ya aku buatken aif :p haha sehun bukannya gak suka, sehun mah fine fine aja selama mommy cantiknya bahagia/? Soal baek ama dyo kenapa ngakak aif? Jonghun aku pinjam namaa wkwkk XD makasih aif udaj baca+ripiuu^^

**Kim Hyunsoo** maaf yaa bikin kentang banget pake tbc segala wkwk ini aku udah lanjut! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**sfournia** sehun nya udah ketemu kan sama wupan? Masih awal awal koo santai sajaaaa nanti aka nada pertemuan selanjutnya~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**BLUEFIRE0805 **haha map yak kyungsoonya aku nistain doloe~~ tapi nani aku pastiin doi bahagia koo~~ wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie **wah makasih ya dibilang keren .! ini aku udah lanjut, makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Raemyoon **aku terharu kamu udah suka&nungguin :") makasih yaa{} soal yang nguping miaann belom bisa kasih tau ^_~ wkkw nanti kita ungkap satu persatu~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino **buset itu cahyo anak kelurahan mana lagi? Wkkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Indaaaaaah **aku juga mau krisho moment itu aku munculin 1 tapi masih awkward banget XD sehun dalam proses mengetahui koookkk~~ jangan disunat atuh nanti abis/? Wkkw anyway makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**anon **ciyeh punya shipperan baru wkkwk aku ini terinspirasi pas photoshoot mereka yang buat growl~ ka nada tuh mereka berdua foto bareng eh kalo diliat unyu juga wkkwk… makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Ssa-Wu YiFannie-ah **sama sama yaahh kamunya~~ aduh babonya pake keplok takuutt *sembunyi bareng umin-ge* kris nya dibutakan kekecewaan selama 14 tahun/? *loh gak kebalik?* wks makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**little Dark Wolf 99 **eehh? Wkkw yaudah ini aku udah lanjut nee~~ selamat menikmati! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Guest **mianhae gabisa update kilat sesuai janji tapi aku udah lanjut~ selamat menikmati yaa~~ makasih juga udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ssnowish **wihiiiyy dibilang keren lagi jadi ceneg akohh :3~~ makasih yaa, kris harus belajar gak semudah itu buat dapetin yang dia pengen,anak muda emang seru wkwkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Baby Magnae **mian yaakk pendek banget~~ hah lagi gad aide kemarin^^ ini kayaknya gak lebih panjang deh wkkw XD maaf yaakk._.v anyway makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**salsabilajum** kris tinggalin Jessica sama young aja free kok/? Wkwk chanyeol juga ingin diganggu makanya dia mengganggu/? Wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**DeerIAM **itu belom bisa aku kasih tauuu rahasiaa~~ namanya juga kris otaknya agak gesrek wkkw XD udah ada tuh nyempil di chap. Ini~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**bellasung21 **samaaa aku juga gemes! Ketika matahari terbenam nnati kris akan tahu/? Wkkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**junmyunyifan **sabar aja yah yifan butuh dimengerti pemikirannya wkkwk Xd rahasia yah kalo soal itu ayoo ditebak ajaa wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**jimae407203 **aku juga suka 2 kapel itu~~ wkwk soalnya sehun marganya Kim. Jadi dulunya Kris Suho sama Jonghyun itu satu SMA, nah di SMA itu Kris temenan sama Jonghyun dan sama sama ngerebutin Suho. Makanya kris nyangkanya sehun anak jonghyun/? Wkkw soal yang nguping rahasiaaaa~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Park FaRo **gomawo! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ruixi **ini aku juga apdet again~~ selamat menikmati, tapi crack pair itu entah kenapa lebih unyu/? Wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**lisnana1 **soal itu rahasiaa~~kris lelah makanya begitu #KrisLelah #KrisButuhDimengerti iyain aja diaman :") makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**j12 **kris sadar, cumin ragu gitu makanya dia mau mastiin dengan nanya ke joonmyeon ehtapi joonmyeonnya bungkam, yasyudah~~ makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

makasih yaa makasih banyak kalian yang udah setia menanti dan membaca dan meripiuu maapkeun kalo ampe sekarang pun masih ada typo ga elit, maklum young hanya manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata sempurna/? Wkkwkw untuk next chapter young tunggu rippiu lagi dari kalian !~~ gomawo chingu-ya ~~! *pyoong bareng umin –ge*


	6. Chapter 6

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER ****6**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekedar ingetin aja, kalo dicetak miring itu berarti **isi hati** atau **flashback-an** tokohnya yaa~~

.

.

.

"darimana saja Kris? Ini larut malam dan kau baru pulang?!" ucap Jessica dengan rasa tak suka yang begitu kental dalam nada bicaranya. Kris menghela nafas seraya melonggarkan ikat dasinya. Bukan seperti ini yang Kris inginkan. Seharusnya Jessica segera mengambil tas kerjanya, menanyakan pada Kris apa dia sudah makan atau belum, lalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kris mandi. Bukan malah menginterogasi seperti ini.

"Kris Wu! Jawab aku!" ucap Jessica lebih keras lagi. Kris terpaksa harus menatapnya.

"aku lelah, tak bisakah kau diam? Menyiapkan makanan atau apa, kenapa malah berteriak kepadaku Jess!"ucap Kris pelan, terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Jessica.

"aku tidak berteriak padamu! Aku bertanya!" ucap Jessica berkelit, Kris tersenyum kecut.

"selama ini kita menikah, ini pertama kalinya kau sampai di rumah sebelum aku, tapi apa sebelumnya aku pernah memusingkan kau habis darimana saja? Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengekangmu jadi ku harap kau juga berlaku demikian" ucap Kris beranjak menuju pantry untuk mengambil segelas air karena tenggorokannya begitu kering. Dan Jessica tetap membuntutinya.

"tapi kita menikah Kris! Tak bisa berlaku seperti itu!" ucap Jessica. Kris menaruh gelasnya kasar. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"kita menikah bukan untuk saling memiliki Jess, kita menikah untuk mendapatkan apa yang masing masing kita inginkan, ingat itu!"ucap Kris final dan akhirnya meninggalkan Jessica yang terdiam mendengar ucapan telak dari Kris.

Yah Kris memang benar, pernikahan ini hanya drama palsu. Tapi kenapa Jessica begitu berniat memiliki semuanya, termasuk Kris.

.

.

_Hari itu tepat 4 tahun Kris meninggalkan Seoul dan kini dia kembali datang bukan sebagai remaja labil khas anak SMA melainkan pria yang mulai dewasa dengan gelar S1 yang berhasil dicapainya. Kris kembali ke Seoul setelah sekian lama, dan dia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kris kembali ke sebuah pemukinan sederhana di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Sebuah rumah sederhana dengan rumput dihalamannya yang meninggi. Kris sebenarnya sedikit bingung melihatnya._

"_mencari siapa? Keluarga Kim sudah pindah"ucap seorang ahjumma yang tiba –tiba saja menginterupsi kegiatan Kris yang tengah mengetuk pagar rumah sederhana itu._

"_pindah kemana?"_

"_kurang tahu, kau siapa?" Tanya ahjumma itu._

"_aku temannya Joonmyeon"_

"_oh, tapi dia tak tinggal disini lagi"_

_Kris menelan kekecewaannya. Dia berpikir bagaimana cara menemukan Joonmyeon namun ponselnya bergetar._

_daddy?_

"_hello daddy? Ada apa?"Kris berkerut mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya lewat telepon tapi kemudian dia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas menuju suatu tempat yang ayahnya sudah katakan. Dia sampai disebuah hotel dan segera menuju kamar yang dikatakan ayahnya. Di sana bukan hanya ada ayahnya melainkan sepasang suami isteri dan seorang wanita muda yang berperawakan seperti Barbie._

"_annyeong" gumam Kris seraya membungkuk._

"_ini putra kebanggaanku Jung, Kris Wu" ucap ayahnya dengan tawa yang khas. Pria yang disapa Jung itu tersenyum._

"_dia sangat tampan dan gagah"puji si nyonya Jung._

"_Kris duduklah, ini keluarga Jung, tuan dan nyonya Jung, juga putri cantik mereka Jessica Jung" ucap ayahnya. Wanita muda itu, Jessica, tersenyum._

"_anda berlebihan paman Wu" ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup melengking. Tapi entah kenapa firasat Kris tak enak._

_._

_._

"_kau menginginkan perusahaanku kan? Nikahi Jessica"_

_Kris membelalakkan matanya tak percaya._

"_daddy tak bisa memaksaku menikahi siapapun, aku tak menyukai Jessica, kenal saja tidak bagaimana mungkin kami menikah?" tolak Kris. Tuan Wu tak terima penolakan putranya._

"_ikuti saja permainanku Kris, kau jauh jauh pergi ke Kanada untuk ini kan? Untuk memiliki perusahaanku! Kau tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini, hanya menikahi Jessica dan kau memiliki apa yang selalu kau inginkan, setidaknya menikahlah untuk sesuatu yang kau inginkan, cinta bukan satu satunya alasan unutuk menikah"_

_Kris terdiam. Sebagian dari dirinya membenarkan ucapan sang ayah. Selama ini, Kris mati matian bertahan dan rela belajar jauh untuk mendapatkan perusahaan. Tapi kalau bayaran yang harus Kris keluarkan dengan menikahi gadis itu. hati kecilnya menolak keras. Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon masih menahan hatinya._

"_semua ada padamu, kau pilih nikahi Jessica dan dapatkan perusahaanku atau.. kau mengejar hidupmu tapi tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk memiliki semua yang ku miliki Kris"_

_Menyebalkan memiliki ayah seorang pebisnis licik macam kau, tuan besar Wu!_

.

.

Sehun tersenyum sepanjang pagi ini. Joonmyeon sendiri bingung melihat kelakuan putranya itu, sementara Jongdae hanya diam sejak dibangunkan.

"kau tampak senang, ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon kepada putranya itu. Sehun kembali memamerkan senyuman yang membuat matanya menghilang dibalik kelopak matanya itu.

"aku juga tidak tahu mommy, tapi jujur aku merasa hatiku menghangat" ucap Sehun pelan. Joonmyeon tersenyum menanggapi ucapan putranya itu sementara Jongdae masih diam tak bersuara.

"Jongdae-ah kau sakit?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Jongdae menggeleng lemah. Sehun menatapnya heran.

"samchon jadi bungkam sejak semalam mom, aku juga tidak mengerti" celoteh Sehun. Jongdae tersenyum paksa.

"ada masalah di rumah sakit"

"apa masalah yang serius?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"tidak noona,"ucap Jongdae menatap Sehun lekat.

_Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kedatangn Kris hyung, kau sengaja mendatangkannya noona. Mendatangkan orang yang tak pernah ingin kau undang ke rumah ini._

"sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat, babyHun naik bus tak apa kan?" Tanya Jongdae dan dibalas anggukan Sehun.

"aku berangkat noona, annyeong"

Selepas Jongdae pergi Joonmyeon ikut duduk di meja makan memperhatikan cara Sehun makan dan tersenyum.

"kenapa mommy tersenyum kepadaku?" Tanya Sehun disela makannya. Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan.

"cepatlah makan, nanti terlambat chagi"ucap Joonmyeon lagi. Sehun menatap Joonmyeon heran namun akhirnya kembali ke focus ke makanannya.

.

.

Joonmyeon sedikit terburu saat memasuki lobby kantornya. 15 menit lagi masuk, sebenarnya, Joonmyeon bisa saja bersantai karena pasalnya boss nya itu adalah temannya tapi tetap saja tidak enak.

"pagi nona Kim" ucap security. Joonmyeon meresponnya dengan senyuman manis. Lalu segera berlari menuju lift. Menekan tombol 5 dimana meeting akan segera berlangsung.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka dan segera dia bergegas menuju ruangan meeting. Saat dia membuka pintu baru ada Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan proyektor. Namja itu tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon.

"belum datang?" Tanya Joonmyeon bingung melihat ruangan begitu kosong. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menghampiri yeoja itu. menatap Joonmyeon begitu lekat. Dia mengambil beberapa helai tissue dan menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahi Joonmyeon.

"kau berlari?" ucap Chanyeol tetap merapikan dandanan Joonmyeon.

"Chan aku bisa menyekanya sendiri" ucap Joonmyeon mengambil alih tissue itu.

"rapikan dulu dandananmu, ini presentasi formal pertamamu untuk proyek ini kan?" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum. Joonmyeon mengangguk mematuhi Chanyeol dan segera ke kamar kecil yang ada di ruangan itu. merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan juga seragamnya. Setelah dirasa sempurna diapun keluar dan kembali Chanyeol masih memainkan pointer untuk presentasi.

Joonmyeon mulai mempersiapkan presentasinya dan Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

"ada yang kurang disini"ucap Chanyeol. Sekarang posisinya Chanyeol seperti tengah memerangkap Joonmyeon didepan laptopnya. Joonmyeon duduk didepan laptop dengan Chanyeol berdiri sedikit menunduk dengan tangan yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Joonmyeon sedikit berdebar, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol hanya saja Chanyeol berusaha untuk stay cool.

"ekhem.. sajangnim,dewan direksi dan presdir Wu sudah datang" ucap nona Byun menyela moment Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon.

"oh terima kasih suruh saja masuk" ucap Chanyeol dan nona Byun menghilang dibalik pintu. "semangat noona, aku menyemangatimu dari kursiku" ucap Chanyeol menunjukkan kepalan semangat.

Dan rapat itu dimulai, selain direksi presdir Wu juga sekertarisnya hadir. Huang ZiTao. Joonmyeon jauh merasa lebih gugup, pasalnya ada 2 orang yang menatapnya tidak semestinya. Kris menatapnya begitu lekat, dan nona Byun yang melayangkan tatapan kebencian yang samar. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan membuat Joonmyeon sedikit tenang.

Joonmyeon menjalankan presentasinya dengan cukup mulus dan mendapatkan begitu banyak pujian dari direksi maupun presdir Wu. Semua keluar dari ruangan rapat itu.

"nona Byun kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu, aku butuh beberapa data tentang proyek di busan tolong ambilkan data itu dan taruh di meja ku" titah Chanyeol yang berhasil menyebabkan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Joonmyeon berdua.

"kau melakukannya dengan baik noona" ucap Chanyeol seraya membantu Joonmyeon merapikan bekas bekas presentasinya.

"gomawo Chanyeol, karena kau tersenyum kepadaku aku jadi tidak terlalu gugup"gumam Joonmyeon. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuh Joonmyeon dan terpaku pada sesuatu yang melingkar di jemari manis yeoja itu.

"aku baru lihat cincin itu" ucap Chanyeol. Joonmyeon melihat jemarinya dan tersenyum kikuk. "apa itu kado? Tapi dari modelnya itu model lama kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"ini memang cincin lama, tapi baru ku pakai" ucap Joonmyeon berkelit.

"kau suka yang klasik seperti ini, ehya ini sudah hapir jam makan siang bagaimana jika kita makan keluar?"tawar Chanyeol.

"tak apa?"

"kajja noona"

.

.

Kris meremas tangannya sendiri. Dia mengabaikan ZiTao yang tengah bercuap –cuap mengenai jadwal jadwal bisnisnya dan sepertinya setalah beberapa menit Tao sadar dirinya diabaikan.

"maaf presdir apa kau mendengarkan?" Tanya nya sopan semntara Kris hanya bergeming tak bersuara.

"_kau melakukannya dengan baik noona"_

"_gomawo Chanyeol, karena kau tersenyum kepadaku aku jadi tidak terlalu gugup"_

Kris mengingat lagi apa yang didengarnya selesai rapat. Kata –kata manis itu terlontar dari bibir cherry milik Joonmyeon dan memicu bara api cemburu di hatinya. Well, Joonmyeon memang bukan lagi kekasihnya dan Kris sudah memiliki Jessica sebagai isterinya, tapi Kris tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau rasa cinta dan rasa ingin memiliki akan diri Joonmyeon itu masih berkobar di dalam dirinya. Mendengar Joonmyeon memuji orang lain membuatnya muak.

"apa kita makan siang dulu presdir?" Tanya Tao. Kris menatapnya tak minat namun kemudian mengangguk. Di restoran Kris begitu semangat mencabik cabik daging steaknya tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat Tao harus meneguk ludahnya ngeri melihat kelakuan bossnya yang menyeramkan itu.

"presdir gwaenchana?" Tanya Tao pada akhirnya. Kris menatapnya tajam.

"apa aku terlihat baik baik saja? Aku cemburu ZiTao!" ucap Kris dengan emosi membara. Tao tertawa pelan. Presdirnya ini lucu sebenarnya. Sebenarnya.

"memangnya Sica noona melakukan apa?" Tanya Tao. Kris berjengit mendengar nama Jessica disebut.

"kau pikir? Mana mungkin aku cemburu sama dia? Cinta saja tidak bagaimana bisa aku cemburu, bukan bukan kepada dia aku cemburu Tao" ucap Kris membara. Tao mengernyit bingung.

"kalau bukan, lalu siapa?"Tanya Tao bingung.

"Joonmyeon, mantan kekasih ku itu.. oh tidak kami tak pernah putus hanya terpisah, cari tahu hubungannya dengan presdir Park" ucap Kris tanpa babibu lagi.

"presdir Park?" Tanya Tao heran.

"iya, mereka terlalu dekat untuk hubungan boss dan karyawan, aku curiga" ucap Kris lagi. Tao mengangguk patuh. Dan mereka kembali makan bersama. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Tao mengeluh, mengeluh dengan kelakuan gege sepupunya yang tak pernah berubah sejak 14 tahun lalu. Selalu dan selalu memikirkan Kim Joonmyeon, mencari Kim Joonmyeon meskipun dia sudah memiliki Jessica. Tao hanya sedih mengingatnya.

.

.

Luhan sendirian di dalam kelas. Hari itu hujan dan Luhan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di dalam kelas. Tak berminat pergi ke kantin seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya, ada Jongin dalam kelas itu, memperhatikan Luhan yang hanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"kau tidak ke kantin lu?" Tanya Jongin. Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"tidak lapar Jongin, kau sendiri?" Tanya Luhan, Jongin tersenyum kemudian mendekati bangku yeoja itu.

"tidak juga" ucap Jongin, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jongin bingung.

KRUYUUUUKKK~~

Jongin mungkin harus memaki perutnya yang berkhianat. Berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat.

"kau lapar" ucap Luhan menekan telunjuknya di dahi Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa menyengir tanpa dosa. Luhan merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal.

"tadinya aku bawa bekal dan mau makan, tapi sepertinya mood makanku hilang, makanlah Jongin" ucap Luhan membuka kotak bekalnya. Jongin tersenyum.

"benar buat aku? Tak apa?"Tanya Jongin sementara Luhan sudah menyodorkan sendok beserta sumpitnya. Jongin mau tidak mau menerimanya. Jongin memulai makan siangnya dan Luhan kembali melamun. Jongin tak tahu dan tak mengerti kenapa Luhan berubah. Luhan Nampak sedikit lebih murung.

"pesawat dataaaang.." Jongin menyodorkan telur gulung tepat didepan mulut Luhan dan mengaburkan semua lamunan Luhan.

"aku tidak lapar"

"setidaknya satu suapan" ucap Jongin berusaha bernego dan Luhan pun membuka mulutnya.

"anak pintar" puji Jongin seraya mengusak kepala Luhan dan yeoja itu berhasil tersenyum. Disaat seperti itu ada 2 pasang mata yang melihat moment mereka, hanya bisa terdiam. Membiarkan hati mereka patah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"aku tak seharusnya mengajakmu kemari Kyungsoo-ya" bisik Sehun pelan menuntun tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan membawa yeoja itu pergi. Sehun tahu Kyungsoo bisa saja menangis dan menangis di depan kelasnya dengan hanya ada Jongin dan Luhan bukan ide yang baik.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon yang berada di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Yeoja itu tengah bermain dengan embun yang berada di kaca jendela mobilnya. Hari sedang hujan, sialnya saat mereka berada di luar dan harus kembali ke kantor. Jalanan pun menjadi macet. Mereka terjebak di dalam mobil.

**As if I was reborn as a child who doesn't know anything**

**I thought it was a dream so I closed my eyes and opened them again**

**I am standing in front of you as if I was praying**

**I want to walk side by side with you at least once**

**Just once**

Radio di mobil itu menyanyikan lagu yang Chanyeol suka. Begitu pun dengan Joonmyeon, dia tampak menikmati lagu itu dengan sesekali menyenandungkan liriknya dengan suaranya yang begitu menenangkan. Satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol tak juga melepaskan senyumannya.

**I ride the soft wind into your world**

**I go right next to you and you ask where I came from**

**You asked so innocently so I answered that it is a secret**

**Because if we just walk together like this**

**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven**

"noona kau menyukai lagu ini?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan, Joonmyeon mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"terlalu menyukainya sampai enggan menjawabku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi kali ini menggoda Joonmyeon.

"bukan begitu, aku kesal jika ketinggalan liriknya, aku benar benar suka lagu ini" ucap Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti sembari terkikik pelan. Dan hal itu memancing Joonmyeon untuk memukul Chanyeol karena telah berani menggodanya.

**You are more dazzling than Michael**

**Who can ever oppose you? I won't forgive anyone who does**

**Just like the first person to step on Eden**

**Every day, I will only go toward you and trust you with my heart**

**Even if it's a small thing,**

**I want to protect you for always**

**So you won't ever have to suffer**

**I'm eternally love**

Lampu kembali merah dan mobil Chanyeol belum berpindah sejengkal pun. Dan Chanyeol melihat Joonmyeon mulai mematikan radionya dan menyetel mp3 player. Lagu yang sama. Dan Joonmyeon kembali tertarik untuk menyanyikan lagu itu.

**As your guardian angel, I will block out that strong wind**

**Even if everyone turns their back against you**

**On hard days, I will wipe away your tears**

**If only I can be that kind of person**

**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven**

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan lampu pun hijau. Diluar hujan begitu deras menerjang tapi tak sedikitpun Chanyeol merasakan dingin. Dia merasa hangat terlebih hatinya, matahari hatinya berada tepat disampingnya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol merasakan dingin?

**I have come to love you now**

**There's no place for me to go back**

**My wings have been taken away (oh no)**

**Even if I lost eternal life, the reason why I'm happy**

**Is because my forever is now you**

**Eternally love**

Joonmyeon mulai mengusap usap tangannya yang sepertinya kedinginan. Chanyeol pun menyalakan heater di mobilnya. Dan memberikan Joonmyeon jaket yang ada di jok belakang. Lampu kembali merah, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol memperhatikan Joonmyeon lagi. Jika saja Joonmyeon tahu, sebarapa sering Chanyeol menatapnya. Tak bisakah dia melihat cinta yang begitu nyata terpancar dari tatapan mata Chanyeol? Tak bisakah Joonmyeon menyadarinya?

Pemikiran tentang Joonmyeon menggerakan tangan Chanyeol untuk mengusap wajah Joonmyeon lembut. Joonmyeon sendiri terheran tapi hanya bisa diam.

**I ride the soft wind into your world**

**I go right next to you and you ask where I came from**

**You asked so innocently so I answered that it is a secret**

**Because if we just walk together like this**

**Wherever we go, it'll be heaven [EXO – Into Your World]**

"aku menyukaimu noona"

**TBC**

HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA *ketawa nista bareng bangHun*

Ottae ottae? Wkwkk XD

Mianhae yaa harus di-tbc-in biar makin penasaran wkwkkw XD mungkin ini chapter masih pendek yaa? Padahal udah 12 halaman aku ngetiknya wkwkk maapkeun~~ makasih yaaa udah baca dan masih setia menunggu~~^o^

Saatnya bales bales ripiuu~~

**DiraLeeXiOh **sudah senangkann? Wkwk berdoa aja mood akku tetep ke Krisho wkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripuu makasih pujiannya .

**ojel **ini udah lanjuuuttt ~~ selamat menikmati yaa ! makasih juga udah baca+ripiuu^^

**LittleMyeon **makasih ya pujiannya! Jangan digigit gulingnya kesiaann~~ wkwk doa buat krissica nya jelek bingit XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Fuji jump910 **kamu senang? Yeayyy aku berhasil! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**zoldyk **aku udah update lagi nih! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**j12 **iya unyu banget kan luhan.. kayaknya pertanyaan kamu kejawab deh di chapter ini =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**leeyeol **ini udah lanjut lagi nih! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**indaaaaaahhh **ayo ayo daritadi komennya pada greget moment Krisdad & babyHun wkkwk XD sabar yaa nanti mereka akan tau. Makasih banget semangatnya^^ makasih juga yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**bellasung21 **bantalnya kasian digigitin terus =( mereka pasti nyatu kok *eh gajanji deng wkkwkw XD* makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino **cahyo itu siapa lagi jongbin? Wkkwk XD ngakak deh gegara chayo XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**lisnana1 **ini udah lanjut nihh akunyaa =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu **wah kamu sadar kalo ada yang foto in mereka XD kayaknya kalo yang kedua jelas deh sehun suka siapa wkkwwk XD maaf yaa semisal aku updatenya lama, soalnya cerita ini aku gak nyetok chapter jadi emang bener" baru nulis terus di post makanya typonya juga banyak, sabar aja yaa miannnn =') makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**salsabilajum **#KrisPekaDong wkkwk kris gapekaan emang orangnyaa, wkkw kkamjong galau fans nomer 1 nya udah cuek-bebek ke dia XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

lama lama mereka akan tersadar mereka memiliki hubungan erat kayak harry potter ama lord voldemort wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu nado saranghae^^

**anon **akkkk makaasih aku tahu aku manis *salapokus* ciye nyadar juga siapa yang motion ya? It's a secret. Wkkw XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Baby Magnae **gimana yang ini lumayan panjangan kan? Wkkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**jimae407203 **terus diikutin yaa kelanjutan ff ini~~ jangan boseenn : makasih juga yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**kikiikyujunmyun **miannn yaa kalo kurang panjang T.T makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**d5 **aku update lagi nih! Haha pilih clbk atau cinta baru nih? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**mwinssi **iyayah kayaknya Sehun-Kyungsoo lucu juga, wkwkk XD daan aku update lagi! Makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Park FaRo **gubrak ah XD punya pacar lagi aja belom mommy nya gimana mau punya dongsaen Xd makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**chyu chapter **ayo maunya official pair atau crack? Pilih aja, urusan jadinya nanti liat entar wkkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**little Dark Wolf 99 **mereka cumin ketemu doangan kookk wkkwk ga kenapa kenapa makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**PikaaChuu **yeeeyy makasih yaa udah semangatin! Hohoo~~ yeay aku usahain krisho lagi wkkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**] aif **sama sama yaaa! Wkwk sehun emang dewasa bingitss aku suka jadinya, mian yang galaxy buntu banget aku aiff! Makasih yaa aiff udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ohsenaa **dia akan nyadar koo, ini aku udah lanjut yaa makasih udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie **angst? Aku malah gak ngerencanain ff ini angst wkkwk, gatau kenapa kalo nge-pair lebih suka sama Jessica daripada sama Tao, makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**pungie **jangan benci baek juseyo=( ini murni ide young yg bikin cerita kayak gini ='( makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**fallforhaehyuk **ciye salah sangka :p nanti ya mereka nyadarnya wkkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

** .735 **ini udah lanjutt selamat menikmati =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**arihimechan **haha ini complicated dan aku takutnya ruwet sendiri buat nyelesaiinya wkkwkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho **nanti Kris sadar nya abis lebaran haji/? Wkkwkw XD makasih pujian kerennya :* makasih juga udah baca+ripiuu^^

**afnia2495 **ciyeh nge-feel sama HunSoo...wkwkwk XD tuyipan siapa lagi ya? Wkkwk maaf yaa kalo masih pendek banget XD aku hilaf, makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ruixi **sabar yak buat hunhannyaa~~ aku bingung mau bikin hunhan momentnya lagi kapan XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

selesai deh balesin ripiuunya, seneng banget loh masih ada yang ngikutin cerita absurd ini^^ makasih yaa makasih banyak kalian yang udah setia menanti dan membaca dan meripiuu maapkeun kalo ampe sekarang pun masih ada typo ga elit, maklum young hanya manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata sempurna/? Wkkwkw untuk next chapter young tunggu rippiu lagi dari kalian !~~ gomawo chingu-ya ~~! Oh ya disini ada yang main roleplayer?

Segitu ajadeh, kbyeee yeorobeun see you next chap! *pyoong bareng lay –ge*


	7. Chapter 7

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER ****7**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekedar ingetin aja, kalo dicetak miring itu berarti **isi hati** atau **flashback-an** tokohnya yaa~~

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan melintasi lobby saat matanya menangkap sosok presdir Park dan juga Joonmyeon di parkiran. Sudah satu jam sejak makan siang berakhir dan mereka baru saja kembali. Baekhyun semakin terdiam manakala melihat interaksi keduanya. Chanyeol memayungi Joonmyeon dengan jasnya dan tersenyum begitu manis. Sementara Joonmyeon terlihat begitu senang dengan perlakuan manis Chanyeol.

Apa sekarang hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar partner kerja?

Baekhyun meringis mengingat pemikiran bodohnya itu. Dan mereka akhirnya sampai di lobby.

"Nona Byun?" Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun segera memalsukan senyumannya. Dia menatap Joonmyeon lekat.

"Oh sajangnim, data yang kau minta sudah ku taruh di mejamu" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Oh gomapta, ah noona kita ke pantry dan minta segelas cokelat hangat" ucap Chanyeol hendak menarik tangan Joonmyeon tapi yeoja itu menolak.

"Aniyo, aku harus bekerja. Sebaiknya kau saja Chanyeol.. Eum aku akan keruanganku. Annyeong" ucap Joonmyeon setelah memberikan Chanyeol jaket yang dipinjamnya lalu bergegas menuju lift. Baekhyun sendiri terdiam. Wajahnya memucat karena cemburu.

"Nona Byun? Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Sudah.."

"Tapi wajahmu begitu pucat, ah pergilah ke pantry dan minum sesuatu yang hangat" ucap Chanyeol kemudian pergi ke lift. Baekhyun menatap punggung pria itu dan mendesah kecewa.

.

.

Sepanjang siang Sehun diam saja, dan aneh bagi Jongin. Well, Sehun memang pendiam tapi tidak saat bersamanya. Sehun yang dingin itu akan berubah menjadi setan jahil ketika bersama Jongin. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sehun hanya diam dan tumben sekali dia begitu serius memperhatikan celotehan Jo songsaenim. Setahu Jongin, Sehun selalu dapat A pada pelajaran Jo songsaenim tanpa harus bersusah payah mendengarkan lelaki paruh baya itu berceloteh. Apa Sehun mau dapat A+++? Tapi itu kan tak ada.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun menatapnya tak minat, lalu kembali fokus. Jongin kesal diabaikan. Dan sepertinya Sehun memang sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Kim Sehun, coba kau kerjakan nomor 6 ke depan" ucap Jo songsaenim. Dan Sehun pun maju seperti biasa. Sehun ahli dalam soal soal begini.

Tak sampai 5 menit soal itu selesai Jo songsaenim tersenyum melihat pekerjaan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Kau boleh kembali"

Sehun dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya kembali duduk di kursinya. Luhan menatapnya dengan senyuman kagum tapi Sehun mengabaikan senyuman itu. Siang itu berlalu dengan dinginnya Sehun sampai bell pulang berdering.

"Kim Sehun kau marah padaku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak Jongin" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Kenapa mengabaikanku?"

"Aku tidak sedang dalam moodku"

"Tapi tadi pagi kau selalu tersenyum"

Sehun diam. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena melihat Jongin dan Luhan begitu dekat dapat merubah suasana hati Sehun?

"Sunbae!" Seru seorang yeoja kecil dan itu Do Kyungsoo.

"Sudah ya Jongin, aku harus pulang" ucap Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mengusak kepala gadis belo itu dan tersenyum manis. Jongin berpikir apa mungkin Sehun mengidap bipolar? Sehun sangat manis saat bersama yeoja kecil itu. Apa mungkin Sehun jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo dan dia sedang kesal karena gadis kecil itu mengabaikannya? Eh mengabaikan? Kyungsoo terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang yang mengabaikan orang lain.

"Kim Jongin kau berpikir apa?" Ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke toko bubble tea langganannya. Sehun merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena sudah membuat yeoja kecil itu bersedih dengan membawanya ke depan kelas Sehun dan dengan tidak sengaja melihat moment kebersamaa Jongin dan Luhan. Kalau boleh jujur, saat itu bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang sedih, Sehun juga.

"ini, aku traktir kau" ucap Sehun dengan menyodorkan bubble tea rasa cokelat. Sehun tidak tau kesukaan Kyungsoo apa, jadi dia membelikan Kyungsoo rasa cokelat. Karena rasa cokelat itu mudah diterima siapapun. Dan lagi cokelat bagus untuk mengembalikan mood.

Kyungsoo memandang bubble tea itu dalam diam. Wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dari tadi siang. Wajahnya datar dengan mata yang memerah. Sehun mengusak kepala yeoja itu.

"kau tahu kalau kau muram terus nanti wajahmu akan dipenuhi kerutan dan terlihat seperti nenek nenek, minumlah.. jangan sedih lagi" ucap Sehun dengan senyuman yang berhasil memancing senyuman Kyungsoo.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh merasa namanya terpanggil. Dan sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang keemasan beberapa hari lalu kembali terlihat.

"Kris ahjussi?" Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat senang melihat Kris. Begitupun dengan Kris. Sebenarnya Kris memang membuntuti Sehun sampai ke sini.

"ahjussi suka bubble tea juga?" Tanya Sehun melihat tangan Kris menggenggan segelas bubble tea dan sepertinya itu rasa cappuccino. Kris tersenyum.

"begitulah, aku hanya sedang mencoba, oh kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Kris, Sehun menggeleng.

"di rumah belum ada orang, mommy dan samchon pasti pulang agak malam, aku bosan sendirian, ahya ahjussi ini Kyungsoo temanku" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kea rah Kris.

"hai Kyungsoo, aku Kris"

"hai ahjussi, aku Kyungsoo"

Mereka terlihat awkward dan Sehun tertawa melihatnya.

"kalian terlihat awkward" ucap Sehun. Dan hal itu memancing rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo yang membuatnya Nampak manis. Kris melihat 2 anak itu merasa sedikit sedih. Kris ingin memiliki anak sendiri. Anak namja yang seperti Sehun dan jika perempuan mungkin seperti Kyungsoo. Mereka 2 anak yang manis, pasti orang tua mereka mendidik dengan sangat baik. Dan melihat Sehun, semakin membuat Kris mengagumi Joonmyeon. Dan rasa penasaran itu semakin muncul.

"ah ini sudah sore, bagaimana jika kalian ahjussi antar pulang?" tawar Kris dan kedua bocah itu mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun akhirnya menaiki mobil Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya, dimana alamatmu?" Tanya Kris.

"namsan hill ahjussi"

"oke kita ke rumah mu dulu ya Kyung" ucap Kris begitu lembut. Kris dalam satu kali pertemuan mungkin sudah mampu mengambil hati Kyungsoo juga Sehun. Terbukti mereka selama perjalanan begitu senang menyanyi di mobil. Serasa piknik.

"kita sampai, benar disini rumah mu Kyung?"Tanya Kris, Kyungsoo mengangguk di jok belakang.

"terima kasih ahjussi atas tumpangannya ohya aku senang bisa mengenal ahjussi, sunbae aku pulang ne, annyeong"gadis kecil itu keluar dari mobil dan segera berjalan ke rumahnya. Tinggal Sehun dan Kris di dalam mobil itu.

"kajja kita pulang Sehun"

.

.

Di depan rumah Joonmyeon sudah ada mobil lain terparkir dan Sehun hafal betul kalau itu mobil Chanyeol.

"apa ahjussi mau masuk dulu?" tawar Sehun. Melihat ada mobil lain Kris dengan terpaksa menolak.

"aku juga harus pulang Sehun, salam saja untuk orang di rumah ne?"

Sehun mengangguk, dia berterima kasih lalu kemudian masuk ke rumahnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan Sehun langsung masuk.

"momm.."

Sehun menghentikan ucapan pelannya, di pantry dia melihat mommy dan juga Chanyeol ahjussi yang begitu dekat. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan hampir berciuman. Mereka sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun. Mereka tetap mengobrol biasa dan tersenyum begitu manis.

_Apa dugaanku selama ini benar? Mungkin Chanyeol ahjussi menyukai mommy.. mungkin mommy juga begitu. Tapi kenapa tiba –tiba aku tidak suka?_

Sehun berharap mommynya menyadari kehadirannya. Terlalu awkward untuk memnginterupsi moment mommy nya itu.

"Sehun?" ucap Joonmyeon akhirnya menyadari kahadiran putranya. Sehun tampak mematung di ambang pintu pantry, mungkin karena pose Chanyeol dan dirinya yang kurang pantas untuk Sehun lihat.

"kau sudah pulang chagi?" ucap Joonmyeon segera menghampiri Sehun. Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum seperti biasa dan menyapa Sehun.

"hai jagoan!" ucap Chanyeol.

"hai Chanyeol ahjussi"

Sehun duduk di kursi depan pantry dan Joonmyeon menuangkan air di gelasnya.

"tumben mommy sudah pulang, dan tumben Chanyeol ahjussi mampir, padahal ini bukan malam minggu" ucap Sehun cuek. Chanyeol entah kenapa melihat sikap Sehun sedikit berubah, ada sedikit ketidak sukaan dalam bicaranya.

"apa kau tidak suka ahjussi main?" Tanya Chanyeol, berusaha menggoda Sehun seperti dia menggoda Joonmyeon. Karena Chanyeol tahu, wajah Sehun memang kelihatan dingin tapi dia pribadi yang hangat seperti Joonmyeon. Chanyeol sendiri juga bingung, darimana Sehun mewarisi wajah dingin itu. ayahnya mungkin?

"a-aniyo! Ahjussi jangan salah paham, mianhae ahjussi" ucap Sehun menyesal. Chanyeol tertawa.

"kena kau jagoan.."

Dan es itu meleleh lagi.

"Sehuna, mandi sayang mommy akan siapkan makan malam, Chan kau makan disini kan? Mungkin sebentar lagi Jongdae juga akan pulang"

"kalau kau memaksa noona"

"aku tidak pernah memaksa Chanyeol-ah"ucap Joonmyeon dengan tawa yang begitu lepas.

DEG

_Sepertinya mommy dan Chanyeol ahjussi memang memiliki hubungan khusus._

.

.

Esok harinya di perusahaan Wu

Kris tengah memainkan bolpoinnya, pikirannya menerawang pada apa yang baru saja diterimanya. Yah ini memang keinginannya untuk mengetahui semua tentang Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol.

_Mereka teman kuliah di universitas yang sama hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Joonmyeon mengambil fakultas teknik sementara Chanyeol mengambil fakultas ekonomi. Mereka sudah dekat sejak pertama kali masuk, dan Joonmyeon bisa bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol karena hubungannya yang cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol juga keluarga park. Chanyeol juga sering sekali main ke rumah Joonmyeon setiap minggu, dan kadang mereka berekreasi bersama. Aku pikir Chanyeol memiliki hubungan special dengan keluarga Joonmyeon._

"sial sial, kenapa aku keduluan!" umpat Kris membuang bolpoinnya. Kris terdiam dan matanya melebar dan senyuman licik namun menawan muncul dari wajahnya.

"jam makan siang kan?"ucapnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"yeoboseyo, Joonmyeon? Aku ini boss mu kan? Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan mengenai proyek.. siang ini saat jam makan siang? Ku tunggu di restoran china biasa? Atau aku jemput kau? Ah ku jemput saja.. ini sangat penting. Bye!"ucap Kris tanpa membiarkan Joonmyeon berucap sepatah katapun.

_Ini gila, ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kuucapkan setelah bertemu lagi dengannya. Joonmyeon aku akan mendapatkanmu._

"Tao, aku makan siang dulu sekalian mau membahas proyek ya" ucap Kris pada sekertaris sekalian melenggang pergi. Tao hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Joonmyeon mendecak sebal. Pasalnya dengan seenaknya Kris menyuruhnya pergi keluar kantor untuk membicarakan soal sebenarnya tahu, itu hanya alibi Kris. Joonmyeon merasa Kris memang ingin mengajaknya makan sembari membicarakan proyek, bukan membicarakan proyek sembari makan. Joonmyeon hendak mengambil tasnya begitu ruangannya terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Chanyeol.

"terburu sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol. Joonmyeon menghela nafas.

"presdir wu minta aku menemuinya makan siang ini..jadi aku harus bergegas" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"tumben, biasanya presdir wu akan menghubungiku dulu, ah yasudahlah.. kau sendiri pergi kesana?" Tanya Chanyeol, ada raut kekhawatiran di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Joonmyeon tersenyum, menghampiri pria yang kini tengah duduk di atas meja kerja Joonmyeon.

"kenapa begitu cemas? Ini kan untuk urusan kerja" ucap Joonmyeon menangkupkan wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan mungilnya hingga namja itu tersenyum.

"tapi presdir wu sangat tampan, aku takut yeojachinguku akan jatuh cinta padanya.."

DEG

"Chanyeolku jauh lebih tampan! Sudah ya aku harus pergi, jangan lupa makan Chanyeol-ah, annyeong~"

Joonmyeon berjalan keluar ruangan dengan tergesa. Begitu pintu tertutup dia menghela nafasnya lega.

_Dia memang tampan Chan, tapi dia brengsek._

.

.

Sesaat ketika kaki ramping Jessica memasuki lobby kantor Wu corp, semua mata tertuju padanya. Beberapa karyawan yang lewat pun sedikit berbisik menatap Jessica takjub. Jessica terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan semi dress bermotif floral dengan warna pastel sebagai dasarnya.

"itu nyonya presdir? Yeppeuda" bisik 2 orang karyawan, Jessica pun memberikan senyuman kepada dua karyawan itu. langkahnya menuntun Jessica hingga sampai ke ruangan suaminya, Kris.

"hai Tao!" sapa Jessica pada sekertaris Kris sekaligus sepupu iparnya.

"oh noona, tumben kau datang.." ucap Tao cerah. Jessica tersenyum lagi.

"Kris ada?" Tanya Jessica.

"oh Kris –ge sedang keluar noona, ada proyek lapangan yang harus ditinjau" ucap Tao sedikit berbohong karena sejujurnya Tao juga tidak tahu kemana perginya presdir wu itu. Jessica menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaannya.

"kalau boleh tau, sebenarnya ada apa noona mencari Kris ge?" ucap Tao pelan.

"niatnya aku ingin mengajakknya makan siang, huh. Tao –ya kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Jessica, Tao menggeleng.

"temani aku? Aku sedang ingin makan siang tapi tak mau seorang diri"ucap Jessica.

"tapi noona aku.."

"Tao –ya jebaal. Akan ku pastikan kau sudah kembali sebelum jam kantor dimulai lagi, ohya lagipula presdirnya kan suamiku, dia takkan berani memecatmu, kajja!" ucap Jessica menarik tangan Tao. Tao pun akhirnya menyetujuinya. Dia berjalan keluar bersama Jessica hingga ke lobby.

"kau yang bawa ya mobilnya"ucap Jessica melemparkan kunci mobilnya. Tao hanya mengangguk patuh. Di dalam mobil terjadi sedikit keheningan. Tao merasa canggung hanya berdua dengan Jessica seperti ini. Karena biasanya, Kris akan selalu ada di antara mereka.

"ayo Tao jalan"

Tao terkesiap tapi kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan deru mesin mobil itu kembali mengantarkan Tao pada kenangannya, dengan yeoja cantik di sampingnya.

"_gege, itu siapa?" Tanya Tao pada Kris yang baru saja merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur king size milik Kris. Tao menyelinap masuk dan begitu penasaran saat ia melihat seorang gadis cantik yang berada di rumah Wu dan tengah mengobrol dengan Kris tapi sekarang sudah pulang._

"_nugu?" Tanya Kris datar seraya menatap langit langit kamarnya yang dilukis sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai penampakan langit malam hari._

"_gadis yang bersamamu" ucap Tao._

"_oh, Jessica jung. Wae?" ucap Kris tak acuh._

"_dia cantik yah ge?" ucap Tao seraya membayangkan wajah Jessica yang hanya dilihatnya selama beberapa detik itu._

"_kau suka dengannya?" Tanya Kris datar._

_BLUSH_

"_a-aniyo ge!" sembur Tao langsung dan hal itu justru membuat Kris tertawa. Kris bangun dan mengacak rambut di kepala Tao._

"_baguslah, dia itu tunanganku.. dia gadis yang akan kunikahi" ucap Kris dengan senyuman lebar yang terkesan palsu. Tao menatap gegenya itu prihatin._

"_bukankah kau sedang mencari gadis sempurnamu itu? bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan dia?" Tanya Tao penasaran. Kris tertawa hambar._

"_aku kehilangan jejaknya dan mungkin tak bisa menemukannya. Aku sangat menginginkannya tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkannya, ada hal lain yang aku inginkan dan aku harus mendapatkannya tak boleh gagal lagi" ucap Kris menatap jauh pada jendela kamarnya yang tirainya sengaja disingkap._

"_mwoya?"_

"_perusahaan daddy, hanya dengan menikahi Jessica aku bisa mendapatkan perusahaan itu.."_

_Tao mendesah pelan. Tidak pernah berubah._

.

.

Sehun baru kembali dari makan siangnya bersama Kyungsoo dan hanya ada Luhan di kelas, tanpa Jongin. Luhan tengah tertidur di mejanya. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan tepat di depan meja Luhan. Luhan terlihat sangat lelah tapi juga begitu damai. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan.

"kau sangat manis, pantas Jongin tergila gila padamu dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo" lirih Sehun pelan. Luhan melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya. Sehun berdiri menjauh dan segera duduk di mejanya, berpura pura tidur.

"apa ada yang bicara denganku?" ucap Luhan pelan. Dia menatap sekeliling dan hanya menemukan Sehun dengan headset yang menggantung dan memejamkan matanya. Luhan tersenyum. Luhan kembali bermain dengan pemikirannya tentang Sehun. Andai saja Sehun tahu perasaan Luhan. Andai saja Luhan bisa begitu dekat dengan Sehun seperti Kyungsoo. Luhan pikir, Luhan patut iri pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sehun. Bahkan Sehun juga tak sungkan mengusak kepala Kyungsoo lembut begitu pun sebaliknya. Kyungsoo tak sungkan untuk memeluk Sehun. Kalau boleh jujur, Luhan sedikit kecewa. Ah bukan kesal. Karena Kyungsoo berhasil mendekap seluruh dunianya walau hanya beberapa detik di saat Luhan terlalu takut untuk mendekat.

"we were so close, if only I dare to take one more step, Sehuna"

.

.

Sudah pukul 3 dan Kris masih menahan Joonmyeon di restoran itu dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan bodohnya tentang proyek. 1 jam menuju berakhirnya jam kantor dan dia belum bisa kembali ke kantor.

"kau mengerjaiku Kris" ucap Joonmyeon pelan, menyela pertanyaan yang akan Kris sampaikan.

"maksudnya?"

Joonmyeon mendesah.

"ayolah aku tahu, kau tidak bodoh. Pertanyaanmu dari tadi itu benar benar bodoh, kau hanya ingin menahanku lebih lama kan?"ucap Joonmyeon sedikit kesal. Kris tertawa mengejek.

"kau masih hafal tentang kebiasaanku?"ucap Kris meminum minumannya. Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"2 tahun, tidak terlalu lama tapi juga bukan waktu yang singkat.. bagaimana bisa aku melupakan semua yang terjadi selama 2 tahun itu?" Joonmyeon menatap kosong pada gelasnya. Matanya berkaca tapi sebisa mungkin dia menahan tangisnya.

"aku harus minta maaf? Maaf seperti apa yang kau inginkan Joon?"ucap Kris dengan nada frustasi. Sesaat Joonmyeon seperti mendengar suara Sehun. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mengingat Sehun dan menyadari siapa pria yang tengah mengerang frustasi di hadapannya.

_Kalian berdua benar –benar mirip. Ya tuhan kuatkan aku._

"aku memaafkan tapi aku tidak melupakan Kris" ucap Joonmyeon getir.

"aku tau kau Joon, seperti katamu 2 tahun memang bukan waktu yang lama tapi juga tak singkat, aku mengenalmu walau tidak 100%.. aku tahu kau tak mungkin semarah ini padaku hanya karena ditinggalkan, ada hal lain, dan hatiku mengatakan semua ini ada kaitannya dengan Sehun.. aku.. tidak, bukan hanya aku bahkan Sehun merasakannya. Bagi Sehun, aku seperti orang lama yang kembali, dan bagiku, Sehun seperti bagian lain dariku.. Joon aku butuh kepastian" ucap Kris dengan nada memohon. Joonmyeon menatap sendu Kris.

_Persis seperti Sehun._

"kau merasa begitu? Kau pintar, kau bisa mencari jawabannya sendiri Kris.. aku harus kembali ke kantor, lusa kita bisa tinjau lapangan,terima kasih atas makanan dan waktunya, annyeong presdir wu"Joonmyeon menarik dirinya dari situasi tak mengenakkan saat Kris mulai menanyakan soal Sehun. Setidaknya satu hal, Kris masih memiliki rasa kedekatan dengan Sehun dan Joonmyeon sedikit lega.

_Aku tahu ini melawan takdir, ibu kejam yang berusaha menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang ayah dan anaknya. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi jikan hanya ini aku bisa bertahan dan melindungi diriku, aku bisa apa? _

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan gerak gerik mommynya. Yeoja 30-an itu tengah menelpon dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di wajahnya yang awet muda. Melihat kebahagiaan itu, entah kenapa Sehun malah memanyunkan bibirnya tak suka.

_Ck, pasti dengan Chanyeol ahjussi_.

Sehun berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada layar televise yang menyala namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari mommy cantiknya itu.

"mom, aku mau susu" pinta Sehun manja. Mommynya melepas telfonnya.

"Sehun anak pintar kau bisa ambil sendiri di kulkas chagi" kemudian kembali menelfon.

_Mommy bahkan mengabaikanku_

Sehun bukannya ke dapur malah berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras. Joonmyeon tersadar ada hal yang salah dengan anaknya itu.

"Chan seperti Sehun sedang merajuk, ku telpon nanti lagi ya" ucap Joonmyeon mematikan telponnya dan segera menyusul Sehun ke kamarnya.

CKLEK

Joonmyeon dapat melihat putranya tengah duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Menatap langit malam yang berteburan bintang.

"Sehuna, mianhaeyo" ucap Joonmyeon menghampiri Sehun namun bocah itu masih diam. Joonmyeon ikut duduk di bingkai jendela dan menatap putranya lekat.

"mommy tau kau marah, maafkan mommy okay?"

Sehun hanya menatap mommynya dalam diam. Joonmyeon memegang tangan Sehun dan mengelusnya lembut.

"kau marah karena apa? Oh kau marah karena waktu itu kan mendapati mommy dalam keadaan yang tidak mengenakkan dengan Chanyeol ahjussi? mommy ingin jujur, mommy memang ada hubungan special dengan Chanyeol ahjussi.. dan mommy bahagia memilikinya, tapi mommy akan sangat bahagia jika Sehun mengijinkannya" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. Sehun mulai melembut tatapannya.

"sejak kapan? Ku pikir kalian hanya teman" lirih Sehun.

"kami memang teman, tapi belum lama ini, kami merasa kami bukan hanya sekedar teman. Apa Sehun tak menyukainya?" Tanya Joonmyeon hati hati dan Sehun Nampak berpikir.

"apa kau bahagia bersamanya?" Tanya Sehun. Joonmyeon menatap Sehun dengan tatapan teduhnya yang begitu damai. Joonmyeon tak mengatakan apapun namun Sehun tau dari tatapan Joonmyeon. Jawaban apa yang mommynya coba siratkan dari tatapan matanya.

"well, dia pria yang menyenangkan. As long as you are happy, I'm with you mommy" ucap Sehun akhirnya.

"aku tahu kau akan menyetujuinya, gomawo Sehuna" Joonmyeon menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"tapi jangan mengabaikanku lagi mom, aku benci diabaikan dan kau tahu itu"ucap Sehun. Joonmyeon tertawa.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya tadi. Sebaiknya kau tidur sayang" ucap Joonmyeon.

"bacakan aku cerita seperti dulu, tidurlah bersamaku mommy, aku merindukanmu"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu mengajak Sehun ke ranjangnya dan Joonmyeon mulai membacakan cerita favorit Sehun ketika dulu Sehun masih sangat kecil. Diam diam Sehun menatap mommy cantiknya itu.

_Selama kau bahagia, selama pria itu dapat mendatangkan senyum dan mengahangatkan hatimu.. aku bersamamu Mom, aku menyayangimu, tetaplah berbahagia._

**TBC**

HELLO I'M BACK!

Wkkwk aku balik dengan chapter 7 dari cerita tak berunjung ini/? Wkwk sekarang kagi jamannya mastin ya? *ini apa?* #abaikan wkkw Ottae ottae? Wkwkk XD untuk chapter ini aku buat 15 halaman semoga memuaskaan amiin

Saatnya bales ripiuu^^

**BLUEFIRE0805 **jangan terburu buru kawan semua memiliki timingnya/? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**sita12keynes **wkwk maaf ya udah bikin kentang banget/? Wkwkk XD aku sih update nya kalo memungkinkan setiap seminggu sekali update wkwk tapi tergantung ide juga makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**j12 **haha iya akhirnya yoda ngaku jugaakkk wkkwk XD ayo coba tentukan pilihanmu chanho atau krisho? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**pinkcaramel **kris bukannya gasadar cuman meragu/? Wkwkk kayak anak perawan meragu terus XD doakan semoga mood aku bagus untuk terus menulis tentang krisho yaa wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**SithaSparkyuSnowersELF **wkwk aku suka banget lagu angel dan suka nangis sendiri dengernya/? Wkkw agak tijel akunya,Wkwkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**luhan8045 **uceett ampe kaget capslock semua XD kenapa chanhonya? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**chyu **jangan lupakaan baekhyunnn =(( he had been my favorite =') wkwk kamu kan maunya kisseu aja :p makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Guest **wah makasih ya dibilang seru^^ yaudah baca terus yaa pantengin aja ceritanya wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**bellasung21 **aakk makasih aku tau aku menggemaskan/? Wkkw aku mah kalo lagi cemburu suka nya mellow mellow dipojokkan *kok young jadi curhat* wkwk map yak makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**afnia2495 **mian yaa masih kurang panjang aku berusaha menulis panjang tapi mentok/? Wkkw buat momet krisho nya lagi ga pas ama ceritanya buat ditampilin wkkw maaf makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino **ayoooww kamu pilih yang manaa? Cahyo apa krisho? Wkkwk aku juga malah jadi dilemma tau Xd makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**DiraLeeXiOh **OMG Hellow?! Kau kembaran sisi latuconsina ya? Wkkw maaf yaa belum memuaskan kamu yang haus akan krisho/? Wkkw XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Guest **wah makasih yaa dibilang daebal ^^ iya aku lupa ngiklanin cerita ini/? Wkkw Xd makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**deerbaozi **ini aku udah apdeettt tapi gapake kapdet/? Wkkw XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ellinkusuma1412 **kamu nya jangan ikutan sedih ya beb kita hidup harus senang /? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**GomawoFrozen Peony **bersyukur bisa ngebangkitin feel hunhannya buat kamu wkkw, aku nyelipin hunhan di chapt ini tapi kayaknya mengecewakan maaf yaa =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**byun najla **makasih daebaknya! Akan aku usahain nanti di chapter ada focus kaisoo =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**R053Wood **bisa koookk, chapter ini jawaban pertanyaan kamu kayaknya =) aku suka chanho abisnya mereka lawak banget di realnya XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**LittleMyeon **temboknya kasian digaruk =( mending garukin aku aja/gggg wkkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**anon **wkwk jawabannya perasaan chanyeol ada di chap ini meskipun tersirat sih haha aku jadi gemes sendiri sama cerita sehun –kyungsoo, aku jadi malah mau nge-pair mereka di akhirnya wkkw XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie **makasih yaa kerennya! . wkwk aku jadi tambah semangat niihh makasih yaa =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**exindira **chanbaeknya lagi hiatus gegara... *gausah bahas young* wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Fuji jump910 **aih kejam kenapa harus dibuang? Wkkw XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Park FaRo **sabar yaakk ini aja makin belibet ceritanya dedeknya sehun di pending dulu okeh? makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**fallforhaehyuk **nanti beb aka nada waktunya, aku juga mau bilang makasih juga yaa udah nge-ripiuu =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**zoldyk **gomawo! Aku udah update nih semoga memuaska =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Junmyunyifan **jawabannya adalaahhh... chanyeol serius! Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**PikaaChuu **enak soalnya si kris dapet perusahaan/? Wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**SMayanti **sabarlah menanti yaa aku juga bingung mau nyelipin moment mereka dimana XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**mwinssi **mereka semua pemainnya intinya pada perang batin wkwk aku berusaha buat apdet cepet dan makasih yaa udah setia/? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**little Dark Wolf 99 **tapi akunya gak nyebelin ka *kerling mata ganjen/? #plakk #abaikan! Wkkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Baby Magnae **halo baby! Haha woles aja gapapa ko tapi besok wajib repiu ya/? #lohyoungjadi maksa wkwkkw XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**leeyeol **haloo aku apdet lagi looh~~ wkwk makasih yaa semangatnya . makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Prince Changsa **tak ada duka yang abadi, percayalah author telah merencanankan hal yang terbaik/? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**jimae407203 **duh aku seneng berhasil bikin penasaran/? Wkkwk XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**lisnana1 **wkwk gimana ya jawabnya? Aku juga bingung sih XD makasih yaa atas semangatnya! . makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**sayakanoicinoe **aku udah apdet! Hehee makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ruixi **aku sudah update~~ sabar yak yang menungu krisho, hunhan, atau kaisoo let's focus on chanho/? Wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho **lagi deg"an aku soal mediasi SM sama Kris haha semoga ada jalan yang bisa membawa kris kembali XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu **sehun senyum soalnya seneng ketemu kris/? Maaf ya semisalnya kamu menunggu krisho moment XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**salsabilajum **wkwk maaf masih diluar dari harapanXD akunya lagi tergila gila sama chanho demiapapuunn . makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**akiko ichie **hmm akan aku pikirkan lagi, tapi kalo kai sama sehun/tao jatuhnya yaoi, kesial luhan sama kyungsoo yg sudah rela ku buat gs/? Wkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

selesai deh balesin ripiuunya, seneng banget loh masih ada yang ngikutin cerita absurd ini^^ makasih yaa makasih banyak kalian yang udah setia menanti dan membaca dan meripiuu maapkeun kalo ampe sekarang pun masih ada typo ga elit, maklum young hanya manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata sempurna/? Wkkwkw untuk next chapter young tunggu rippiu lagi dari kalian !~~ gomawo chingu-ya ~~! Oh ya young juga lagi deg"an soal mediasinya SM sama Kris, hope they will find a way for kris to re-join his brothers, EXO dan OMG! #LOSTPLANETinINA in Septermber 2014! Young pengen banget nontooon semoga dipermudah ya aminn!

Segitu ajadeh, kbyeee yeorobeun see you next chap! *pyoong bareng kangmas kai kesayangan ;)*


	8. Chapter 8

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER ****8**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekedar ingetin aja, kalo dicetak miring itu berarti **isi hati** atau **flashback-an** tokohnya yaa~~

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menutup pintu kamar sehun pelan sekali. Sehun sudah tertidur berkat dongeng lama yang dibacakan joonmyeon kembali. Joonmyeon segera turun dari lantai 2 dan sudah ada jongdae. Namja itu Nampak menunjukkan raut wajah yang cemas.

"jongdae-ya? Kau mau makan biar noona hangatkan makanannya" ucap joonmyeon lalu segera beralih ke pantry. Jongdae menatap noonanya sendu.

"noona, kenapa kau biarkan sehun bertemu dengan kris hyung?"ucap jongdae pelan. Joonmyeon membeku di tempatnya. Tunggu bertemu dengan kris? Sehun? Kapan?

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu jongdae" joonmyeon menghampiri jongdae lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"noona, malam saat kau tertidur, kris hyung kemari dan membawamu pulang, sehun masih terjaga karena dia cemas kau belum juga pulang, dan kris hyung bertemu dengan sehun"

Joonmyeon melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Dia benar –benar tak mengingat tentang kejadian setelah malam itu.

"benar seperti itu? aku tidak ingat"gumam joonmyeon.

"noona, noona kalau kau ceroboh seperti ini, kau sendiri yang akan membuat sehun mengetahui semua yang kau sembunyikan, lama lama, aku yakin sehun akan menyadarinya walau dia ragu.. sama seperti yang kris hyung rasakan, darah itu lebih kental ketimbang air noona" ucap jongdae menggenggam tangan joonmyeon.

DEG

_Darah lebih kental? Apa yang disembunyikan tentang Kris ahjussi?_

.

.

Kris terdiam di ruang kerjanya di rumah. Mendengar semua yang joonmyeon katakan padanya sore ini, kris merasa kecewa dengan sikap joonmyeon yang begitu keras kepala. Mungkinkah kesalahan kris terlanjur besar pada joonmyeon? Dan bagi joonmyeon kesalahan itu tak termaafkan?

_Mereka teman kuliah di universitas yang sama hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Joonmyeon mengambil fakultas teknik sementara Chanyeol mengambil fakultas ekonomi_

"teknik?" ucap kris merenung. Kris berpikir.

"seingatku, joonmyeon mendapat beasiswa kedokteran kan? Bukan teknik, lalu dia juga baru kuliah sejak 3 tahun setelah lulus, 3 tahun.."gumam kris.

Kris membuka laci meja kerjanya dan kembali membuka semua dokumen pencariannya tentang joonmyeon. Dia terpaku pada data milik sehun.

"jika sehun memang anak kandung joonmyeon dan berusia 14 tahun, 3 tahun joonmyeon menunda kuliahnya, itu tandanya selepas lulus SMA joonmyeon.."

DEG

"ini tak mungkin kan?" ucap kris menatap foto sehun yang tengah tersenyum.

.

.

Joonmyeon terlihat sedikit berantakan saat sampai ke kantor. Hidungnya memerah mungkin dia terserang flu. Dia pun tergesa –gesa memasuki lift. Di lift hanya ada dirinya dan baekhyun. Baekhyun Nampak menatap joonmyeon dari atas sampai bawah. Dan joonmyeon merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"ada apa baekhyun-ssi?" ucap joonmyeon akhirya. Baekhyun menggeleng. Hening kemudian tercipta. Entahlah sejak awal, joonmyeon merasa baekhyun menjaga jarak darinya.

"aku.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap baekhyun akhirnya. Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah yeoja manis yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu.

"Tanya apa?" Tanya joonmyeon bingung.

"apa.. apa kau dan sajangnim memiliki hubungan special?" Tanya baekhyun. Joonmyeon tersentak mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun itu. ah, joonmyeon baru sadar kalau dirinya sebenarnya sudah berlaku kejam pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

"eumm.. maksudnya apa? Kami berteman cukup baik" ucap joonmyeon. Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

"benarkah hanya sekedar berteman?" Tanya baekhyun lagi kini menatap joonmyeon lekat. Semoga saja, baekhyun tak menyadari kebohongan di mata joonmyeon. Harap batin joonmyeon.

"memangnya apalagi yang kau harapkan?"ucap joonmyeon.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka dan joonmyeon segera keluar. Sedangkan baekhyun terdiam di dalam lift, masih menatap joonmyeon dengan tatapan yang menginterogasi.

"aku duluan baekhyun" ucap joonmyeon meninggalkan baekhyun. Selepas joonmyeon pergi, baekhyun memunculkan segaris senyum getirnya.

"gotjimal"

.

.

Beruntung bagi jongin yang lupa mengerjakan tugas matematiks karena sekarang guru mereka berhalangan hadir dan jadilah kelas kosong itu begitu riuh. Sehun sudah tertidur di pojokkan kelas. Luhan terlihat sibuk mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya. Jongin yang merasa ditinggalkan akhirnya memilih melamun menatap jendela. Jendela kelas jongin langsung menghadap ke lapangan di bawah. Anak kelas 1 sedang jam olahraga. Dan mata jongin terpaku pada sosok gadis kecil dengan mata bulatnya, kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat berbeda akhir –akhir ini. Jongin merasa kyungsoo sedikit gelap. Dan jongin jadi sedikit lebih memperhatikan kyungsoo. Gadis itu tengah berada di antara teman temannya. Hari ini rambutnya diikat satu ke belakang. Kyungsoo tengah tertawa saat melihat siswa laki –laki di kelasnya bertanding sepak bola. Kyungsoo terlihat nyaman dan sedikit lebih cerah. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

"aku sudah melewatkan senyuman itu lama sekali"gumam jongin. Lalu dia kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke seisi kelas dan masih sama. Sehun begitu larut dalam tidurnya, juga luhan. Jongin memutuskan untuk menatap ke lapangan lagi.

BUK

Jongin sedikit berjengit kaget. Pasalnya tepat saat dia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya dan menatap lapangan, kyungsoo terkena bola sepak dan sontak membuat siswi kelas 1 itu riuh. Kyungsoo nampak memegang kepalanya yang mungkin berdenyut. Jongin bisa melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang menahan nyeri. Dan beberapa murid kelas 1 terlihat memapah kyungsoo ke UKS.

"ceroboh.."

.

.

Kris terbangun dengan aroma masakan yang begitu harum berlomba memenuhi indera penciumannya. Siapa yang memasak pagi –pagi begini? Kris menurunkan kakinya dan ranjang dan berjalan menuju pantry. Tunggu, kris tidak salah lihat kan?

"jess?" ucap kris heran. Yeoja cantik itu menoleh dan menunjukkan senyumannya.

"hi, morning!" ucap yeoja itu. kris pun menghampiri Jessica, penasaran kira kira apa yang dilakukan Jessica.

"katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi, kau memasak?!" ucap kris tak percaya. Jessica mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"aniya, kau sedang tidak bermimpi, lekas mandi dan kemeja juga jas dan dasimu sudah ku siapkan, ppalli kita harus sarapan!" seru Jessica menepuk pelan pipi kris lalu kembali focus ke masakannya. Kris masih termenung dengan kelakuan Jessica yang begitu berbeda 180 derajat itu.

"tunggu apalagi kris? Mau sampai kapan berdiam diri?" ucap Jessica menyadarkan lamunan kris. Kris pun tersadar dan akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara kris mandi Jessica tertawa kecil di dapur.

"kena kau kris.."

.

.

Joonmyeon tengah merenung di ruangannya. Pembicaraan singkat dirinya dengan baekhyun di lift tadi sangat mengusik pemikirannya. Bukan apa, joonmyeon hanya merasa bersalah dan jahat pada baekhyun. Joonmyeon berbohong pada baekhyun. Walau hubungan baekhyun dan joonmyeon tidak begitu dekat tapi joonmyeon mengetahui fakta yang selama ini baekhyun coba sembunyikan. Joonmyeon tahu, baekhyun menyukai chanyeol. Joonmyeon sadar dan peka akan hal itu. joonmyeon juga sering mencoba membuat chanyeol tersadar tentang perasaan baekhyun tapi itu dulu. Entah kenapa, joonmyeon malah menerima cinta chanyeol siang itu. apa joonmyeon hanya sedang terbawa perasaannya yang kalut?

Joonmyeon harus akui, chanyeol pria menyenangkan dan mudah akrab. Ia juga senang melihat kedekatan chanyeol dengan sehun. Dan joonmyeon sedikit-banyak merasa ketergantungan pada chanyeol. Terlebih saat kris datang, joonmyeon berpikir dia butuh sandaran. Tak bisa hanya berbagi dengan jongdae saja walaupun pada kenyataannya joonmyeon juga tak dapat 100% jujur mengenai masalah yang membelitnya yang menyangkut Kris. Itu rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"baekhyun-ssi mianhae" lirih joonmyeon.

KLEK

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah pintu dan tebak itu siapa?

"untuk apa kemari?" Tanya joonmyeon. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"pagi ini kita tak bertemu, bogoshippo"ucap chanyeol kekanakkan. Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah chanyeol yang kekanakan. Namja itu menghampiri joonmyeon di kursinya.

"kenapa berkeliaran? Tak adakah berkas yang harus kau periksa?"Tanya joonmyeon. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"aku sudah memeriksa semuanya,ini" chanyeol menyerahkan sebatang cokelat.

"cokelat? Untukku?"ucap joonmyeon dengan senyuman heran. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut. "ada apa chan?" Tanya joonmyeon menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah chanyeol.

"apa kau sedang flu? Pasti karena beberapa hari lalu kehujanan?" ucap chanyeol seraya menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada wajah joonmyeon.

"nan gwaenchana.. hanya flu ringan"ucap joonmyeon pelan.

HATCHI!

"sudah minum obat? Hidungmu merah sekali" ucap chanyeol mencubit hidung mungil joonmyeon.

"belum, baru hari ini aku flu.. nanti aku akan ke apotik beli obat, tak perlu begitu khawatir" ucap joonmyeon pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat noona yang begitu dicintainya sejak lama. Chanyeol heran, padahal dulu semasa kuliah banyak gadis yang cantik mendekatinya tapi hati dan pikirannya hanya tertuju untuk joonmyeon. Chanyeol merasa senang bisa dekat dengan joonmyeon walau hanya sebagai teman. Dan sekarang chanyeol merasa begitu beruntung, bisa menjadi namja yang terdekat hatinya dengan joonmyeon. Bagi chanyeol, joonmyeon adalah kenyataan yang paling sempurna.

"aku mencintaimu noona"

CUP

Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya lembut ke bibir cherry joonmyeon. Dan hal itu membuat joonmyeon tersenyum kecil.

"kau nanti ikut flu loh" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"apapun aku terima asal bersamamu"

Mereka tertawa pelan dan saling menatap lekat khas 2 manusia yang sedang kasmaran.

DEG

_Mereka benar benar memiliki hubungan, yatuhan kuatkan aku._

Mata itu, sepasang mata yang mengintip lewat celah pintu yang terbuka adalah milik Byun Baekhyun. Gadis manis yang kini tengah mati matian menahan tangisnya.

"kau berbohong joonmyeon –ssi"

.

.

"sekarang aku ingin kalian duduk dengan pasangan kelompok kalian!" seru Kim songsaenim. Luhan bergerak canggung menuju kursi sehun yang sudah tak ada lagi jongin di sampingnya. Jongin dipasangkan denga jinri untuk tugas kali ini.

"hai sehun" ucap luhan. Sehun menatap luhan dan hanya tersenyum kecil. Luhan merasa dadanya berdebar melihat senyuman sehun yang begitu tampan itu.

_Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu sehun._

Luhan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang sekarang terlampau senang. Kelas biologi ini terasa begitu lambat bagi luhan. Dia hanya termenung mendengar sehun menjelaskan semua tentang tugas ini. Luhan merasa seperti Bella Swan yang tengan mendengarkan penjabaran dari Edward Cullen mengenai bawang. Luhan mengamati sehun seksama, dan sehun nampak tidak terganggu dengan sarat tatapan penuh pengharapan dari luhan.

"jadi Lu, kau sudah paham?" ucap sehun. Sehun sedikit heran melihat luhan menatapnya begitu lekat namun terlihat kosong. Mungkin luhan mengabaikan sehun.

"lu, luhan?" ucap sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah luhan.

"oh, aku menyukaimu!"

DEG

Sehun mengerutkan keninganya mendengar ucapan konyol luhan. Walau yah, sesaat jantungnya berdebar mendengar itu tapi semua itu dia coba sembunyikan di balik wajah pokernya. Luhan sendiri melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang lancang.

"lu, aku.."

"sehun jangan salah paham, aku.. bercanda" ucap luhan dengan senyum paksa yang begitu aneh tercetak di wajah manisnya. Sehun, bukan sehun, hatinya mendesah kecewa.

"oh, baiklah. Jadi kau mengerti kan semua yang sudah ku jelaskan?"Tanya sehun memastikan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan terlihat begitu imut.

"bisa ulangi?"

Demi tuhan luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlihat sangat konyol saat ini.

_Aku serius, aku tidak bercanda._

.

.

Kris datang ke kantor dengan wajah sumringah dan tao tersenyum melihat gege nya tengah dalam mood terbaiknya. Tak seperti kemarin.

"bahagia sekali ge?" Tanya tao pelan.

"tentu saja tao, hari ini seperti keajaiban" ucap kris dengan senyuman.

"maksud gege?" Tanya tao bingung.

"yah, Jessica bangun pagi pagi sekali, dia mneyiapkan baju ku dan membuatkan sarapan.. aku merasa memiliki kehidupan normal hari ini" ucap kris pelan. Tao terdiam dan berpikir.

"_tao-yah, aku merasa kris aneh sejak pindah ke korea" ucap Jessica pelan di sela makan siang mereka. Tao menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatap Jessica dengan raut wajah bingung._

"_maksudnya noona?"_

"_yak kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu dia pulang malam sekali, dia juga sering termenung di ruang kerjanya dengan beberapa map yang sama. Aku merasa aneh, kadang aku berpikir dia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu"ucap Jessica pelan._

"_mungkin hanya perasaanmu noona"ucap tao menanggapi. Jessica menggeleng pelan._

"_ohya tao, kau kan sepupunya Kris. Ceritakan dong kris suka wanita yang seperti apa? Bagaimana mantan –mantannya?" Tanya Jessica. Tao mendeham dan berpikir sejenak._

"_well, gege hanya memiliki 1 orang mantan kekasih setahuku. Dia seorang gadis yang baik, dia gadis feminim yang begitu lembut. Gadis itu pandai memasak, bertutur kata lembut, yah yang kutahu dia sempurna di mata gege" ucap tao pelan._

"_siapa nama gadis itu?" Jessica terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan semua pujian yang tao lontarkan untuk sosok gadis itu._

"_entahlah, gege tak pernah memeberi tahu nama asli gadis itu, dia hanya menyebutkan suho" ucap tao._

"oh begitu? Syukurlah" ucap tao.

"ohya tao, tolong selidiki lebih lanjut tentang kim sehun"ucap kris seraya duduk di kursinya. Membolak balikkan map berisi data –data yang baru saja diletakkan oleh tao di mejanya.

"masih penasaran ya ge?" ucap tao. Kris mengangguk pelan, ucapan joonmyeon beberapa hari lalu selalu terngiang di telinganya.

"tentu saja, tao. Menurutmu mungkinkah kalo kim sehun adalah anak ku?" ucap kris masih menatap berkas berkas itu. tao mengerutkan dahinya.

"maksud gege?"Tanya tao semakin bingung.

"tao kau bisa dapatkan rambut atau darah kim sehun? Aku ingin memastikan keraguanku" ucap kris.

"darah? Gege suruh aku melukai bocah itu?" Tanya tao polos. Kris mendecak frustasi.

"bukan melukai tao, hanya sample nya saja"

"bagaimana aku mendapatkannya selain dengan melukainya ge?" Tanya tao. Kris mengangguk, benar juga.

"lagi pula apa yang membuatmu yakin ge? Bukankah kau baru tahu tentang kehadiran kim sehun akhir akhir ini?"Tanya tao berusaha menyelidiki. Kris terlihat begitu terobsesi tentang jati diri kim sehun, anak kim joonmyeon itu.

"ini aneh tao, tapi jujur saja melihat sehun membuatku teringat akan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa dia mirip dengan ku walau kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu, aku merasa dia bagian dari diriku karena aku merasa begitu menyayanginya sejak pertama kali bertemu" ujar kris dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tao sebenarnya menyetujui beberapa ucapan kris. Tao sendiri juga kaget melihat foto kim sehun. Begitu mirip dengan kris waktu kecil hanya saja lebih manis. Mungkin itu gen dari ibunya, joonmyeon. tapi, kalau memang dia adalah anak kris, bagaimana kris dan joonmyeon mendapatkannya?

"tapi ge yoona dari SNSD dan krystal f(x) juga mirip padahal tak punya hubungan darah" ucap tao mencoba mencairkan suasana. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"bercanda saja! Sana kerja"

.

.

Seperti biasa, saat jam istirahat sehun dan kyungsoo saling berbagi bekal. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda karena sehun hanya diam saja. tak biasanya. Biasanya sehun yang terlihat dingin itu akan cerewet mnegomentarai masakan kyungsoo dan memujinya berulang kali namun sekarang hanya diam.

"sunbae waeyo?" Tanya kyungsoo pelan. Sehun menatap kyungsoo lembut.

"aku hanya sedang berpikir"ucap sehun.

"memikirkan apa?"

"tadi luhan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi dia berdalih itu hanya bercanda" ucap sehun pelan. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menaruh sumpitnya. Ia ikut seperti sehun hanya menatap jauh lapangan di depan mereka.

"kau beruntung.." lirih kyungsoo pelan. Sehun menoleh ke arah kyungsoo yang kini tengah tersenyum getir sambil terus menatap ke depan. "setidaknya orang yang kau sukai pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu, walaupun dia mengatakan bercanda" lanjut kyungsoo.

"apa artinya jika hanya candaan?" Tanya sehun. Kyungsoo tertawa, hambar.

"apa kau bodoh? Dibalik setiap candaan kadang terselip perasaan yang begitu serius, aku tau luhan sunbae menyukaimu, chukkhaeyo"kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya. Melihat itu sehun segera mengusak kepala gadis itu yang sekarang tengah menunduk dalam. Ada isakan parau yang terlontar dari bibir yeoja itu dan bahunya bergetar hebat.

"hey, uljima"

"jangan.. hiks mengacak... hiks rambut hiks ku.."ucapnya terbata karena tengah terisak.

"jangan melawan saat sedang menangis, kau malah terlihat lucu kyungsoo ya! Jadilah adikku!" ucap sehun berusaha mencubit pipi kyungsoo

"adik?" Tanya kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berkaca.

"ya, aku selalu menginginkan seorang teman, mungkin seorang saudara untuk berbagi"ucap sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan memeluk sehun erat.

"jadilah oppaku yang baik"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan mengelus puncak kepala kyungsoo.

_if only I dare to take one more step_

di lain sisi..

"lu?" ucap jongin memotong acara mengintip luhan. Mata gadis itu sudah memerah. Dia pun memeluk jongin reflex. "ada apa?"

"aku menyukainya, aku tak bisa melihat mereka begitu dekat, aku menyukainya" ucap luhan menangis dipelukan jongin. Mata jongin membulat mendengarnya. Apa yang dia coba tepis dari pikirannya selama ini ternyata benar. Luhan menyukai sehun. Dia merasa bodoh.

.

.

Baekhyun dan joonmyeon berpapasan di kafetaria. Mata baekhyun terlihat sembab dan wajahnya memerah. Joonmyeon terlihat bingung karena seingatnya tadi pagi baekhyun masih biasa –biasa saja. juga yang berbeda sorot mata baekhyun melemah, menunjukan tatapan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Berbeda seperti beberapa waktu belakangan dia terlihat begitu membenci joonmyeon.

"gwaenchanayo?" ucap joonmyeon menghentikan langkah baekhyun dengan menggenggam tangannya yang halus itu.

"apa aku terlihat baik –baik saja? ..di matamu?" ucap baekhyun pelan tapi entah kenapa joonmyeon merasa tertohok mendengarnya.

"apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu baek?" Tanya joonmyeon. baekhyun mengangguk dengan berat.

"kesalahanmu, kau berbohong dan aku tahu" ucap baekhyun pelan kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan joonmyeon dengan tanda Tanya besar.

Aku berbohong? Tanya batin joonmyeon. dan kemudian dia tersadar apa kebohongan yang dimaksud baekhyun. Joonmyeon termenung di pintu kafetaria, dia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah.

.

.

Hari itu club futsal sedang latihan dan sehun juga jongin termasuk ke dalamnya. Saat lapangannya menyepi 2 sahabat itu masih di sana, mengistirahatkan tubuh berpeluh mereka. Enggan beranjak dari rumput hijau yang terasa dingin itu. hari semakin senja dan tak ada dari mereka yang berniat pergi.

"apa kau menyukai luhan?" suara jongin terdengar sebagi yang emmulai percakapan. Di sampingnya sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kini hanya terlihat siluet mereka karena matahari membiaskan warna jingga yang membuat mereka hanya terlihat seperti sebuah siluet.

"kau yang menyukainya.." ucap sehun sedikit ragu. Jongin tertawa hambar.

"ini bukan tentang aku sehun, ini tentang kau dan perasaanmu, aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya.." ucap jongin seraya menepuk bahu sehun. Sehun merasa aneh. Sangat aneh. Apa jongin mengetahui sesuatu.

"kau menyukainya, jauh lebih lama.. jika aku menyukainya, kau lah yang lebih berhak jongin" ucap sehun pelan. Kembali jongin tertawa hambar.

"bagaimana jika dia menyukaimu lebih dulu, jauh sebelum aku menyukainya? Sekarang siapa yang lebih pantas?"ujar jongin dengan wajah yang aneh. Ada kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang berusaha dia sebunyikan di balik seringaian jahil yang membuat kyungsoo jatuh padanya itu. sehun justru merasa terintimidasi oleh senyuman seperti itu. juga tatapan jongin yang menajam. Jongin pun mengambil barang barangnya dan bangkit.

"aku harap kau membalas perasaannya.." ucap jongin sebelum berlalu.

Apa jongin menyerah?

.

.

Malam saat sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kafe bubble tea langganannya. Mommynya pasti cemas di rumah. Sehun pun merogoh tasnya guna mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan nomor mommynya.

TUUUTT

Hanya terdengar nada mencoba menyambung.

_Apa sekarang mommy tengah bersama chanyeol ahjussi?_

Sehun tetap mencoba menghubungi mommynya sementara dia tetap menyebrang jalan di lampu yang tengah merah.

"tidak diangkat, mungkin memang tengah bersama chanyeol ahjusii" sehun mendesah pelan seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

BRUG

Sehun menatap seorang ahjumma yang kejatuhan barang bawaannya. Dia berjongkok membantu ahjumma itu.

"gwaenchanayo ahjumma?" Tanya sehun sopan seraya memunguti barang barang yang bertebaran di jalan.

TING

Sehun dan ahjumma itu tak menyadari lampu sudah berubah warna.

"HEY WANITA DAN ANAK DI SANA!"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

BRAKKK!

Seketika hening. Barang barang yang dipunguti itu berjatuhan kembali dan kini terlumuri darah segar. Mata ahjumma itu menatap ngeri pada bocah yang baru beberapa detik lalu membantunya dan kini sudah tergeletak di jalanan yang keras.

Di lain sisi Kris dalam mobilnya bergerak gelisah karena jalan yang kini dilaluinya kebetulan macet. Sudah pukul 8 malam. Seharusnya sudah tidak terlalu macet.

"ada apa sebenarnya"ucap kris. Dia tepaksa keluar dari mobil dan melihat kerumunan orang =orang tak jauh dari mobilnya.

"apa dia anakmu ahjumma"

"aniya, dia hanya membantuku"

Kris mencoba menembus kerumunan itu.

"permisi.. permisi"

Kris berhasil membuka kerumunan itu dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang tengah mereka kerubungi.

"yatuhan Sehun!" seru kris keras. Dia pun segera berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"maaf tuan anda siapa? Apa anda mengenal anak ini?" Tanya seorang pria.

"ya aku mengenal anak ini, tolong bukakan ppintu mobilku!" ucap kris. Dalam langkahnya yang tergesa dia membawa sehun berlari menuju mobilnya. Sementara pria tadi membuntutinya dan membukakan pintu.

"terima kasih, akan ku bawa dia ke rumah sakit" ucap kris. Kris tiba tiba saja menangis melihat sehun tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya. "bertahan sehun" ucap kris penuh harap.

.

.

Jongdae tengah bersama di UGD seperti biasanya dan menunggu datangnya korban. Beberapa menit lalu ada yang memanggil ambulance. Ada kecelakaan katanya. Ditengah keheningan ruang UGD itu pintunya terbuka sedikit kasar dan menampilkan seorang pri tengah menggendong tubuh bocah laki laki dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Sosok yang begitu familiar dengan jongdae.

"Uisa –nim tolong!" seru pria itu. jongdae berlari ke arah pria itu dan menyuruh beberapa perawat membantu pria itu memindahkan tubuh bocah laki laki dalam gendongannya. Setelah beberapa detik jongdae baru sadar, bocah itu sehun.

"Astaga ya tuhan sehun!" jongdae memekik sendiri menyadari keponakannya sendiri yang bersimbah darah itu.

"dokter, pasien mengalami pendarahan" ucap seorang perawat.

"minimalisir pendarahannya dengan menutup lukanya tapi bersihkan lukanya lalu coba tutup menggunakan perban, lakukan pertolongan pertama suster"

"baik."

Sementara tak jauh berdiri kris menatap khawatir pada tubuh sehun yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"bagaimana kejadiannya?" Tanya jongdae.

"aku sedang berada di kemacetan dan ku lihat dia tergeletak dengan semua darah itu. apa dia baik baik saja?"

"aku akan minta prosedur rontgen untukknya setelah kita membereskan lukanya, terima kasih telah membawanya kemari.. umm Kris ge" ucap jongdae ragu. Kris menoleh kea rah jongdae dan merasa tak asing dengan suara jongdae.

"oh, sama sama itu kewajibanku"

Jongdae merasa sedikit terharu saat kris mengatakan 'itu kewajibanku'

_Ku pikir kau bisa mnejadi ayah yang baik untuk sehun._

"dokter luka pasien sudah diperban"ucap seorang perawat.

"coba urus prosedur rontgen, untuk melihat efek benturannya" ucap jongdae dan perawat itu bergegas melakukan tugasnya.

"aku akan menelpon noonaku, anaknya masuk rumah sakit" ucap jongdae permisi. Sementara itu sehun dibawa ke ruang perawatan olek 2 orang perawat pria dan kris mengikutinya.

_Cepat sembuh sehun, kau membuat jantungku hampir lompat dari tempatnya saat melihatmu seperti tadi._

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkah tergesa menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dnegan chanyeol di belakangnya. Yeoja itu Nampak panic begitu menerima telepon dari jongdae, adiknya. Kabar yang dibawa jongdae berhasil meluluh-lantakkan hatinya. Kabar tentang sehun masuk ke rumah sakit. Saat itu dia tengah di rumah menunggu sehun dengan chanyeol yang kebetulan mampir. Sudah pukul 8 dan sehun belum pulang. Joonmyeon sudah cemas dari awal dan dia merawa bodoh karena tak memeriksa ponselnya. Ada panggilan tak terjawab dari putranya dan joonmyeon menangisi kebodohannya.

KLEK

Joonmyeon membuka pintu bernomor 94 itu dan didapatinya putra semata wayangnya yang tengah tergolek lemah di atas ranjang pesakitan. Tak jauh di sofa ruangan itu ada Kris. Kris tengah tertidur dalam posisi terduduk. Joonmyeon ingin menangis melihatnya.

"sehuna mianhae, maafkan mommy" ucap joonmyeon meraih tangan sehun.

_Apa ini karma karena aku menyakiti perasaan baekhyun?_ Pikir batin joonmyeon. dia mengelus dahi sehun yang diperban. Bau darah itu belum terlepas sempurna. Tak lama jongdae masuk.

"loh jongdae?" ucap chanyeol heran.

"aku bekerja di sini" ucap jongdae.

"jongdae-ya bagaimana keadaan sehun?" Tanya joonmyeon.

"hasil rontgen menunjukan tak ada efek serius mengenai luka di kepala sehun. Hanya tergores dan berdarah, cukup banyak tapi sehun sudah mendapat transfuse darah.." ucap jongdae melirik kea rah Kris yang tertidur. Joonmyeon mengerti arti lirikan jongdae itu.

"syukurlah" ucap chanyeol menghela nafas nya pelan.

"emm..." kris terbangun dari tidurnya mendengar percakapan di antara 3 orang yang tiba –tiba saja berada di ruangan itu.

"kalian?" ucap kris dengan suara agak serak.

"loh presdir Wu?" ucap chanyeol yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kris.

"oh, Kris gege yang membawa sehun kemari, untung dia cepat" ucap jongdae. Joonmyeon menatap kris dengan tatapan sendu.

"terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anak ku"

.

.

Sudah cukup malam dan kris belum juga pulang. Jessica merasa bosan.

"baru satu hari aku mencoba menjadi gadis baik dan sempurna untuk Kris dan sudah sebosan ini, hah selera pria itu akan wanita menyebalkan sekali" hal yang dikatakan tao beberapa hari lalulah yang membuat Jessica merubah sikapnya. Dulu mungkin Jessica menikah dengan Kris hanya karena ingin terbebas dari kejaran mantan psikopatnya itu namun sekarang tujuan itu telah berubah. Jessica menyukai kris dan ingin memiliki semuanya termasuk hati kris. Dan jika dengan berubah menjadi sosok wanita baik seperti mantan pacarnya kris si suho itu Jessica rela. Walau sebenarnya harus menipu sedikit.

Jessica mengitari rumahnya saking bosannya dan memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang kerja kris. Ini ruangan yang menyita waktu kris hampir 60% ketika dia berada di rumah. Ruangan itu tersusun sangat rapid an simple. Khas seorang Kris Wu. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatian Jessica, setumpuk foto di meja kerja kris.

"huh? Ini foto siapa? Tapi terlihat seperti Kris" ucap Jessica mengambil selembar foto bergambarkan seorang anak laki laki yang masih kecil. Mungkin usianya baru menginjak 6 tahun. "iya ini kris hanya saja lebih manis, oh kemana manis wajahnya menghilang? Wajah kris yang sekarang begitu dingin" ucap Jessica lagi.

Dia melihat lagi beberapa lembar berikutnya dan menunjukkan perubahan pada diri bocah laki –laki itu. foto terakhir, mungkin usinya sekitan 14 -15 tahun dengan seragam smp nya. Jessica membalik foto itu.

"kim Sehun?"

**TBC**

Aakkk kelar nih vrooohhh !

19 halaman niiihhh! Lebih panjang lagi dari chap kemareennn semoga suka yaahhh~~ ini pasti masih banya typo alay yang gaelit mohon maaf lahir batin yak reader-deul chingu-deul~~ mumuaahh /? Oke bales ripiuu! [etapi aku senang bangett! Chap.7 sampe 50 orang yang nge-ripiuu! Gomawoseumnidaaaa~~~!^^]

**R053Wood **wkwk ngakak minta kisseu/? Di sini ada kayaknya tapi gajelas gitu haha XD Tao bener ga yah suka Jessica? Wkwkk rahasia lah keliatannya gimana tuh dia suka atau engga? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**AmbarAmbarwaty** hay reader baruku! Hoho ngakak lah baca ripiuu kamu XD haha eeumm gimana ya aku jawabnya, maaf ya kalo dramatis banget soalnya cita cita young emang hidup dalam drama/? Wkwk dan masalah Krisho endingnya iya atu bukan aku juga belom tau soalnya ini bukan cerita aku boleh nyetok tapi nulis tiap minggunya/? Haha miaaannn masih gantung ._.v Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**park suchy** wah makasih yaa buat bagusnya . haha maaf kalo memusingkan young emang suka bikin orang pusing sama tingkah young/? *loh kok?* #abaikan Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**luhan8045** HOOOYYY! KAMU SENENG CHANHO? SAMA! HAHAH XD *caps young ikutan jebol* wkwkk XD Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**salsabilajum** haha sama aku juga galau TLP aku udah minta izin bonyok/? Tapi gak direpon T.T sediiihh hmm~~ iya aku lagi suka ChanHo gegara mereka di airport dan kebiasaan chanyeol bully suho XD ohya Jjongdae udah ada peran lagi nih/? Wkwkkw Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Guest** ini udah panjang niiihh lebih panjang ketimbang kemarinnn wkwkwk XD Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Frozen Peony** aku udah nyelipin HunHan tapi yang moment awkward tapi yaa tetep aku selipin moment nyesekknya.. heheee.-. ottae? Wkwk miaannn ya kalo gaenak/? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**LittleMyeon** wkwk jangan panas beeebbbb *kipasin* masuk kulkas bareng young yuks? Wkkw Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**richsuo** belom bisa ngasih kepastian sih Krisho atau bukan .-. wkkwk maaf yaa =(( Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Guest** hay! Iya gapapa koo~~ hmm berdoa saja moodku tetap ke KrisHo/? Haha Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**kaihun noona** haha kamu lebih sreg ke ChanHo ya? Haha emang sih yang lalu udah lalu aja tapi setiap manusia bisa kan dapetin kesempatan kedua? #alahyoungapasih Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**SyiSehun** sehun anak baik qaqa apapun untuk kebahagian mommy tercintah #tsaahhh Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**EXOTICARMYsasha** soalnya sehun ngerasa ada pria lain yang lebih nyangkut di hatinya. Seseorang yang dating kembali dari masa lalu/? Wkkw makasih semangatnya gapapkoo telat hehe Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Baby Magnae** emang chanho kenapa? Kenapa? *ala iklan biskuat* wkwk maaf yaa kalo kamu ga ripiuu lagi aku cedihh hikseu *gelayutan manja dilengan akang sehun* Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**junmyunyifan** jangan nyeseekkk *peyuukkk* wkwk maaf maaf bingiiittt aku mengkhianati KrisHo Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**j12** iya cepet? Waks XD wkkw makasih makasih yaa~~ hehe udahlah ya Kris nya di kelautin aja/? Wkkw *peace dilempar Bata sama Kris & Kris-stan* Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**DiraLeeXiOh** kamu abis anak alay mana Dir? Wkwkk haha jangan sebal sama tokohnya yaa young janji akan sesuai pengharapan koo /? Eh gatau deng XD wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**SaranghaeKrisHo** aduh aku jadi takut .-. maaf maaf ~~ gak sesuai pengharapan *bow* mereka cumin slight koo serius deh, aku terlalu sayang suho buat dibikin menderita, cukup 14 tahun .-. makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**pinkcaramel** suka sulay juga?! Wohooo kita sama! Wkwkkw haha maaaf yh aku bikin geregetan atau gemezz wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Kim Hyunsoo** kabar gembira update agaiiinn! Wkwkk mereka hanya selingan kok/? wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**indaaaaaahhh** jangan gitu doonggg ='( jadi sedihlah akunya T.T tetep baca dong sama ripiuu *ini young maksa loohhh* wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie** iya semua pada gemes yaahhh maaf yaa chingu-deul tak bermaksud aku niii~~ mianhaeT.T wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Fuji jump910** dipungut atuh kayak sampah beebb T.T wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**BLUEFIRE0805** sudah update~~ haha ripiuunya kamu menggambarkan kesengsaraan tokoh yaa T.T jadi merasa bersalah akunyaa /? wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**sita12keynes** hay sita –ssi! Haha geregetan ya sama TBC hah aku mau lanjutin saking terlalu long jadi bosen entar *ini aku bnaget kalo kepanjangan bosen* wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**afnia2495** haha insya allah Krisho! Cumin lagi slight Chanho gitu loohh wkwk hha kalo suho nidurin sehun atuh jadi malin kundang dumzz wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**kkamjongen** hay reader barukuuu~~ aanndwaeeeee jangan sebel chanyeol sebel young sajaahhh~~ jangan sungkan untuk ripiuu lagi yaa ;) wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**littleXbetweenEO** mereka jadiannya tersirat beebb~~ aku juga lagi suka Chanho masalahnya maaf ya Krisho shipper aku berpaling sebentar ajaa wkkwkwkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**blingblingdino** kalo kata suho mah badan sama chanyeol hatimah di Kris eyaa eyaa wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Duo Bubble-Kim316** haha sudah mulai menebak nebak endingnya wkwk XD aku gatau endingnya chanho kan krisho kana tau malah krisyeol/? Aku sih kayaknya bakal tetep krisho/? Wkkw wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino** yeay! #TeamChahmyeon ! . wkwk makasi albin sudah mendukung Chanho wkkw aku senangggg sekali wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**bellasung21** haha Alhamdulillah ada yang senang =") haha semuanya rata –rata sebel . aku juga sih pengen mereka balikan sabar yaa aku sedang memutar otak suapaya mereka bisa balikan wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**lisnana1** hayy nana~~ kamu gasebel sama young gegara ngepair chanho? =( wkwkk makasih yaa semangatnya aku udah update again nichh! Hehe wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**DeerIAM** aku sudah update! Hahah gapap ketinggalan aku nungguin koo ~~ =3 wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ruixi** yaaahh aku sedih chanyeol dibilang pengganggu /? Wkkwkw janganbbenci chanyeol atau siapapun bencilah authornya saja/? wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu** nikah? Hmm seru gak yah kalo aku bikin mereka nikah? Jyahahha aku ngeri dibakar KrisHo shipper XD sehun dan luhan yaa nanti aku pasti deh wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Park FaRo** yah akunya jadi kkaebsong (sedih) gara gara gak yehet =((((((( wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**zoldyk** aku update lagi niyyy! wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**exindira** puas dengan chanbaek dan krishonya chapter lalu? Gimana yang chapter sekarang? Wakakka XD tao-jessica? Hmm rahasiaaa =p wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**KyuraCho** wkwk aku juga maunya mereka cepet baikkan tapi otak lagi muter cerita biar balikannya mereka dramatis/? Wkwkk ahyde/? wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**fallforhaehyuk** tenang kris mainnya lembut gak seradak seruduk jalannya pelan tapi pasti wkwk wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**akiko ichie** kan baru awal, sehun juga gak sreg kok wkwk liat aja kelanjutannya pergolakan batinnya sehun/? wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Kevin Izumi** kalo bingung pegangan ajah sama aQ wkwk XD makasih semangatanya! Dan selamat menikmati chapter ini~~ wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Arcan'sGirl** udah lanjut iniii~~~ wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

s**ayakanoicinoe** ooh kenapa? Wkwk wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho** udah mulai mau klimaks nih ceritanya~~ aku ga tega bikin orang geregetan tapi aku suka/? Wakakka XD wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**SMayanti** duuhh pada gasuka chanho ya? Waaee? *sedih bareng bangyeol di pojokkan kamar/?* wakakka XD wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**gbrlaxy** haha aku sih maunya happy ending di cerita ini dan di dunia nyata/? Wkwk amiin amiin tergnatung mood aku ya beb.-.v wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**cy** hay aku apdet lagi nih! Gimana? Aku udah berusaha lebih panjang niiyy~~ semoga suka yeaa . wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**jimae407203** yaahh jadi gimana ini berubah pikiran dari ChanHo ke KrisHo aku nya jadi bingung XD gimana Kris Kyungsoo sama Sehun bikin keluarga sendiri aja/ wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**kaihunkrisho shipper** suho hanya ingin hidup bahagia melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan bersama Kris *alah* wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

selesai deh balesin ripiuunya, seneng banget loh masih ada yang ngikutin cerita absurd ini^^ makasih yaa makasih banyak kalian yang udah setia menanti dan membaca dan meripiuu ohya beb dari ripiuunya banyak yang jadi sebel Chanyeol sama Joonmyeon, beb young cuman mau ngingetin ini Cuma fiktif jadi sebelnya jangan beneran yaa~~ maaf.

juga maapkeun kalo ampe sekarang pun masih ada typo ga elit, maklum young hanya manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata sempurna/? Wkkwkw untuk next chapter young tunggu rippiu lagi dari kalian !~~ gomawo chingu-ya ~~! Ohya kemarin young download TLP Taipei~~ aakk chingu keren banget . *Ohya chingu udah denger lagu Girl's Day yang Darling? Ahh aku lagi suka banget sama lagu ituu . #kokjadicurhat wkwk *abaikan

oke deh young pamit yah jangan kangen ;) *pyoong bareng Chanyeol kekasih tercinta*


	9. Chapter 9

DADDY, I MISS YOU!

.

AQUARYOUNG21

.

FAMILY, ROMANCE, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT

.

CAST

SM FAMILY, GS for UKE

.

.

.

**DADDY, I MISS YOU!**** CHAPTER ****9**

.

.

.

.

.

Sekedar ingetin aja, kalo dicetak miring itu berarti **isi hati** atau **flashback-an** tokohnya yaa~~

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya joonmyeon tetap berada di rumah sakit bersama Kris sementara chanyeol memilih untuk pulang kemarin karena hari ini ada rapat dengan dewan direksi. Sebenarnya chanyeol agak tidak rela membiarkan kekasihnya harus bermalam dengan Kris. Yah cemburu, biasa.

Sehun belum juga sadar, joonmyeon memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membeli sarapan unutknya dan juga kris yang masih tertidur di sofa ruang rawat inap sehun.

KLEK

Saat joonmyeon kembali dan membukakan pintu dia melihat sosok kris tengah duduk di kursi samping ranjang sehun dan mengelus surai cokelat milik sehun. Joonmyeon dapat melihat kasih yang begitu tulus dan hatinya kembali bergejolak.

"ehem!" joonmyeon terpaksa menginterupsi kegiatan kris dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"kau sudah bangun?"Tanya joonmyeon, kris mengangguk. "ini ku belikan sarapan, apa kau sudah baik baik saja?" Tanya joonmyeon cemas melihat kemarin wajah kris begitu pucat.

"aku? Kenapa aku? Seharusnya sehun yang kau khawatirkan" ucap kris pelan. Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut.

"jongdae menjelaskan semuanya, katanya ketika sehun butuh transfusi darah kau yang melakukannya, terima kasih kris sudah menyelamatkan sehun, aku berhutang budi padamu" ucap joonmyeon pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"tak perlu sungkan padaku myeona" ucap kris seraya mengelus puncak kepala joonmyeon lembut. Joonmyeon kembali merasakan ketulusan kris seperti 14 tahun yang lalu.

_Andai kau tidak pergi, aku ingin menerimamu kembali dan mengenalkanmu pada sehun tapi rasanya sangat sulit._

Joonmyeon menatap kris dengan tatapan yang begitu sendu.

"maaf kris, seharusnya kita bisa ke lokasi proyek hari ini, maaf karena ini semua rencana dibatalkan" ucap joonmyeon pelan. Kris berhenti menyesap supnya dan menatap joonmyeon dengan tatapan yang begitu teduh.

"tidak apa apa, sehun yang terpenting sekarang"ucap joonmyeon.

_Kau berkata seolah olah kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Apa kau melakukan ini semua karena kau sudah tau kebenarannya?_

"emmhh.."

Terdengar lenguhan kecil dan itu berasal dari sehun. Joonmyeon melonjak dari duduknya dan mendekat ke ranjang sehun.

"chagiya? Kau sadar?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan yang terasa begitu berat. Saat pandangannya menjelas dilihatnya wajah mommy dan kris ahjussi yang menurutnya sangat serasi.

_Apa seperti ini rasanya memiliki orang tua lengkap?_

"mommy kepalaku sakit"

"jangan banyak bergerak, mommy panggilkan uisa untuk memeriksa mu nde" ucap joonmyeon kemudian pergi. Tinggalah kris dan sehun di ruangan itu.

"ahjussi, aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku saat aku tak sadar, apa kau benar memanggilku?"

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit heran dengan hari ini. Tidak ada tanda –tanda keberadaan joonmyeon dan chanyeol juga nampak tenang di ruangannya. Tak biasanya seperti yang dilakukan kemarin selalu menyambangi ruangan joonmyeon. Untuk sedetik baekhyun tersenyum setidaknya dengan tidak ada joonmyeon berarti kesempatan untuk hatinya terluka lebih kecil.

TUK TUK

Baekhyun mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan chanyeol dan suara bass chanyeol terdengar dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"permisi sajangnim, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan tentang jadwal anda." Ucap baekhyun sopan.

"yah katakan saja"

"sebenarnya agenda yang penting itu, perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang untuk menemui presdir takashi."

"ohya kapan?"

"lusa ini anda harus berangkat presdir"

"oh baiklah untuk berapa hari?"

"di sini tertulis selama 3 hari"ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol yang kembali pada sifat tak acuhnya kepada baekhyun. Sedikit –banyak menyakiti perasan baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur sakit.

"pesankan tiketnya untukku, dan apa kau ikut?"Tanya chanyeol.

"uh haruskah aku ikut?"Tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang sekarang tengah memainkan jarinya imut.

"mungkin aku disana butuh asisten untuk membantuku menyiapkan beberapa dokumen untuk pertemuan itu, aku ingin kau membantuku.. tenang aku akan beri tambahan gaji untuk yang satu ini" jelas chanyeol.

Bukan, bukan gaji yang baekhyun inginkan.

_Apa ini salah satu cara tuhan untuk mendekatkan aku dengan sajangnim?_

"baiklah sajangnim" ucap baekhyun menyetujui. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"terima kasih nona byun, kau bisa kembali bekerja"

.

.

Kris memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah yang begitu semangat. Saat ia masuk ia melihat Jessica tertidur di sofa.

"jess" kris mengguncang tubuh Jessica pelan. Dan yeoja itu pun terbangun.

"hey kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Jessica pelan

"sudah, kenapa tidur di sini?" Tanya kris dingin. Jessica tersenyum manis.

"menunggu mu" ucapnya lalu matanya tertuju pada bagian lipatan siku kris yang tertutup kapas dan plester. "kau kenapa?" Tanya Jessica seraya menyentuh bagian itu.

"oh hanya bekas donor darah" ucap kris.

"mau mandi? Akan aku siapkan air hangat.." ucap Jessica bergegas menyiapkan air hangat untuk kris mandi. Sebenarnya kris sendiri tertegun dengan perubahan diri Jessica yang begitu drastis.

"ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?"

.

.

Hari ini jongin sedikit heran karena sudah sampai bell masuk berbunyi tak juga ada tanda tanda kehadiran sehun. Juga luhan tak mengatakan apa –apa tentang keberadaan sehun. Notabenenya mereka bertetangga kan?

Luhan hanya diam saja dan nampak murung. Jongin mendesah pelan melihat sikap gadis yang selalu dikejarnya itu. pelajaran pagi itu berlalu begitu saja sampai tiba jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, gadis kecil bermata bulat itu datang ke kelas sehun jongin dan juga luhan. Matanya terlihat berpencar mencari sosok sehun yang tak ada. Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri yeoja kecil itu.

"dia tidak ada, tidak masuk"ucap jongin. Kyungsoo berjengit saat tau jongin ada di hadapannya.

"oh begitu.." kyungsoo menunduk lesu melihat kotak makan yang sudah dibawanya. Dia berniat pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh jongin.

"aku bisa menggantikan sehun untuk memakan bekal itu" ucap jongin, tatapannya meneduh menatap wajah polos kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang melebar. Jongin membawa kyungsoo keluar dan duduk di bawah pohon besar seperti yang selalu dilakukan sehun.

"jadi kapan mau makan? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? jangan membesarkan matamu, kau terlihat seperti monster lucu" ucap jongin. Kyungsoo tergagap sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan kotak bekal yang biasa dipakai sehun ke jongin.

"selamat makann.." ucap jongin memulai makan siangnya. Kyungsoo sedari tadi berusaha menahan debaran di dadanya.

"ah sehun benar, masakanmu memang enak" ucap jongin dengan senyuman tampan miliknya yang berhasil membuat lutu kyungsoo melemas.

_Oppa, sehun oppa, andai kau di sini. Lihat, dia memakan bekalku._

"gomawoseumnida sunbaenim" ucap kyungsoo pelan. Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut.

"kenapa kaku sekali? Aku perhatikan kau begitu nyaman dengan sehun, kenapa kaku sekali denganku?"Tanya jongin tak mengerti. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

"ooh.. itu.."

"apa karena kau menyukai sehun?"

DEG

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras.

"ke –kenapa sunbae berpikir begitu? Aku dan sehun oppa hanya sunbae-hoobae tak lebih" ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

"tapi wajahmu memerah, dan kau memanggil sehun dengan sebutan oppa, hubungan kalian seperti apa?"Tanya jongin lagi.

"uh,, itu. dia memintakku menjadi adiknya. Makanya aku memanggilnya oppa, hubungan kami murni hanya adik dan oppa, lagi pula dia menyukai seseorang" ucap kyungsoo pelan. Jongin terdiam.

"jinjjayo? Dia menyukai seseorang?"Tanya jongin dan kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"apa kau tahu kami bisa dekat karena kami sama, kami menyukai seseorang dan hanya bisa memendam perasaan kami, kami menertawakan kemalangan kami bersama dan semua nya terasa lebih baik" ucap kyungsoo lagi. Jongin terdiam, menyadari kalau sebenarnya kyungsoo bukan gadis semengerikan dan pengganggu seperti yang selama ini dia pikirkan.

"ohya, bagaimana kepalamu?" Tanya jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"kepala? Kepala apa? Kenapa kepalaku?" Tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"bukankah kemarin kepalamu kena bola sepak? Apa sakit?" Tanya jongin memperhatikan dahi kyungsoo yang tertutup poni ratanya.

"oh itu.. hanya merah dan memar sedikit tapi sudah tak apa" ucap kyungsoo.

"lain kali hati hati" ucap jongin, dia kembali mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan bekalnya.

"nde… eum tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Seingatku kau sedang pelajaran di kelas, bagaimana kau tahu"

UHUK

Jongin terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan polos dari kyungsoo. Bisa ketahuan kalau kemarin dia memperhatikan kyungsoo.

"eh? Wae? Minum" ucap kyungsoo menyodorkan botol minumnya.

"gwaenchana hanya tersedak, eumm itu aku sedang ke toilet dan tak sengaja melihat" ucap jongin berkilah dan kyungsoo mengangguk saja. dan mereka kembali makan bersama dalam keadaan hening. Kyungsoo terlalu canggung begitupun dengan jongin.

.

.

Joonmyeon sedang menyuapi sehun di rumah sakit.

"mommy tak kerja?" Tanya sehun. Joonmyeon tersenyum menggeleng.

"kalau mommy bekerja, itu tandanya mommy mengabaikanmu, kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau tak suka diabaikan" ucap joonmyeon. sehun tersenyum manis.

"ohya mommy, aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya sehun. Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap sehun lekat.

"tumben sekali mau bertanya pakai izin segala? Memangnya mau Tanya apa?" ucap joonmyeon. sehun terlihat ragu.

"eum, sebenarnya mommy mengenal kris ahjussi dimana?" Tanya sehun. Joonmyeon sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan sehun. Tumben sekali sehun menanyakan kris. Apa sehun tahu? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

"oh, dia rekan kerja mommy, kenapa?" Tanya joonmyeon. sehun tersenyum.

"aku menyukainya mommy, dia sosok yang hangat aku merasa dekat dengannya. Apa daddyku orang yang seperti dia?"

DEG

_Daddy mu memang dia sayang._

"yaa... daddy sehun bahkan lebih baik dari dia, karena kau tahu apa? Daddy memberikan mommy seorang putra yang seperti lentera dalam hidup mommy, dan mommy merasa sangat beruntung karena hal itu, sehun yang paling berharga untuk mommy" ucap joonmyeon lalu memeluk sehun. Sehun tersenyum di sela acara pelukan mereka.

"mommy aku rindu daddy, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya.. aku tak puas hanya dengan cerita mommy, aku ingin bertemu dengannya" lirih sehun pelan. Joonmyeon tersenyum getir.

"sehun dengar.. suatu hari nanti, mommy akan mempertemukan daddy dengan sehun tapi tidak sekarang, sehun mengerti kan?" ucap joonmyeon dengan pengharapan. Sehun masih dengan tatapan sendunya menatap sang mommy yang terlihat frustasi jika menyangkut daddy nya.

"apa daddy menyakiti mommy? Apa ternyata daddy adalah orang jahat? Itu sebabnya mommy tak mempertemukan daddy denganku?" pertanyaan yang selama ini sehun pendam akhirnya lolos juga dan joonmyeon semakin sedih mendengarnya.

_Dia tidak jahat sehun, dia hanya melakukan kesalahan. Semuanya adalah pilihan mommy untuk tidak mempertemukanmu dengan dia. Dia sangat menyayangimu walaupun dia tidak tahu kalau kau adalah bagian darinya, dia begitu tulus menyayangimu, mommy hanya tak siap menghadapi semuanya lagi._

"maafkan mommy sehun, maaf. Mommy terlalu egois. Maaf"

_Ternyata benar daddy menyakiti mommy._

Di luar ruangan itu jongdae mendengar semuanya. Dia pun merogoh kantung celananya dan mendial sebuah nomor lewat ponselnya.

"halo hyung? Aku setuju melakukannya, kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil sampel"

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan kris, Jessica pergi ke sebuah restoran dan meminta tao untuk menemuinya di restoran itu saat makan siang. Tepat saat makan siang tao segera pergi ke restoran yang dimaksud oleh Jessica.

"hay noona" ucap tao dengan senyuman sumringah dan Jessica membalasnya.

"hay tao, duduklah, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jessica.

"samakan saja denganmu, ohya noona hari ini kris-ge ada di kantor kenapa tak mengajaknya makasn siang bersama?" Tanya tao. Jessica menggeleng.

"dia tidak tahu kan kalu kau kesini?"

"tidakk, memangnya ada apa noona?" Tanya tao.

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan.. eh sebentar" ucap Jessica. Yeoja itu merogoh tas channel yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto. Lalu ia menyodorkannya ke tao.

"aku menemukan fotonya di meja kerja kris di rumah, ada beberapa lembar dan cukup banyak. Apa kau mengenal dia? Apa hubungannya dengan kris ya?" tanya Jessica. Tao menggaruk tengkuknya bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia jelas tau obsesi kris mengenai bocah yang ada dalam foto itu. kim sehun. Tapi apa pantas jika tao membeberkannya kepada Jessica?

"molla noona, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya tao yang pada akhirnya berbohong. Jessica terlihat tengah memilih milih perkataannya.

"entahlah kris terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku yakin hal itu berkaitan dengan anak ini, dia benar benar mirip kris aku hampir salah sangka kalau ini kris waktu kecil. Apa mereka punya hubungan darah?" ucap Jessica. Tao mendeham pelan.

"yoona dan krystal juga mirip tapi bukan siapa siapa, noona"ucap tao. Jessica tertawa.

"aku juga bingung dengan 2 idol itu, hahaha"

.

.

Pukul 4 saat jam kantor selesai, chanyeol segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Untuk menjenguk sehun, dia menerima kabar kalau sehun sudah sadar tadi pagi. Dan tentu saja untuk menemui joonmyeon, chanyeol merindukan yeoja itu walau baru beberapa jam terpisah. Dia membuka kamar bernomor 94 itu perlahan dan menampilkan 2 sosok yang ingin ditemuinya.

"chanyeol ahjussi!" ucap sehun dengan suara yang bergitu sumringah.

"hay, babyboy, bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap chanyeol menghampiri namun sebelumnya meletakan cake yang dibawanya di meja.

"sudah baikan ahjussi, walau ya sedikit pusing" jawab sehun.

"apa itu chan?" Tanya joonmyeon.

"cheesecake, aku sengaja membawakannya"ucap chanyeol yang sekarang tengah duduk di ranjang sehun mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu.

"untukku kan ahjussi?" Tanya sehun manja.

"tentu saja"

"sehun belum sembuh, tidak boleh makan ini dulu harus makan makan rumah sakit dulu" ucap joonmyeon membuyarkan kebahagiaan sehun. Bocah laki laki itu mempoutkan bibirnya seperti yang sering dilakukan joonmyeon saat sedang kesal.

"kenapa begitu mommy?!" protes sehun.

"noona, biarkan sehun memakannya, dulu ibuku pernah bilang kalau ingin cepat sembuh makanlah makanan yang enak dan kita sukai pasti akan jauh lebih cepat sembuhnya" ucap chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah sehun dan bocah itu tersenyum.

"itu benar mommy!"timpal sehun menyetujui ucapan chanyeol.

"kalian ini kompak sekali melawanku!" protes joonmyeon dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat sehun dan chanyeol tertawa bersama. Tak lama seorang suster datang dengan senyuman yang cerah.

"annyeong, bagaimana kabarnya sehun –ah?" Tanya suster itu.

"lebih baik suster, tapi kepalaku sedikit pusing" keluh sehun tentang kepalanya yang pusing. Suster itu tersenyum.

"pusing nya akan hilang perlahan –lahan, ohya aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira, lusa sehun sudah bisa pulang" ucap suster itu lembut.

"oh begitu baiklah terima kasih suster"ucap joonmyeon senang.

"kalau begitu tuan dan nyonya juga sehun aku pamit dulu, annyeong"

Suster itu pun pergi.

"ohya noona, lusa juga aku akan pergi ke jepang jadi mungkin aku tak bisa ikut menjemput sehun, taka pa kan?"ucap chanyeol.

"tidak apa apa, aku bisa menjemput sendiri, berapa lama?" ucap joonmyeon.

"sekitar 3 hari, dan aku mungkin akan pergi bersama baekhyun.. aku rasa aku membutuhkan seorang asisten"ucap chanyeol seraya berpikir. Sementara joonmyeon sendiri menahan debaran di dadanya akibat nama baekhyun terucap.

"ahjussi, bawakan oleh oleh ya sebagai kado kesembuhanku" ucap sehun manja.

"oh tentu, kau mau hadiah apa?"ucap chanyeol seraya menanggapi permintaan sehun. Sehun nampak berpikir dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagunya.

"jangan manja sehun, mana ada hadiah seperti itu"potong joonmyeon.

"mommy tidak seru sekali"

"jangan didengarkan sebutkan saja apa yang inginkan"

"kalian membantahku lagi.."

Sehun dan chanyeol kembali tertawa lagi.

.

.

Luhan tengah menyirami kebunnya saat dia juga memperhatikan kediaman sehun yang nampak sepi.

"kenapa terus melongok ke rumahnya sehun lu?" ucap sang mama mengagetkan luhan.

"oh tidak mama, luhan hanya bingung. Tadi sehun tidak masuk" ucap luhan pelan.

"oh lulu belum tahu? Tadi jongdae-ya beritahu mama kalau sehun masuk rumah sakit, kemarin sehun kecelakaan"

BRUK

Luhan menjatuhkan selang yang dipegangnya begitu saja. mama luhan bingung melihat sikap luhan. Luhan pun menghampiri mamanya yang sedang minum teh di teras.

"bagaimana keadaan sehun mama?" Tanya luhan panic.

"kata jongdae-ya sehun baik baik saja hanya mengalami luka kepala, berdoa saja sehun cepat sembuh" ucap mama luhan. Luhan menghembuskan nafas pelan. "kenapa lulu begitu panic? Apa lulu suka sehun?"

SKAK MATT

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"mama..."

Mama luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis kecilnya yang begitu lucu.

"mama bercanda luhan, tidak perlu sampai bersemu begitu.."

Luhan menunduk malu mendengar candaan mamanya.

_Luhan memang menyukai sehun mama, tapi sehun sepertinya tidak suka luhan._

.

.

Jongdae dan minseok memutuskan untuk bertemu hari ini sepulang kerja. Mereka bertemu di rooftop café langganan.

"maaf kau pasti menunggu lama" ucap jongdae. Minseok tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"ohya ada apa meminta bertemu?"

"merindukanmu.."

"jangan menggodaku, hmm jongdae ku dengar sehun masuk ke rumah sakit, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya minseok dengan raut wajah cemas. Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

"dia bisa pulang lusa nanti. Ohya ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan.. aku meminta pendapatmu" ucap jongdae sedikit ragu. Minseok menggenggam tangan jongdae yang memang berada di atas meja.

"kau terlihat sangat cemas, ada apa?"Tanya minseok.

"aku.. aku membantu seseorang yang seharusnya tak ku bantu.." ucap jongdae pelan.

"maksudnya?"

_Jongdae baru saja akan masuk ke kamar rawat sehun saat dia mendengar percakapan joonmyeon dan sehun. Jongdae tak bisa masuk begitu saja dan malah membatu di depan pintu._

"_mommy aku rindu daddy, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya.. aku tak puas hanya dengan cerita mommy, aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap sehun lirih. Jongdae hanya sedang membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi noonanya._

"_sehun dengar.. suatu hari nanti, mommy akan mempertemukan dady dengan sehun tapi tidak sekarang, sehun mengerti kan?" ucap joonmyeon dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Jongdae mengerti betapa menyakitkannya semua kenyataan pahit ini untuk noonanya._

"_apa daddy menyakiti mommy? Apa ternyata daddy adalah orang jahat? Itu sebabnya mommy tak mempertemukan daddy denganku?" sehun bertanya lagi dan jongdae merasa rasa penasaran sehun semakin kuat seiring berjalannya waktu. Jongdae sempat berpikir bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti tak ada lagi jawaban logis yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasaran sehun. _

"_maafkan mommy sehun, maaf. Mommy terlalu egois. Maaf"akhirnya noonanya meminta maaf atas sangat miris mendengarnya. Jongdae merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, mendial nomor yang baru saja di save nya beberapa hari lalu._

"_halo hyung? Aku setuju melakukannya, kau bisa dating ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil sampel"_

_Noona maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak tega melihat sehun begitu merindukan ayahnya. Aku tau betapa sakitnya merindukan orang tua, maaf aku akan melakukan ini demi sehun._

_._

_Sekitar 30 menit kemudian namja tampan dengan rambut keemasan yang terlihat begitu sempurna dengan wajahnya yang sangat maskulin memasuki lorong rumah sakit dan segera menuju ruangan jongdae._

"_oh jongdae, terima kasih kau mau menolongku.." ucap namja itu, Kris. Jongdae tersenyum kecil._

"_sama sama hyung. Sebaiknya kita cepat mengambil sample, aku tak ingin noona mengetahui kau berada di sini"_

"_tunggu jongdae, apa joonmyeon begitu membenciku?"Tanya kris dengan tatapan yang berubah gelap._

"_tidak, dia tidak membenci apapun dan siapapun. Dia hanya kecewa"_

"jadi kau membantu namja itu untuk melakukan tes DNA terhadap sehun?" Tanya minseok memastikan apa yang ditangkapnya tidak salah. Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

"ya, dan hasilnya akan keluar sekitar 1 minggu lagi"

"apa joonmyeon eonnie tau akan hal ini?" Tanya minseok. Jongdae menggeleng lemah. "kenapa kau melakukan ini?" ucap minseok. Sedikit –banyak minseok mengetahui sifat calon kaka iparnya yaitu joonmyeon. jika saja joonmyeon tau apa yang sudah jongdae lakukan, akan semarah apa dia jadinya.

"ini semua ku lakukan untuk sehun. Sehun berhak tahu siapa ayahnya, aku hanya membantu kris hyung biar dia dapat cukup bukti yang kuat untuk tampil sebagai ayah sehun, aku tahu baik sehun dan kris hyung merindukan satu sama lain, aku sakit tiap kali pergi ke pesta olahraga wali murid, sehun menatap iri temannya yang lain yang datang bersama ayah mereka. Sehun tak mengatakan apapun. Dia menyimpan lukanya sendiri, dan noona terlalu egois, aku benci keadaan seperti ini minseok!" ucap jongdae panjang lebar. Matanya berkaca mengingat sehun. Jongdae sering menemukan sehun melamun sendirian saat joonmyeon tak ada. Dia terlihat begitu menyakitkan saat sendiri.

"niatmu baik chagi tapi caranya salah.. seharusnya kau memberi tahu joonmyeon eonnie terlebih dahulu.."

"ini sudah terlanjur.."

Keheningan tercipta. Jongdae terlarut dalam pemikirannya sementara minseok hanya diam menatap namja pujaannya itu. rasanya semakin hari akan semakin berat untuk dijalani.

.

.

Hari menuju jepang pun datang. Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah berada di bandara menunggu keberangkatan pesawat mereka. Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi joonmyeon sedangkan baekhyun hanya diam diabaikan.

"noona angkat.." ucap chanyeol pada ponselnya. Baekhyun sendiri miris mendengarnya. Meskipun tak ada joonmyeon, pikiran chanyeol tetap pada yeoja itu.

_I feel like a domino, I fall for you, you fall for another._

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, joonmyeon tengah merapikan barang barang sehun. Dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkan ponselnya di rumah tanpa tahu kalau chanyeol mati –matian berusaha menghubunginya walau hanya untuk mengucapkan kata pamit.

"mommy apa belum selesai? Apa aku bisa ke sekolah?" Tanya sehun. Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"belum bisa sayang, besok saja ke sekolahnya lagi pula ini sudah jam 9 pagi" ucap joonmyeon. tak berapa lama terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kris. Sehun melebarkan matanya melihat siapa yang datang menjenguknya.

"kris ahjussi!" ucapnya riang. Kris tersenyum.

"sudah mau pulang? Padahal aku baru datang.." ucap kris pelan. Joonmyeon menatap kris heran.

"apa kau tak ada kerjaan?" Tanya joonmyeon tak acuh dan tetap focus pada barang barang sehun yang coba dia pack.

"agenda ku hanya tinggal meninjau lokasi proyek, namun partner ku belum bisa bekerja juga.. jadi aku free" ucap kris. Joonmyeon hanya menggaku. Dia tahu sekali itu hanya alasan kris.

"apa butuh bantuan?" tanay kris pada joonmyeon.

"tidak." Jawab joonmyeon singkat.

Sehun yang menatap 2 orang itu bingung. Mereka seperti sedang bertengkar.

"apa kalian bermusuhan?" Tanya sehun. Joonmyeon & juga kris segera menatap sehun.

"tidak sehun, kenapa berpikir begitu?" Tanya kris.

"tapi kalian terlihat seperti itu.. sebaiknya sebagai teman jangan bertengkar"ucap sehun. Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Sehun anak yang polos dan menggemaskan. Kris semakin ingin memiliki bocah itu sebagai anaknya.

"dah selesai, kajja sehun" ucap joonmyeon begitu ia selesai menge-pack barang sehun.

"ku antar ya?" tanyaa kris. Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan.

"kami bisa naik taxi"

"mommy, jangan pernah menolak kebaikan hati seseorang.. tidak baik" ucap sehun. Joonmyeon terheran dengan sehun. Dia terlalu memihak pada kris.

"lets go!"

.

.

Sampai di rumah sehun dan kris memainkan video games sehun bersama. Sehun melakukan banyak permintaan tentang kris yang mau tak mau membuat joonmyeon luluh.

_Hitung –hitung membiarkan sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya_. Pikir joonmyeon. ia pun segera naik kekamarnya dan menemukan ponselnya yang penuh dengan notification.

10 missed calls. 5 messages. 1 voice message.

Dan ke semuanya dari chanyeol.

**From: chanyeollie**

**Noona,selamat pagi. **

**From: chanyeollie**

**Noona, jangan lupa sarapan dan menjemput sehun!**

**From: chanyeollie**

**Apa kau sudah bangun? 15 menit lagi aku take off. **

**From: chanyeollie**

**Noona, balas pesanku, kau membuatkku cemas.. apa terjadi sesuatu?**

**From: chanyeollie**

**Noona, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku sangat cemas saat ini, aku mencintaimu.**

Joonmyeon sendiri tersenyum melihat pesan itu. chanyeol yang begitu perhatian.. beruntung sekali dapat memilikinya.

"noona, kau mendengarkan pesan ini? Aku akan take off sebentar lagi, sampaikan salamku pada sehun, semoga cepat sembuh. Aku mencintaimu, jangan melihat pria lain selama aku tak ada okay"

Setelah mendengar pesan suara yang chanyeol tinggalkan, joonmyeon pun melangkah ke bawah untuk melihat sehun dan membuatkan minuman namun dia begitu terkejut saat melihat kris di dapurnya.

"oh, kau disini?!"ucap joonmyeon heran.

"hanya mengambil minum, haus sekali. Ohya apa rumah ini desain mu sendiri? Rumah ini begitu terasa dirimu" kris tersenyum cerah.

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya joonmyeon bingung.

"maksudku.."

"kris ahjussi? Ayo main lagi.." panggil sehun menyela ucapan kris.

"kita lanjutkan nanti, Myeona" ucap kris.

Kris dan sehun terlarut dalam permainan mereka dan hal itu membuat joonmyeon tersenyum lembut.

_Andai dulu kau tidak pergi, pasti sekarang aku sangat bahagia bisa melihat anakku bermain dengan ayahnya. Kris.._

CEKREK

Sehun menoleh ke arah joonmyeon.

"apa mommy memoto kami?"ucap sehun. Joonmyeon berejengit kaget.

"aniiyo"

"tapi tadi aku mendengar suara shutter kamera.."

"mommy sedang membalas pesan kok, lihat nih" ucap joonmyeon memperlihatkan ponselnya. Sehun mengangguk paham.

"mommy, sampaikan salamku pada chanyeol ahjussi, jangan lupa video games ku.. arra?" ucap sehun kembali focus kepada gamenya.

TRRRTTTT

"aaa.. channie menelpon"

PIK

"yeoboseyo~ channie –ah kau sudah mendarat? Sehun bilang jangan lupakan video games"

"ahjussi~~ aku sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, berikan hadiah video games ku yaa"

Joonmyeon dan sehun sama sama tertawa, hanya kris yang terdiam seorang diri. Pukul 1 kris pulang dari rumah joonmyeon, dan yeoja itu mengantarkan kris menuju mobilnya.

"gomapta Kris sudah mengantar aku dan sehun juga mengajaknya bermain" ucap joonmyeon pelan. Kris tersenyum lembut.

"myeona, aku mau bertanya sesuatu?"

DEG

"m-mwoya?" Tanya joonmyeon ragu.

"apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan presdir park?"Tanya Kris pelan. Joonmyeon beranggapan kris akan menanyakan soal sehun namun dia menanyakan tentang chanyeol.

"kenapa bertanya begitu?" Tanya joonmyeon balik. Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"aku cemburu saat tadi kau dan sehun nampak begitu akrab dengan chanyeol di telepon" ucap kris pelan.

DEG

"bagaimana bisa? Kita bukan siapa siapa dan kau merasa cemburu?" Tanya joonmyeon pelan. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi ke arah kris. Kris sendiri melihatnya tersenyum remeh. Joonmyeon kembali bersikap menyebalkan.

"how could you let go the memories that we made for almost 2 years?" ucap Kris pelan.

"I don't let anything go, they just leave me.. how could you hold onto something that has gone away?"

Joonmyeon memang keras kepala, tapi dulu tak sekeran ini. Apa semuanya memang sudah berubah? Tak ada lagi kesempatan?

GREP

Kris menarik tubuh joonmyeon dan memeluknya erat.

"apa perasaanmu untukku benar benar sudah hilang? Aku.. masih dan akan selalu mencintaimu joonmyeon"

.

.

Esoknya sehun sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah joonmyeon menyiapkan semuanya termasuk mengganti perban sehun hanya menggunakan kasa kecil saja.

TING TONG

"oh masuk saja!" ucap sehun.

Dan pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok luhan yang sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, tersenyum begitu manis.

"oh, luhan? Ada apa?"Tanya sehun heran.

"eum.. begini.."

"oh luhan sudah datang? Ah gomawo sayang sudah mau membantu ahjumma"potong joonmyeon yang baru sama datang dari arah dapur. "sudah sarapan sayang?" Tanya nya pada luhan. Gadis manis itu mengangguk saja.

"sudah ahjumma" ucap luhan.

"ohya, sehun obatnya mommy tarus di kantong depan, mau bawa bekal sayang?"

"ani, nanti kyungsoo pasti membawakan bekal untukku" ucap sehun masih terpaku menatap luhan. Sementara luhan sendiri merasa sangat risih.

"jja ini tasnya, luhan aku titip sehun ne, ingatkan dia untuk minum obat" ucap joonmyeon pada luhan.

"iya ahjumma"

"mommy? Kenapa tak bilang? Aku merasa seperti bayi"

"mommy terlalu khawatir sayang, kau belum sembuh benar.. jja pergilah nanti kalian terlambat" ucap joonmyeon. dan akhirnya keduanya pun pergi. Sehun berjalan agak cepat dan menyebabkan luhan sedikit tertinggal.

CKIT

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte dan sehun berlari tak mau tertinggal begitu pun luhan. Keduanya berlari tak ingin menunggu bis selanjutnya.

"pegang tanganku luhan!" ucap sehun. Luhan menurut.

HAP

Luhan berhasil masuk ke dalam bisa sekian detik sebelum mereka tertinggal bus. Sehun tersenyum.

"kali ini kau berpegangan dengan benar, Lu" ucap sehun, luhan tersenyum begitu manis.

"ohya sehun, semoga cepat sembuh.. benar benar sembuh. Kemarin kyungsoo mencarimu"ucap sehun.

"oh benarkah? Dia pasti membawakan bekal untukku hft.."

"jongin yang memakannya.." ucap luhan menimpali.

"mwoya? Andwae!" ucap sehun kaget sekaligus sebal. Dulu jongin berkata tak mau memakan eh sekarang dia memakannya. Hft.

"waeyo?"

"aniiyo.."

Luhan tertawa pelan. 1 hal yang dipelajari luhan saat ini. Sehun mungkin terlihat dingin di sekolah, tapi dia cukup lucu dan hangat. Sehun adalah es yang hangat.

**TBC**

Haeeefffttt 22 halaman 4,264 kata~~ gills haha ini chapter 9 untuk semuanyaa~~

Gengs aku udah mikirin endingnya gimana XD tapi aku rasanya kalo aku pake ending itu aku bakalan kalian bakar/? Wakkaka XDDD ini pasti masih banyak typo alay yang gaelit mohon maaf lahir batin yak reader-deul chingu-deul~~ mumuaahh /? Oke bales ripiuu!

**honeykkamjong **whoa makasih yaa udah dibilang seru! Semoga tetep bakalan seru deh biar tetep dapet feel buat bacanya hehe makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Guest chapter **ini update lagi seneng lagi dong? Wkwk Jessica kayaknya gabakal jadi penghalang banget deh, capek aku konflik terus/? wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Genieaaa **nyariin young juga kah? 'wow' disini maksudnya apa ni? Absurd yak? Wekekekk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**GaemCloud **yang donorin darahnya ke sehun itu Kris, kan udah dikode ama babang Chen kesayangan wkwk soal akhirnya gimana ku rahasiain ya biar surprise weheehhehehe makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ex-sider **ciye aku masuk fav nih aakkk/? Hmm ending masih aku pikirin dan gabisa janji XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**j12 **suho gundah-gulama bagai buah simalakama/? Wkwk aku juga bingung entar end nya gimana XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**EXOTICARMYsasha **kalo kepanjangan nanti bosen -_- wkwk nanti yah kapan kapan aku buat focus mungkin special edition/? Wakakak XD doakan saja XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**sita12keynes **ini lebih panjang niihhh wkwk soal kisah mereka hannya tuhan yang tahu sapa suruh oknum B nyeleweng ama oknum T *dihajar fans oknum T&B* wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**BLUEFIRE0805 **gapapa joonmyeon cumin bales dendam dikiiiiit doangan wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**luhan8045 **sama aku juga! Aku suka banget ='3 hehe makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**pinkcaramel **haha sabar yak itu ripiuunya mengkhianati kamu tuuuh wkwk iya sulay tuh biar kata moment awkward tapi sekalinya ketemu moment yang pas pas banget . kayak di happy camp kemaren lay cumin megangin suho bair gak jatoh dari maenan menara –menara itu . aakk *my fangirl mode is on* haha emang aku bayangin kalo jongdae jadi dokter beneran dia bakal nge-troll gak yah? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**indaaaaaahhh **iya emang ketebak banget sih soal darah itu, tapi belakang belakangnya deh cobaa liat ntaarr wakakka *ketawa epil* makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**afnia2495 **haha ayolah ikut aku jadi chanho shipper kan oknum wyf sama bbh udah pada leave tuh kita shipperin yg tertinggal saja/? wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**little Dark Wolf 99 **sehun sama kris masih dalam keraguan tingkat dewa XD wwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**DiraLeeXiOh **ciyuz ga alay? Wkwk nah maka dari itu karna oknum B selingkuh ku buatlah chanho wkwkk makasi daebaknya . nado saranghae *love sign* makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**gbrlaxy **kepo is ker yu no? wkkwk hmm soal sadar-menyadarkan nih ya aku masih seneng mainin drama menyakitkan macam begini wakakak XD kan hidup gaselalu bahagia toh? wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**exindira **yez ku berhasil memuaskan/? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**blingblingdino **aduh jangan tabok lulu mama/? Wkwk tao suka Jessica? Masasih? Wakakak XD hmmmakasih ya dinoo kerennya love you thiiiiss much! *love sign* makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**mwinssi **haha aku sudah update hmm aku juga sih lebih suka love story yang anak anaknya ketimbang yg dewasanya XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**LittleMyeon **tenang kris pinter kok ;) haha jangan ah jangan gitu ama jessia dia bias aQ tahuuu~~ wkakakak makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**park suchy **nigta gina kali ah jengkelin wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Mr. Jongin albino **wekekek cita rasa lo beda dewek albin XD haha maunya juga kayak gitu cumaaannn *lirik ngeri krisho shipper* wakakak makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**R053Wood **jangan banyak" laahh masi bulan puasa wekekkekk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Kim XiuXiu Hunnie **asik dimaafin padahal beom lebaran /? Wkwkk aku akan semangat buat update =) makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Kevin Izumi **aku berusaha update fast nih! Wkwkk ohya soal krisho lovey –dovey maaf ya aku belum bisa wujudin wkwkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Emmasuho **dudu pada miris sekali semua pemeran drama ini, aku jadi kepengen bikin drama ini/? Wkakaakk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**SimbaRella **iya dong dari baba Kris heheh makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Choi Seong Yeon **ciye suka konfliknya, haha bukannya aku ga ngedit di edit sih tapi suka miss gitu XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**richsuo chapter **cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung dating apalah arti aku menunggu bila kamu tak pernah cinta /? *baekhyun andriana* wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**evirahmadani9 **gabisa janji kapan haha XD tungguin jah yaw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**ruixi **ininih di chap ini gada chanho wkwkk iya jangan benci dobi kesayangan aQ yaa wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**aif **wkwk gapapa aiff~~ wkwk hm kalo greget emang iya sih kurang chap.7 menang di panjang saja, dan soal dramanya nyaa kayaknya aku harus kirim script nya ke KBS deh biar dibikin drama beneran XD wkwkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**salsabilajum **wekekekk iya jongdae akhirnya ngomong juga *jongdae: gomawoyo young cantik | young: mucumu bby bae* #abaikan wkwkk soal dedek sehun speechless lah aku/? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Park FaRo **it's okay... it's love/? *lirik kyungsoo* wkwk seneng kok walau cumin meninggalkan jejak wkwkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Arcan'sGirl **kita harus terluka dulu supaya tau betapa berartinya sebuha kebahagiaan *tsaahh wkwkkw makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**alexandra. **tenang kris pintarr… haha soal ending young gabisa janjii miaan hmm soal crack pair tergantung feel sih, emang lagi suka chanho aja tapi aku menerima crack yg lain koo, soalnya gimana ya, crack pair itu kadang lebih greget ketimbang official pair XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**AmbarAmbarwaty **ciyeh plesbek, dulu pas SMP gue sibuk dibully choi -_-v sedih yaa wkwkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**jimae407203 **aa jimaee jangan gitul laa yayaya *kedip ganas* wkkw mungkin aku bakaln memikirkan ending seperti itu XD makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**fallforhaehyuk **kris pintar tenang saja wkwkkw aku gaakan bikin Jessica jadi penghalang terbesar sih, justru ego joonmyeon yang bakalan bikin masalah makin rumit wkwkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**SMayanti **dia kecelakaan buat make a way buat Kris supaya bisa buktiin keraguannya selama inii wkwkk **b** makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**littleXbetweenEO **yahh gimana SBM nya? Hehe jangan labil dong ah ku jadi binun niiichh wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**bellasung21 **haha emang TBC menyebalkan aku pun waktu jadi reader ngerasa gitu cumin kalo ga tbc kamu akan bosen beb wkwkk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**KyuraCho **sabar yaa buat chanbaek –shipper wkwkk aku lagi gada otak buat bikin chanbaek moment ehhe makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**lisnana1 **haha syukurlah jika memang begituuu wkwkk jangan benci siapapuun okeh kita semua sama /? *apalah young ini* wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**KrisHo WonKyu **wekekke chan emang unyu banget di ff ini gak nge-troll kayak bisanya XD sudah kewajiban ayah emnolong anaknya wakakakk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**zoldyk **I'm updating again! Enjoy it! And thanks for reading and reviewing^^

**Kim Hyunsoo **namanya juga ayah ya gitulah sama anaknya wakkaakk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Prince Changsa **aku bersama kim jongin sajalah *eh/? Wakakak makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

**Frozen Peony **haha disini ada nih hunhan nya gimana tanggapannya? Wkwk makasih yaa udah baca+ripiuu^^

selesai deh balesin ripiuunya, seneng banget loh masih ada yang ngikutin cerita absurd ini^^ makasih yaa makasih banyak kalian yang udah setia menanti dan membaca dan meripiuu. Juga maapkeun kalo ampe sekarang pun masih ada typo ga elit, maklum young hanya manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata sempurna/? Wkkwkw untuk next chapter young tunggu rippiu lagi dari kalian !~~ gomawo chingu-ya ~~! *abaikan

haha aku kepikiran 2 macam ending.. hmm wkwk apa harus ku buat dua duanya? XD oke deh young pamit yah jangan kangen ;) *pyoong bareng Chen abang soleh tercinta*


End file.
